Recién salido del horno
by Luameixa
Summary: El último año de preparatoria de Hinata, una chica tímida y gentil, se torna interesante después de un incidente con un chico mayor, que ella conoce más de lo que cree. Sus vacaciones de invierno serán el punto clave para darse cuenta que a veces la ingenuidad, es el peor error. Una mezcla de amor, comedia y ¿un poco de harina?. AU. NH/SS. M por lenguaje y contenido posterior.
1. ¿Por qué a mí?

Era curioso como los días de otoño parecían ser más cálidos que los de verano. Quizás era el mismo frío de la ciudad que te obligaba a buscar un calor interior.

* * *

Las gotas que la suave llovizna de hace un momento había dejado, se encontraban reposando sobre el cristal. Algunas competían en una carrera cada que el auto se encontraba en marcha, pero al final siempre se unían por el mismo trayecto que habían dejado las anteriores y se convertían en una gran gota, después, caían al suelo.

Yo iba sentada en la parte de atrás mientras que mamá manejaba; porque aunque solo fuéramos nosotras dos, a papá le pertenecía el asiento del copiloto y a Hanabi y a mí el espacio trasero. Eran nuestros lugares asignados silenciosamente.

—Es salsa barbecue. —

— ¿Eh? —

—Sí, la que hizo tu tía para bañar las costillas en el cumpleaños del abuelo. Justamente de la que le advertí a Hanabi no manchar su abrigo porque era difícil de quitar, y por un demonio, el blanco; Justamente fue el abrigo blanco el que se manchó. — Sentenció mi madre con un deje de molestia en su voz, deteniéndose al ver la luz roja del semáforo.

—Oh… — dije de manera ausente mientras trazaba figuras imaginarias con mi dedo sobre la ventana, que a diferencia del parabrisas, no se dibujaban ya que el cristal no estaba empañado.

El camino transcurrió en calma hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Si bien mi madre no era precisamente callada, ella estaba metida en sus propios asuntos. Lo sabía porque de vez en cuando miraba de reojo al abrigo que ahora ocupaba el asiento de mi padre y fruncía el ceño, denotando la incomodidad que le causaba la pequeña mancha de salsa. No había presión para entablar una conversación.

Una vez apagado el motor mi madre tomó el abrigo y salió del auto, las ráfagas del viento movían su corto cabello sin delicadeza. Era lacio y negro azulado, como el mío, solo que ella lo llevaba a la altura de la barbilla; su corte la hacía verse más estilizada y la combinación que hacía con su nariz respingona y sus largas pestañas hacían que pareciera una parisina, jovial y elegante.

—Vamos cariño—dijo después de abrirme la puerta con un poco de esfuerzo, llevaba el abrigo debajo de su brazo derecho y las llaves del auto y un café que había comprado de paso en _Starbucks_ en su mano izquierda. Bajé del auto y me dirigí hacía la tintorería, no sin antes acomodar mi falda del instituto y subir una de mis calcetas que se había deslizado hasta media pantorrilla.

Si bien el establecimiento era algo viejo y olía a humedad mezclada con vapor caliente, era al que siempre asistía mamá; siempre que papá le insistía en ir a un lugar " _con más clase"_ , ella le reprendía diciéndole que ninguna de las lujosas tintorerías que le había recomendado quitaba una mancha de vino tinto como lo hacían ahí. Al igual que siempre, mamá tenía razón, y no sólo porque era mamá.

Después de dejar el abrigo, salimos de la tienda, topándonos de nuevo con la baja temperatura. Si bien aún no comenzaba a nevar, podía ver mi aliento haciéndose visible en pequeñas nubes de vapor.

Mamá caminó un tramo de la acera hacia la derecha, para tirar su envase del café en la basura. Me sonrió tiernamente y me hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Caminamos unos metros hasta la esquina y se detuvo enfrente de una panadería.

—Tu padre dice que no es como el pan que compramos en _le petit château_ , pero yo te puedo decir que es igual, o mejor. —dijo mi madre sonriente y luego empujo con su menudo cuerpo la pesada puerta del lugar.

Lo primero que mi nariz captó fue el olor a pan recién horneado y un leve toque dulce en el ambiente. El lugar era más bien grande y sin mucha decoración, las paredes estaban pintadas de azul tenue con algunas manchas de humedad y agujeros que había dejado la pintura al desprenderse.

Observé el pan, estaba agrupado en diferentes estantes dependiendo del tipo que fuera. Estaban los panecillos dulces, el pan de miga blanco, de semillas y con orégano, las galletas y los bocadillos preparados. Me acerqué al estante del pan dulce y me incliné hacia dos roles de canela que yacían un poco solitarios en una bandeja, dejando que su aroma invadiera mis fosas nasales.

— ¿Te agradan los roles? —la sonrisa de felicidad que me había dejado el dulce aroma se esfumó con la misma rapidez en la que la sangre subía a mis mejillas. Alguien me había visto oler esos roles descaradamente como si fuese un animal a punto de degustar a su presa, igual a los que pasan en los documentales de _Animal Planet_.

Me limité a girarme asustada, encontrándome con un chico de cabello castaño y piel bronceada que me sonreía amablemente con la bandeja de roles recién salidos del horno en su mano derecha. Me hice a un lado inmediatamente y el colocó los nuevos roles que le iban a hacer compañía a aquellos dos solitarios de antes; me sentí feliz por ellos aunque solo se tratara de dos piezas de pan inanimadas.

El chico me sonrió con la bandeja vacía en la mano, ésta vez mostraba su dentadura. Sus colmillos eran muy afilados, parecidos a los de algún feroz animal también perteneciente a los documentales de _Animal Planet._

Le sonreí de forma genuina, inicialmente no lo hice precisamente para corresponder el gesto; internamente me estaba riendo de lo vergonzoso que habría sido si alguien pudiese escuchar mis extraños pensamientos.

—Si quieres tomar algo, puedes hacerlo con aquellas bandejas y pinzas de allá. —señaló dichos artefactos con la cabeza.

—…Gracias. —

Suspiré, soltar esa pequeña palabra me había costado más de lo planeado.

Caminé despacio entre la gente que había allí, era tanta que se podía comparar a la sensación de asfixia de los baños públicos de mujeres en el festival de verano. Era inevitable para mi sentirme pequeña y un poco insignificante; soy asustadiza, un tanto gallina y no hago mucha presencia. Aunque a veces pueden ser puntos a favor (o eso dice Hanabi).

Tomé la bandeja y las pinzas metálicas, ahora podía ir a capturar a mis pequeñas víctimas de canela y glaseado. Miré a mamá hasta que volteó hacia mí dirección, ella estaba del otro lado de la tienda escogiendo algunas galletas, seguro para tomar con café en la cena.

— _¿Quieres que escoja los panecillos de Hana y papá?_ —gesticulé desde mi sitio, sin emitir sonido.

— ¿ _Hana quiere patatas_? —leí de sus labios. Tenía una expresión confusa

Negué.

— _Papá, Hanabi…panecillos_. —

Mamá sonrió avergonzada al comprender la oración original y asintió. Señaló una repisa.

— _Tarta… durazno para papá. Macarrones para Hanabi._ —

Asentí sonriendo en complicidad con mamá, a papá no le gustaba el azúcar. Pero hacía una excepción especial con el durazno.

Elegí todo cuidadosamente y me formé en la fila. Había bastantes personas delante de mí, incluyendo a mamá que estaba a unos cinco sitios de pasar a la caja.

Observé la bandeja. Una tarta de durazno, tres caracolas con crema pastelera, dos roles de canela y una cajita con cuatro macarrones de pistache, adornada con un listón rosado.

El listón era un lindo detalle, ciertamente un punto a favor. ¿Pero qué hay de que todos estén rellenos de pasta de pistache? Si yo pudiera armar los paquetes, los armaría combinados; dos de pistache y dos de frambuesa, o dos de pistache, uno de frambuesa y uno de trufa blanca de vainilla. Pero eso sí, de menta y chocolate nada; esos me revuelven el estómago.

El ambiente creado por los tenues murmullos de conversación de los clientes fue interrumpido por un gran estruendo. Algunas bandejas yacían tiradas y se escuchaba el ruido de más cosas impactando con el suelo.

— ¡Konohamaru! ¡Udon! —

Había tanta gente amontonada que no conseguía ver nada.

La clientela abrió paso dejando ver a dos pequeños persiguiéndose. Uno aventándole cualquier cosa que se encontrara a la mano al otro, que se protegía con una bandeja.

Primero rodearon a un hombre un tanto robusto y después se escondieron entre las faldas de otra clienta. Después de lanzarse galletas de avena, magdalenas y rodear a unas cuantas personas más, ahora venían en mi dirección.

 _Oh_ …

Antes de poder siquiera escapar o protegerme, el chiquillo de los lentes se escondió tras de mí y el otro le lanzó una pinza. No exactamente a él, me golpeó a mí, pero sé que esa no era la intención.

Los chicos siguieron su persecución y yo sentí mi mejilla adormecerse; la cubrí con mi mano buscando aliviar el dolor.

— ¡Ustedes, pequeñas ratas de alcantarilla!—exclamó el chico de antes, el de los colmillos lindos, mientras los levantaba del cuello de la camiseta. Después de una disculpa general y una amplia sonrisa de vergüenza, se volvió a la cocina forcejeando con los niños y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Los clientes volvieron a sus asuntos y todo regresó a la normalidad. La tarta de durazno, los roles y todo lo demás se había caído junto con la charola. Los macarrones se hicieron pedazos y la jalea de la tarta se embarró en el suelo. Habían pisado una caracola, sacándole el relleno.

— ¡Oh linda! ¿Te encuentras bien? —

Mamá apartó mi mano de mi mejilla e hizo una expresión de terror.

— ¿Luce tan mal? —pregunté preocupada. Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo del abrigo y vi mi reflejo en la pantalla bloqueada. Me alegré de que el gran moretón color negro que había imaginado no estuviese ahí, en su lugar había un pequeño raspón y mi pómulo estaba enrojecido.

Nada que no se pueda arreglar con una bandita.

— ¿Te duele? —presionó con su dedo índice.

Gemí. Me dolía.

— ¡Lo siento cariño!... debí haber permanecido contigo. —dijo mamá y me acarició el hombro suavemente en forma de consuelo. —Todo lo que llevabas quedó en el suelo. —

—Era la última tarta de durazno. Ahora tendremos que llevar la de cerezas. —

— ¿La última? que desgracia. Pero ni hablar de cerezas, la vez anterior tu papá se atoró con el tallo de una y creyó que iba a morir, así que ahora las evita. Llevemos croissants en su lugar. —

Dijo, pero ninguna se movió. Sé que ambas pensábamos en que se iba a hacer respecto al pan que yacía en el suelo. Digo, ¿tendríamos que pagarlo o se quedaría a cuenta de ellos? Al final de todo no es como si hubiera sido mi culpa… sinceramente era una lástima que se hubieran desperdiciado. Se veían como si tuvieran más dedicación invertida que lo que les ponían de azúcar.

— ¡Señora Hyuga! Mis más sinceras disculpas. —exclamó de repente éste chico que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Me miró con curiosidad, así que aparté la mirada para que no supiera que yo lo había estado observando antes. Era tan guapo que de seguro todas las chicas lo miraban de esa forma.

Y no quería verme como todas las otras chicas. Bueno, si lo analizábamos a detalle, prácticamente lo estaba siendo en ese momento. Pero es solo porque me tomó desprevenida.

—Es mi hija mayor, su nombre es Hinata—

Miró a mamá y después me miró a mí. Abrí la boca un par de veces sin encontrar que decir, más él se adelantó.

—Hinata, siento todo lo que…—

Su disculpa se vio interrumpida cuando pisó la jalea de durazno. Levantó su pie y miró la suela con desagrado.

— ¡Los mataré! ¡Los mataré y después los haré en empanadas! —exclamó para sí mismo, cubriéndose la cara con las dos manos y después deslizándolas por sus mejillas.

Y así sin más se dirigió hacia la cocina. Empujó la puerta y antes de adentrarse se volvió hacia nosotras.

—No se preocupen por el pan, vuelvan a tomarlo de las repisas. Los macarrones van por parte de la casa. —

* * *

Abrí los ojos, pero me pesaban. Decidí dar una vuelta en la cama y acurrucarme más en las cobijas, pero poco a poco los sonidos del entorno se iban haciendo más claros.

Me puse boca abajo y tantee debajo de la almohada para ver si estaba mi teléfono. La presión que se había instalado en mi pecho desapareció en cuanto reconocí su silueta rectangular de entre las sábanas. Saqué mi brazo de la almohada y lo estiré débilmente, dejándolo colgar a un costado de la cama.

Se escuchó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal y el resonar de los tacones de mamá por el pasillo.

Fruncí el ceño e intenté recuperar la inconsciencia.

No pongas atención, sigue durmiendo. El edredón está suavecito y las sábanas son las de algodón, las frescas, no las de poliéster que son roñosas.

Froté mis pies uno con el otro, me había puesto mis calcetines favoritos, los que no daban picazón, eran lisos y delgados, pero calentaban bien. Sonreí e inspiré profundamente.

No había dormido tan bien durante toda la semana, los exámenes me traían loca.

…Exámenes.

El corazón me latió a mil y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Pateé las cobijas hasta quedar libre de ellas y me puse de pie torpemente. El cambio de temperatura y la luz me terminó de despabilar.

La luz. No se supone que haya luz a las seis de la mañana.

Mi respiración se volvió agitada y busqué desesperadamente mi celular debajo de la almohada. No estaba ahí.

Tiré de las sábanas y las sacudí hasta que salió volando al suelo. Lo tomé, se me resbaló de la mano, lo recogí de nuevo. Me quité el cabello de la cara y pulse el botón de bloqueo.

Eran las nueve con veintitrés. Sentí que se me iba la vida junto con el examen de matemáticas que había perdido.

Me senté en la cama con cuidado y me quedé viendo a un punto fijo en la nada. En mi rostro se formó lentamente una mueca de angustia conforme los pensamientos iban pasando.

Perdí el examen.

Se iba a promediar en cero. Exámenes finales solo se presentaban el día asignado.

Asuma me odiaría. Iba a pensar que lo hice para tener más tiempo de prepararme.

Quizá me hagan repetir semestre. Me atrasaran un semestre entero.

 _Sollozo._

Todos se graduaran juntos. Menos yo.

 _Sollozo._

Mis nuevos compañeros me verán como la inadaptada que repitió. Y va a quedar en mi expediente.

 _Sollozo._

…Voy a terminar trabajando en una local perteneciente a una cadena de pollo frito.

Levanté la mirada, Hanabi estaba de pie frente a mí y la puerta estaba abierta. Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

— ¡N-no quiero trabajar en Kentucky Fried Chicken! —Lloriqueé en voz alta.

Hanabi extrañada arqueó una ceja y volteó a ver a mamá que estaba recuperando el aliento en el marco de mi puerta.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¿Por qué llora? — se dirigió a Hanabi preocupada.

—No sé. —

Mamá se acuclilló en el suelo para quedar a mi altura y me abrazó.

— No me de-desperté y…y… ¡perdí el examen de ma-matemáticas! —Expliqué entre sollozos mientras hundía mi nariz en su cuello.

—Hija, no…—

— ¡Me harán repetir curso! ¡N-no podré ir a la universidad por ésta mancha en mi expediente! —

—Hinata…—

— ¡Al final terminaré trabajando vendiendo pollos en Kentucky! —

Mamá estalló en carcajadas y yo la miré mal. ¡No estaba tomando en serio mi futuro!

— ¡Oh por Dios Hinata! ¡Es solo un examen! —dijo entre carcajadas y tomó aire antes de continuar.-No trabajaras en Kentucky, tu padre y yo te vamos a apoyar siempre.-

Sorbí mi nariz y la calidez que me hicieron sentir las palabras de mamá hizo que mí vista de nuevo se nublara por las lágrimas.

— ¡Pero me siento mal! ¡Nunca he perdido un examen! Aparte, ¡no quiero ser una carga para ustedes! —Mi voz se quebró en la última oración.

— Oh cariño, nada de eso. —mamá me sonrió y apartó un mechón húmedo de lágrimas que se había pegado a mi mejilla. —Aparte no entiendo que examen perdiste, si hoy no tienes clases. —

 _¿Qué?_

No puede ser que hubiera hecho tanto drama sin fijarme siquiera en el día ¿verdad?

Tomé el teléfono y presioné el botón de bloqueo con mis manos temblorosas. Esperé ver que marcara sábado en la fecha para poder retirarme e ir a enterrar mi cabeza en un hoyo como un avestruz; pero para mi sorpresa, era miércoles.

— ¿No te dijo Hanabi? Cancelaron las clases por el mal tiempo, echa un vistazo. —

Me giré y vi sobre mi hombro en dirección a la ventana. Las ramas del árbol que crecía afuera estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de hielo y el cielo estaba adornado con nubes grises. Llovía mucho y el silbido del viento parecía burlarse de mí.

— Y bien, asunto arreglado. —sentenció mamá mientras se incorporaba. Sacudió las arrugas de su falda y me besó en la frente. —Apresúrate y baja a desayunar. —

Sonrió y yo asentí mirando hacia al suelo. Mis mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza se ocultaron con mi flequillo.

* * *

Estaba secándome el cabello después de darme una ducha caliente cuando mi teléfono empezó a vibrar constantemente. Salí del baño y arrojé la toalla en el sillón, tomé el móvil de la mesita de noche y me eché en la cama.

 _"*Pizza is eternal: Ino Y: chicas estoy aburrida :(_ _¿por qué no vienen a casa a ver pelis?_

 _*Pizza is eternal: Karin: Consíguete un novio para que te divierta._

 _*Pizza is eternal: Sakura H: Ino, es peligroso. Si cancelaron las clases es por algo._

 _*Pizza is eternal: Ino Y: Oh por favor Sakura, ya no está lloviendo, es solo un poco de hielo. Ya se compuso_

 _*Pizza is eternal: Ino Y: Además de que no hemos salido por los exámenes._

 _*Pizza is eternal: Karin: No es eso, es que Sakura no quiere que se le arruine el planchado._

 _*Pizza is eternal: Sakura H: Muy graciosas. Está bien, ¿a qué hora?_

 _*Pizza is eternal: Ino Y: a las cinco. O por ahí. Bueno, de cinco en adelante._

 _*Pizza is eternal: Hinata H: Voy a preguntar si puedo ir, quizá papá no me pueda llevar por el trabajo :(_ _a mamá no le gusta manejar con hielo._

 _*Pizza is eternal: Sakura H: No te preocupes, yo paso por ti Hina :)_

 _*Pizza is eternal: Karin: Bien, nos vemos. Dejen de escribir, el timbre de los mensajes me desespera._

 _*Pizza is eternal: Ino Y: Pues cámbialo, duh._

 _*Pizza is eternal: Karin: Un puto mensaje más y cuando llegue a tu casa te destruyo el móvil."_

Me puse un suéter beige amplio, unas mallas negras térmicas, una bufanda a juego con las mallas y botas a juego con el suéter. Peiné mi cabello en una cola de caballo y tomé mi teléfono y mi billetera.

En cuanto vi el auto de la madre de Sakura desde la ventana, baje las escaleras y me despedí de mamá y de Hanabi, que insistió en ir conmigo hasta que escuchó que pasarían " _High School Musical_ " en _Disney_ y decidió quedarse.

El recorrido a casa de Ino fue tranquilo. Sakura conectó su teléfono al estéreo del auto y amenizó el viaje con un poco de música. A ella le gusta la música en coreano así que ésta vez no pude hacerle segunda cantando.

Al llegar, Ino nos recibió a ambas con un abrazo entusiasta. Subimos a su habitación, dónde Karin nos esperaba también. Nos sentamos en la alfombra y pusimos una charola con dip de queso, guacamole y salsa para acompañar unos _nachos_.

-Chicas, sé que tenemos planeado ver películas pero antes, en serio, tienen que ver ésto.- Ino levantó un poco su cuerpo del suelo para sacar algo del bolso trasero de sus jeans.

Nos extendió cuatro papeles rectangulares, estampados en azul y negro. Sakura se los arrebató tan rápido que no pude ver lo que decían.

-¡Cerda del mal! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!-

— Tengo mis contactos, frentona. — Ino guiñó maliciosamente.

-¿Qué es?-

— Hinata, haré como que no escuché eso—respondió Karin—Son pues, nada más y nada menos que los pases para la fiesta de fraternidad de _Kappa Psi Lambda,_ de la Universidad Konoha.

 _Fiesta_. Bien, la palabra fiesta y mi nombre no se llevaban muy bien, mi padre también lo creía. Lo mismo con la palabra universitarios y fraternidad.

— Oh—

— ¡Qué entusiasta! —

— _¡Oh!_ —enfaticé, para darle gusto a Ino. Se rió.

— ¿Pero qué me voy a poner? — Preguntó Sakura. Pensé que se vería muy bonita con un vestido negro; sus ojos siempre se ven más llamativos con ropa oscura.

— Vestido negro. Y si usas tus extensiones para el cabello, será un extra bastante acertado. — Le sonreí, asintió.

— Gracias Hina. Karin, tú deberías ponerte los pantalones de cuero negros de aquella vez y la ombliguera de hombros caídos, se ven bien en ti. —

— Es verdad, así no me tengo que poner un vestido todo marica. Ino se vería _cool_ con el vestido verde militar y las botas negras de tiras entrecruzadas. —

—Yo me veo sexy con todo, pero ¿saben que sería más sexy? —

— ¿Qué? —contestamos las tres la interrogante de Ino, al unísono.

— Que Hinata fuera; porque vaya, sabemos que no tiene planeado ir. Y que se arreglara para una fiesta, nunca la hemos visto de esa manera. Me refiero a algo un poco más sensual que lo que pues, suele usar. —

Me cayó como balde de agua fría. No es que no quisiera ir del todo, si no que mi padre nunca me daría permiso.

— Mi padre nunca me dará permiso. —

Y aparte, no estoy hecha para algo "sensual".

— Y aparte, lo sensual no es para mí. —

Karin, Sakura e Ino suspiraron en derrota. Ino pareció tener una idea fugaz, pero rápidamente volvió a su semblante pensante.

— ¿Y si dices que vas a pasar la noche en casa de Sakura y te vas de escapada? —Propuso Karin sin prestar mucha atención al asunto, se divertía dibujando con su dedo en la alfombra de terciopelo.

— No puedo mentirle a mis padres Kari, no soy buena para eso. Con la culpa seguro que no disfrutaría la fiesta. —

— Ya veo. —

— ¿Y si yo le llamo a tu mamá y le hago la invitación formal para que te quedes en casa a dormir? Le paso a mi mamá y toda la cosa; así no tendrías que mentirle tú. —

— No quiero meter a tu mamá en problemas Saku. Aparte, si se enteran apuesto a que no me dejan volver a visitarte. —Rechacé sutilmente la propuesta.

— La mamá de Sakura es genial, ella te va a ayudar a que salga perfecto. Ella me ayudó una vez que fui a una discoteca a escondidas. —

— Qué horror Ino, no cuentes eso, Hinata va a pensar que mi madre es una liberal. —

— No es que sea liberal, es que es ge-ni-al. Ya quisiera yo tenerla para salir con ella de fiesta, pero en su lugar, mi madre es una aburrida como tú. Y aparte de eso, también tiene en común contigo que se la pasa viendo novelas coreanas. —

— Doramas, cerda. —Corrigió Sakura mientras sumergía el borde de su nacho en guacamole.

— A ver, ya. Hinata, de verdad no va a pasar nada, es una simple fiesta. Tú no bebes alcohol, no fumas, no te drogas ni te enrollas con tipos o eres promiscua; si no haces nada malo, ¿por qué no ir a disfrutar sanamente? —preguntó Karin, a lo que Sakura e Ino asintieron mientras comían. — El plan de la madre de Sakura irá bien. En cuanto a los tipos ni te preocupes, se te acerca algún loco y mi hermano le da una paliza. —

— ¿Irá Sasori?-Pregunté. Sakura desvió la mirada e Ino abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, en señal de alerta. —Es verdad. ¡Lo siento! —

— No te preocupes Hina. —Me dijo Sakura con una sonrisa amable.

—Corrijo, ¿Irá Cosa Dos? —

— Cosa Dos pertenece a la fraternidad, seguro que va —respondió Ino.

— Por eso me arreglaré muy bien y le restregaré en la cara de lo que se perdió. —Sakura hizo ademanes de grandeza y echó su cabello hacia atrás, con mucho estilo.

Sonreí, mi amiga ojiverde ya no estaba más triste, sólo que le era incómodo hablar de él, supongo.

— Nunca me haré a la idea de que saliste con el cretino de mi hermano. —Comentó Karin burlonamente.

— Bueno ya ¿no? —

Pasamos toda la tarde viendo películas hasta más o menos las ocho y media de la noche. Al otro día tendríamos el examen que habían cancelado, así que regresamos a casa a buena hora.

La mamá de Sakura hizo el favor de dejarme en mi hogar, pues los Haruno viven a unas cuantas calles de ahí. Al llegar cené un sándwich de pavo con queso derretido y me fui a dormir, asegurándome que ésta vez sí escuchase la alarma, y así poder borrar de mi futuro a _Kentucky Fried Chicken_.

* * *

Sonó el despertador con aquél chirrido horrendo y estruendoso que tiene. Lo apagué de inmediato.

No había podido pegar ojo después de que desperté a las tres de la mañana. Me había carcomido toda la madrugada el hecho de que no sabía cómo efectuar una simple gráfica de parábola, pues olvidé repasar algunos temas de menor complejidad por enfocarme estudiando los más difíciles.

Miré al techo, sentí que mis ojos estaban más abiertos y tensos de lo normal. Cada vez que parpadeaba los sentía cansinos y entumidos. Realmente no soy una persona que sufra de insomnio, pero realmente me sentía ansiosa.

Sabía que en un rato más iba a estar muriendo de sueño y tentativamente de frío. Había comenzado a nevar alrededor de las cuatro y quince y ni siquiera quería pararme de la cama para ir al baño, mucho menos pensar en bajarme la ropa pues la sensación de la taza fría con mis pompis, me daba escalofríos. Hipotética y literalmente.

Me escurrí lentamente debajo de mis cobijas y saqué mi pierna, pero el choque de temperatura me hizo arrepentirme. Decidí enrollarme en ellas como si fuese un taco y me fui directamente al baño.

Ajusté la temperatura del agua antes que cualquier cosa, como dicen, mujer precavida vale por dos. Me senté sobre la taza del inodoro y contemplé el vacío unos cuantos minutos, hasta que el vapor proveniente de la ducha me despabiló.

Con un movimiento rápido, me deshice de mi armadura de mantas y las deposité en el cesto de la ropa, me desnudé y tomé una ducha bien caliente.

Después de ponerme el uniforme y cepillarme el cabello, desayuné un sándwich de espinacas, aguacate y queso a la parrilla, acompañado de un jugo de naranja y fresa. A Hanabi le hice unos panqueques y un licuado, al cual le eché unas vitaminas efervescentes de contrabando.

-Hina, ¿Me trenzarías el cabello?-

Hanabi me había extendido un peine y unas ligas. Más que una petición lo sentí como una orden sutilmente disfrazada.

A media trenza francesa, escuché el resonar característico de los tacones de mamá por el pasillo. Entró a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café expresso bien caliente, sin azúcar, pues de otro no toma.

— Cinco minutos y nos vamos jovencitas. —Sentenció después de beberse el café de un trago. Mamá había estudiado medicina, por lo que tomar café como si fuese agua era normal para ella.

Hanabi y yo nos cepillamos los dientes y bajamos de inmediato. Me coloqué un abrigo grueso encima del uniforme, un gorro y mis guantes. Hoy no hacía tanto frío para las orejeras; bueno, a mi consideración nunca hacía tanto frío para las orejeras, me daba algo de vergüenza usarlas.

Dejamos a Hanabi en la primaria y después mi madre me dejó en el colegio antes de ir a su consultorio. A lo lejos visualicé una mochila roja con un llavero de conejito rosa, perteneciente a Sakura. Era la única manera de localizarla cuando hacía frío, pues entre su gorro, orejeras y bufanda gigante, el cabello rosa llamativo quedaba oculto entre mil capas de trapos.

La primera mitad del día transcurrió normalmente; el examen fue complejo, pero estudiar me ayudó bastante (eso y que no vino nada sobre parábolas). Me considero, fervientemente, un auténtico y real fracaso para los números, así que me conformo con la satisfacción de haber realizado un buen trabajo, fruto de mi esfuerzo.

La última clase del día, gimnasia, se había cancelado pues el auto del profesor se había atascado en la nieve. Aproveché el tiempo libre y fui a la cafetería a comprar un rol de canela glaseado y un chocolate caliente.

Me senté en una mesa para poder comer tranquila y saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo del abrigo. La pantalla de bloqueo estaba inundada de mensajes.

 _"*Pizza is eternal: Sakura H: Niñas, no viene Gai, se atoró en su leotardo verde._

 _*Pizza is eternal: Sakura H: Digo, en la nieve._

 _*Pizza is eternal: Karin: Excelente. Por mi bien incluso si muere, así no tendríamos gimnasia nunca más en la puta vida._

 _*Pizza is eternal: Ino Y: Qué salvaje, no me sorprende._

 _*Pizza is eternal: Ino Y: Karin y yo tampoco tenemos ésta hora ¿no? Según yo, hoy compartimos gimnasia con ustedes._

 _*Pizza is eternal: Karin: Así es Peggy._

 _*Pizza is eternal: Sakura H: Así es Peggy x2._

 _*Pizza is eternal: Ino Y: Zorras._

 _Ino Y. ha cambiado el asunto del grupo de "Pizza is eternal" a "Operación Kappa Psi Lambda"_

 _*Operación Kappa Psi Lambda: Ino Y: Hay que aprovechar el tiempo. Aún hay mucho que planear para mañana en la noche._

 _*Operación Kappa Psi Lambda: Sakura H: Es verdad, hay que ver como secuestrar a Hinata._

 _*Operación Kappa Psi Lambda: Karin: Yo estoy en la sala de estudio. No hay ni un alma por acá, vengan y lo hablamos aquí._

 _*Operación Kappa Psi Lambda: Ino Y: Más bien no te quieres mover._

 _*Operación Kappa Psi Lambda: Karin: Para ser rubia eres muy lista._

 _*Operación Kappa Psi Lambda: Ino Y: Para ser una zanahoria, tú también. A esto, ¿Y Hinata? No ha leído los mensajes._

 _*Operación Kappa Psi Lambda: Karin: Hinata, contesta._

 _*Operación Kappa Psi Lambda: Sakura H: Hinata, contesta._

 _*Operación Kappa Psi Lambda: Ino: Hinata._

 _*Operación Kappa Psi Lambda: Karin: Hinataaaa._

 _*Operación Kappa Psi Lambda: Karin: Hinatatatatat…_

 _Hace 3 minutos_

 _Ver 34 mensajes más de 1 conversación"_

Suspiré. Mis amigas estaban locas.

Me terminé el rol de un bocado y llevé el chocolate en mano con intención de beberlo después. Me dirigí a la sala de estudio a paso rápido, por lo que llegué en un par de minutos.

— Llegó el rey de roma—pronunció Karin. Hoy llevaba el cabello sujetado porque estaba usando orejeras, eran negras y esponjosas. Se veía tan bonita que reconsideré usar las mías, pero hay que ser realistas. Karin es la flamante Karin, yo soy, pues Hinata.

— Bien, éste es el plan—

Ino sacó un libro rosa de su bolso y lo abrió frente a nosotras. Había muchas fotos, recortes y apuntes, con todas las _i_ escritas con corazones en vez de puntos; definitivamente, era el legendario y único " _Libro planificador"_ de Ino. Inmediatamente supe que ya no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

— Primera de tres etapas: La mentira perfecta—señaló el primer punto, acompañado de un recorte de un teléfono, una foto mía y una de Sakura. —Frentona, tú llamarás a la madre de Hinata hoy, a las 6 pm en punto. Es la hora perfecta pues la comida ya pasó y se acerca la hora de la cena. ¿Ya sabes bien lo que dirás? —

—Sí, cerdita. —

—Bien. Después de la llamada, los padres de Hinata naturalmente irán a dejarla a tu casa, para cerciorarse que todo está en orden. Es la naturaleza sobreprotectora que poseen. —Suspiré, era cierto. Me sentí algo avergonzada.

—Ahí tu mamá los despedirá y Hinata entrará, lo que nos lleva a concluir nuestro primer paso. — Ino dibujó un asterisco rosa a un lado de una foto de la señora Haruno. —Debemos recordar que tu madre es un punto clave. —

—Mi madre está más emocionada por ésto que yo. Así que no habrá problema con ella, créeme. —Sakura rodó los ojos y le dio un sorbo a mi chocolate caliente.

—Perfecto. Una vez teniendo al sujeto en territorio seguro, iniciará la Segunda etapa: Cambio de look. Básicamente convertiremos a un helado de vainilla sencillo pero con mucho potencial, en un Banana Split. Karin, para eso necesito que lleves tus herramientas de belleza. —

—Suena como si fuéramos a construir algo. —

—Y lo haremos. —Respondió Ino con una gran sonrisa. No me hundí más en mi asiento porque no se podía.

Ino pasó a la siguiente página pero no alcancé a ver más que varios recortes de atuendos de revistas de moda y rostros maquillados. Dijo que no podía mirar porque era _"sorpresa"_ , así que me concentré en terminar mi chocolate caliente. Me sentía emocionada, y un poco nerviosa.

Después de que las tres analizaran los planes un rato, asintieron en aprobación y mi rubia amiga cerró el libro, decidida. La miré confundida.

— ¿Qué? Es todo. —

— ¿No eran tres etapas? —pregunté con curiosidad. Ino, Sakura y Karin se miraron entre ellas y después me sonrieron de una manera que ya conocía. _Maliciosamente._

— La tercera ya no es de tu incumbencia. —Respondió Karin mientras se llevaba su mochila al hombro.

—Hinata, confía en nosotras. Nos lo agradecerás después —Sakura me guiñó un ojo. Salimos de ahí y de camino a casa, mi mente se concentraba en pensar una sola cosa.

 _¿Por qué a mí?_


	2. ¿Qué pasó ayer?

Todo había marchado bien en el colegio. No podía creer que estuviésemos a medio año de entrar a la universidad, sinceramente me daba algo de miedo.

El día estaba agradable hoy, soleado y con una temperatura perfecta. Ni rastros de la nevada de ayer, más que un poco de hielo que prontamente iba a desaparecer.

—Oye Hina, ¿cómo estás? —

— ¿Eh? —

Miré confundida a Sakura, casi siempre caminábamos juntas a casa y hoy no era la excepción. Los momentos de silencio que había entre nosotras siempre eran normales, pero hoy mi amiga pelirosada se había molestado en romper el hielo.

—Sí. Vaya, no me refiero a una pregunta de rutina, si no a algo más profundo. —

—Oh, ya veo— La miré. Iba cabizbaja, siguiendo con la vista cada paso que daban sus pies. —Estoy bien Saku, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí. ¿Tú que tal estás? —

—Bien, supongo. —contestó tímida.

— ¿Supones? Sabes que si sucede algo siempre puedes decírmelo. —

—Lo sé. — Me miró un momento —No es nada, sólo estoy un poco angustiada por mi decisión profesional. —

—Elegiste arquitectura— asintió, y luego desvió la mirada. —Pero quieres medicina—

Sakura se detuvo un momento, lo que yo imité. Volteó a verme de nuevo, se le habían aguado los ojos.

—Papá quiere que me vaya a una universidad prestigiosa en América. Si no escogía arquitectura, él no pensaba pagarme los estudios. —

Sentí mi corazón detenerse un momento, una mezcla de angustia y molestia se había instalado en mi pecho. Miré a Sakura derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, y yo aún no podía salir del asombro de la noticia.

No pude hacer nada más que abrazarla mientras ella sollozaba. No sé cuándo fue que yo también comencé a llorar, pero era inevitable. Asimilar que mi mejor amiga se fuera a otro continente no era posible para mí.

—Hinata, prométeme que haremos que estas vacaciones sean inolvidables. —

—Te lo prometo. — Le dije, con la sonrisa más amplia que pude formar. Le extendí mi dedo meñique y lo enganché con el de ella. Sonrió.

Sakura siguió su camino a casa y yo me quedé frente al edificio de consultorios donde trabaja mamá. Le di las buenas tardes al guardia y a la recepcionista y subí al elevador, dónde pulsé el botón con el número cuatro.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver la pulcra sala de espera del piso de Salud de la Mujer. Mi madre es Ginecóloga Obstetra y trabaja en el consultorio número tres, a la derecha.

—Buenas tardes, Hinata. — Saludó cordialmente su recepcionista —La Dra. Hyuga se encuentra con una paciente, puedes tomar asiento si deseas. —

—Muchas gracias Matsuri— Le dediqué una sonrisa y seguí su recomendación. Tomé una revista y comencé a hojearla para hacer más llevadera la espera.

Llegué a la sección de anuncios y ofertas de trabajo. Había una vacante para dependienta en " _Lit Fashion_ ", una tienda de ropa en el centro comercial y otra para cajera en _McDonald's_ del centro; así como una para instructor de gimnasio en el Centro Deportivo de Konoha y otra de ayudante en la panadería "El rayo de Konoha".

¿El rayo de Konoha? Esa era la panadería donde siempre íbamos Hanabi y yo a comprar con mamá. Leí con más atención el apartado.

 _"El rayo de Konoha, panadería y repostería, busca ayudante. Requisitos: Ser mayor de 15 años, sexo indistinto, disponibilidad de horario y mucha actitud para trabajar. Informes con…"_

—Hinata—mi madre me llamó desde la puerta. Cerré la revista y fui con ella de inmediato.

Mamá estaba guardando su bata clínica cuando entré. Siempre me gustaba ver lo que había en su consultorio, en especial la repisa de figuras de _Hello Kitty_ que coleccionaba. Había fotos de Hanabi y mías cuando éramos más pequeñas, y una de papá y mamá en sus vacaciones en las Bahamas, todas sobre el escritorio.

— ¡Al fin viernes! Pensé que no lo lograría, hoy tuve muchas pacientes. Una está embarazada de trillizos. — Me comentó mientras desconectaba varios enchufes, para después apagar la luz del lugar. Abrió la puerta y me hizo una seña para que saliera por delante de ella.

— ¿Y cómo es que se forman los trillizos? —

—Pues verás—cerró la puerta del consultorio con llave —los embarazos múltiples dan dos tipos de bebés: los monocigóticos, resultado de un solo cigoto, que posteriormente se divide y los dicigóticos o policigóticos, resultado de dos o más óvulos distintos fecundados por dos o más espermatozoides distintos.

—O sea, que el segundo es como si fueran hermanos normales nacidos el mismo día. —

—Así es cariño— afirmó mientras nos subíamos al ascensor —En cuanto a embarazos de tres productos, tres espermatozoides fecundan tres óvulos distintos, o bien dos óvulos son fecundados por dos espermatozoides, pero uno de esos cigotos se divide después. —

— ¿Entonces pueden nacer dos gemelos idénticos y un hermano diferente? — pregunté mientras mamá firmaba la hoja de salida en la recepción.

—Sí. Pero también hay un tercer caso, el cuál es el que presenta mi paciente. —

Salimos del edificio y abordamos la camioneta. Mamá espero a que abrochara mi cinturón de seguridad para ponerse en marcha.

—Mi paciente está embarazada de trillizos monocigóticos, es decir, un mismo cigoto se dividió en tres partes. Esto significa que dará a luz a tres bebés, con el mismo material genético, el mismo sexo, y obviamente, serán idénticos. —

—Es maravilloso, ¿no es así? —Pregunté. A veces la vida podía ser sorprendente.

—Es más que eso. Un caso así es tan raro, que es mil veces más probable sacarse la lotería. Y esa mamá tendrá tres hermosas niñas, idénticas y maravillosas. — Mamá me sonrió por el retrovisor, yo le devolví el gesto de manera auténtica.

* * *

En casa comimos un poco de arroz chino con pollo y lo acompañamos con rollos de verduras. Hanabi y yo estábamos en mi habitación viendo televisión cuando alguien llamó al teléfono de la casa. Sonó unas cuantas veces y después paró.

Me fijé en la hora en mi teléfono y marcaba las seis con un minuto. Lo bloqueé y seguí mirando la televisión.

Momentos después, mamá me llamó a la sala. Bajé y papá y ella estaban sentados en el sofá, esperándome. Inmediatamente sentí un nudo en el estómago, acompañado de un mal presentimiento.

—Hinata—pronunció mi padre. Su voz era grave e intimidante. —Nunca nos mencionaste que querías ir a casa de los Haruno a pasar la noche. —

¡Rayos! ¡Había olvidado por completo en plan!

—Perdón papá, lo olvidé—Mi padre me miró con sospecha.

—Estoy enterado que hoy son las fiestas de las fraternidades universitarias. Si acaso, llegara a suceder alguna situación en la que tú vayas sin mi permiso, estarás castigada todas las vacaciones. Tenlo por seguro. —

Me sentí como una niña cuando la encuentran robando galletas de la alacena. Mi corazón se aceleró, mis manos sudaron frío y estaba segura de que había palidecido. No soy buena mintiendo.

—C-cómo crees papá, n-nunca haría algo así—La mirada de papá se intensificó durante un momento, pero después se levantó del sofá, indicando que el interrogatorio había terminado. Sentí mi alma descansar.

—Bien, si es así no habrá problema. Te iremos a dejar en veinte minutos. —

Papá se dirigió a la cocina y mamá fue detrás de él. Subí rápidamente a mi habitación y guardé un cambio de ropa, un pijama y mis artículos de higiene personal. Ino me dijo que no llevara nada para la fiesta pues eso estaba en sus manos.

El camino a casa de Sakura fue silencioso, más de lo normal. Trate de mantener mi semblante tranquilo para no levantar sospechas. Al llegar, la señora Haruno nos recibió y convenció a mis padres de que no habría ningún problema, que estaría sana y salva dentro de la casa; tal como indicaba el plan de Ino. Mis padres regresaron a casa y yo subí a la habitación de Sakura.

Entré y me encontré con Ino, Sakura y Karin, acompañadas de un auténtico desastre. Era como si un tornado de belleza hubiera pasado por ahí y dejado ropa, zapatos, maquillaje y utensilios para el cabello por todo el lugar. Suspiré, de verdad no había imaginado lo que vendría.

* * *

Después de una hora o algo así (que yo sentí como una eternidad) me dijeron que al fin, estaba lista.

Karin vestía pantalones negros de cuero, una ombliguera color vino y zapatillas _stiletto_ negras; mientras que Ino llevaba un mini vestido azul marino de tirantes con botas altas color blanco. Sakura había seguido mi consejo y había optado por un vestido negro de manga larga y unas zapatillas negras con _glitter_ , estaba usando sus extensiones, así que su lacio cabello rosa se veía más largo y estilizado. Ino llevaba su cabello rubio suelto, ondulado de las puntas y Karin se había hecho una media cola alta, muy al estilo de _Ariana Grande_.

Me acerqué al espejo, temerosa de lo que podría encontrar; en cambio mis amigas me miraban con cierto orgullo. Sakura había dejado mi largo cabello negro azulado suelto, pero había separado mi flequillo a cada lado de mi rostro, descubriendo la piel nívea de mi frente; Karin había maquillado mis párpados con sombras oscuras y un delineado felino perfecto, haciendo que el color grisáceo claro de mis ojos resaltara. Mis pestañas, maquilladas con mascara negra, enmarcaban mi mirada, mientras que mis labios pintados de un color vino oscuro hacían contraste.

Ino me había prestado un conjunto blanco de dos piezas. Un top de tirantes, con escote en "V", que terminaba debajo de mis pechos y una falda lápiz que iba desde mi cintura hasta un poco antes de mis rodillas. Tenía zapatillas _stiletto_ , también blancas.

No daba crédito a lo que veía, realmente me daba un poco de vergüenza salir vestida así, pero me gustaba sentirme diferente a la Hinata de siempre. Me sentía, _bonita_.

—Muy bien chicas, ya que admiramos a nuestra bella creación por un momento, es hora de partir. Y _disfrutar_ — Anunció Ino, enfatizando la última palabra. Karin y Sakura chocaron sus vasos de plástico como motivo de celebración y bebieron _Coca-Cola_ de ellos. Parecía, que iba a ser la noche de nuestras vidas.

El camino fue ameno, cantamos algunas canciones en inglés y nos tomamos algunas _selfies._ Conforme nos acercábamos a la Universidad de Konoha, la música estridente y el bullicio propio de una fiesta se iban haciendo más audibles. Las casas de fraternidad se encontraban en la calle trasera a la universidad, conocida como " _Sorority Street_ ".

Pasamos la casa de fraternidad _Gamma Theta_ , después seguía la _Kappa Gamma_ y por último, llegamos a la casa de fraternidad _Kappa Psi Lambda._ El estruendo era muy fuerte y tenía todo el aspecto de una fiesta, como en las películas; Una enorme casa, de tres pisos, con reflectores alumbrando la entrada y el letrero de "KΨΛ", chicos con chaquetas de fraternidad y chicas muy guapas. Por un momento me sentí tan asustada que consideré regresarme a casa de los Haruno con la mamá de Sakura.

Volteé, encontrándome sola en el asiento y con la puerta abierta, mis amigas ya habían bajado del vehículo. Ino me extendía la mano desde fuera, sonriéndome. Sentí todos mis miedos desaparecer, tenía amigas increíbles, y me sentía increíble. Hoy era nuestra noche.

Bajé del auto con ayuda de Ino, y las cuatro nos dirigimos a la entrada. No hubo necesidad de entregarle los pases a los guardias de seguridad; Karin dijo que esos eran los privilegios de ser una chica bonita, o algo así.

En el primer momento que entramos, era dificultoso caminar. Eran tantas personas que cada espacio que hubiera, se encontraba ocupado; mi ansiedad comenzaba a crecer poco a poco.

Karin me hizo una seña, indicándome que la siguiera. Pasamos por la sala, había adolescentes bebiendo, fumando, parejas besándose, gente ebria y uno que otro bailando ahí dentro. Salimos al jardín, un espacio muy amplio y con piscina, dónde todo el asunto era un poco peor que adentro. Entendí por qué papá no me dejaba ir a fiestas.

Karin me dijo algo, pero no logré escucharla.

— _¿Qué dices Kari?_ — le dije, alzando un poco mi voz. Me respondió con un sí, por lo que supe que efectivamente, no me había escuchado. — _¿Qué dices?_ —repetí.

— _¡Oh!_ — entendió lo que trataba de decirle y se me acerco un poco para que yo pudiese escucharla. — _¡Dije que en un momento sabrás de qué trata la etapa tres del plan!_ —

El miedo se instaló en mí, e incrementó cada vez que Karin nos acercaba a un grupo de integrantes de la fraternidad. Cuando tocó la espalda de uno de ellos, quise salir corriendo. Lo abrazó, lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y en vez de mí, la que se marcho fue ella.

— ¡Hola!— el saludo hizo que levantara la mirada inmediatamente. Posé mis ojos sobre el chico con el que Karin me había dejado. Tenía el cabello lacio y castaño, la piel bronceada, y unos triángulos rojos invertidos pintados en las mejillas, en honor a la fraternidad.

—H-hola—Respondí con voz baja, él sonrió. Sus piezas dentales eran perfectas, lo más notorio eran sus afilados colmillos; parecían de algún animal salvaje, sacado de un documental de _Animal Planet_.

Espera un momento Hinata. Colmillos afilados como en los documentales, piel bronceada… ¡Era el chico que me encontró olfateando los roles en la panadería!

¡Qué vergüenza!

— ¡Mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka! ¿El tuyo cuál es, preciosa? —Preguntó. Su aliento tenía un fuerte olor a alcohol, lo que me hizo arrugar un poco la nariz.

— Hinata—Respondí de manera tímida. Sentí el sonrojo subir a mis mejillas, era la primera vez que un chico me llamaba _preciosa_ directamente. Agradecí que él no me reconociera de la panadería.

— ¿Qué? —Acercó su oreja a mí, pero la quitó antes de que le pudiera contestar— ¡No te escucho nada! ¡Mejor vamos arriba para platicar! — Me señaló la parte superior de la casa, y antes de que pudiese decirle que no, ya se había dado la media vuelta con mi brazo sujetado en una mano y su vaso con Whisky en la otra.

Antes de entrar a la casa, nos encontramos nuevamente a Karin, que lo detuvo. Di gracias al cielo por haber sido salvada.

— ¡Kiba espera un momento! ¡No te puedes llevar a Hinata así como así! —

¡Esa es mi buena amiga!

— ¡Primero tiene que probar este tequila! —

Retiro lo dicho; Karin tenía en proceso de alcoholizaje hasta a la última célula de su cuerpo, y en tiempo récord.

Mi pelirroja amiga me presionó las mejillas con sus dedos pulgar e índice para que abriera la boca y me introdujo la boquilla de una botella de tequila. Traté de no tragar pero sentí que me ahogaba, así que terminé tomándolo. Inmediatamente que quitó la botella sentí ganas de vomitar, pero me aguanté.

Karin se fue y el chico aún tenía mi mano sujeta. Me llevó escaleras arriba y con cada escalón que subíamos me sentía más mareada. Era la primera vez que probaba alcohol.

Nos metimos a una habitación que tenía dos literas y un sillón, en el cual nos sentamos. El chico me dijo algo pero no escuché pues la música de afuera hacía que me zumbaran los oídos, así que asentí.

Vi cómo se acercaba poco a poco a mi rostro, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Inmediatamente supe su intención y quise ponerme de pie e irme, pero mis piernas no me respondían correctamente. Cerré los ojos para poder concentrar mi mente en algo más que no fuera lo que estaba pasando, pero al cabo de unos momentos, el beso nunca llegó. En vez de eso, sentí un líquido frío caer sobre mi pie.

El chico se había quedado completamente dormido, derramando el contenido de su vaso sobre mi pierna.

Escuché voces masculinas fuera de la puerta, parecía una conversación, pero no muy clara para mi estado alcoholizado.

 _— ¡Tú busca en el piso de arriba y yo en éste! ¡Ino me dijo que Kiba había subido con su amiga! —_

— _¡Claro! ¡Le diré a Shikamaru que ayude buscando en el jardín, por si acaso!_ —

Ino, pobrecilla, espero que encuentre a su amiga.

Volteé al techo, el "KΨΛ" estampado en él daba vueltas, pareciese que estuviera bailando. La puerta se abrió de repente, interrumpiendo el baile de las letras griegas simpáticas.

— ¡La encontré! —

Quité la mirada del techo y la dirigí a quién fuera que haya interrumpido. Me topé con lo más hermoso que mis ojos hubieran podido ver.

Era un ángel, estoy segura, uno que vino a salvarme. Era muy alto y vestía una de esas raras chaquetas de fraternidad en vez de una túnica, pero no había duda de que era un ser celestial.

Se acercó a mí y me tomó de los hombros, quedé frente a frente con él. En sus ojos se reflejaba el cielo y las galaxias, y en su cabello el sol y todos los astros.

— _¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata?_ —

 _¿Te puedo besar, Hinata?_ Escuché decirle y asentí. Cerré los ojos pero mi beso nunca llegó, así que decidí hacerlo yo.

Junté mis labios con los suyos y experimenté la explosión del Big Bang en mi cabeza. Había compartido mi primer beso con un ser divino, estaba escrito en las estrellas.

Abrí los ojos y pude ver a Sakura mirarme sorprendida desde la puerta, le sonreí y después, el espectáculo de luces se volvió oscuridad.

Me quedé dormida.

* * *

— _Hinata, despierta_ —

Abrí los ojos, encontrándome frente a frente con el rostro de Ino. La luz proveniente de la ventana me molestaba un poco; cerré los ojos por reflejo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó mi amiga, apartándome el flequillo de la frente. Le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento por preocuparse.

— Realmente me duele el estómago, la cabeza y estoy algo mareada. Tal vez comí algo que estaba malo en la fiesta. —

Karin se asomó desde la puerta del cuarto de baño.

— ¡Májs bien traejs una rejsaca de fjuta madjre! — gritó con el cepillo dental introducido en la boca, salpicando espuma del dentífrico.

Me reí sutilmente por el gesto. Cuando miré a Ino, su expresión era de total consternación.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunté preocupada, Ino solía reír con las bromas de Karin siempre.

Mi amiga pelirroja se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Los ojos celestes de Ino y los rojizos de Karin, enmarcados por sus características gafas, se encontraron un par de segundos; se miraban con complicidad. Posteriormente, ambas me miraron con duda.

— Hinata, sólo por si acaso. ¿Qué pasó ayer? —

Miré confundida a Ino. ¿Habrá bebido tanto como para no recordar?

Sakura entró a la habitación en ese momento. Realmente no recordaba haberla visto en la noche de ayer, exceptuando el momento en el que apareció en la puerta de la habitación de aquél chico.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fiereza y se asentó un dolor opresivo en mi pecho. No podía recordar por qué llegué a la habitación del chico ni qué pasó después.

Mis amigas se miraron entre sí de nuevo, con claro gesto de preocupación y yo sospeché lo peor. ¿Qué pasó ayer? ¿Qué me hizo aquél chico?

—Hinata—Sakura me abrazó después de pronunciar suavemente mi nombre. Comencé a sollozar, sabía que lo que diría a continuación iba a ser fuerte para mí.

— Te perdono, no hay resentimientos. Eres mi mejor amiga. —

 _¿Eh?_

— Sé que estabas ebria cuando besaste a Uzumaki—

Los recuerdos regresaron a mi cabeza sin ninguna sutileza. Ruido, el chico de los colmillos, Karin, tequila, "KΨΛ" en el techo. Mis labios junto a los labios de aquel chico rubio de ojos celestes, que había visto antes múltiples veces, pero nunca había sabido su nombre.

Había besado a nada más y nada menos que un perfecto desconocido que en realidad, conocía del todo. Naruto Uzumaki, o mejor conocido como "Cosa Uno" por la gravedad de sus actos.

Besé al chico que, de la forma más cruel, le rompió el corazón a mi mejor amiga.


	3. ¿Un buen día? ¡No lo creo!

Hoy el día había amanecido soleado. Saqué una pierna de los cobertores buscando refrescarme, sin éxito alguno. El calor terminó disipando mi somnolencia después de un rato, así que decidí comenzar la rutina.

Me levanté de la cama y estiré mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza, hasta quedar de puntitas. Abrí las cortinas, dejando que los rayos del sol entraran a mi habitación.

Tomé una ducha rápidamente y me puse unos shorts cortos y una blusa fresca de tirantes. Hoy tenía ganas de ser productiva; quería plantar algo en el jardín o hacer la receta del Strudel de manzana que había anotado la vez pasada mientras veía el canal de cocina. Inspiré, dejando que el oxígeno llenara mis pulmones.

Sonreí. Hoy era un bello día.

Metí mis pies torpemente en mis sandalias y baje las escaleras dando brinquitos. Papá, mamá y Hanabi estaban sentados en el comedor, apenas empezando a desayunar.

— ¡Buenos días! —

— Buenos días hermana—Contestó una somnolienta Hanabi a mi saludo matutino.

Mamá se paró de su asiento, llevando una jarra vacía de la mesa consigo.

—Buenos días también, cielo—besó mi flequillo antes de servir más jugo de naranja en la jarra. — Hay panqueques, siéntate a desayunar—

Tomé asiento a la derecha de mi padre, junto a Hanabi y me serví dos panqueques. Mamá me dejó cubiertos cuando pasó detrás de mí para ir a su lugar.

Estiré mi brazo buscando tomar la miel de maple, pero me quedaba algo lejos. Pesé a mi clara incapacidad de tomar una simple botella de miel situada enfrente de mi padre, él no hizo gesto alguno para intentar ayudarme.

— Padre, ¿podrías pasarme la miel, por favor? —

Papá siguió comiendo como si no hubiera emitido sonido alguno. Retiré mi brazo lentamente y lo puse sobre mi pierna, observando mis uñas con falso interés para evitar que vieran mi gesto de tristeza.

Si bien papá no era muy expresivo, no solía ignorarme de esa manera. Mamá me miró con pena y me acercó la miel; decidí hacer como si nada hubiese pasado y vertí un poco sobre mis tortitas.

— Mami, Moegi me invitó hoy a pasar la tarde en su casa. ¿Puedo ir? — Preguntó Hanabi sutilmente mientras cortaba sus panqueques en cuadritos. Siempre lo hacía, pues de otra forma no se los comía. Era una manía de toda la vida desde que aprendió a usar cubiertos.

— ¿A qué hora cielo? —

— Creo que a las cinco. —

Ino me había comentado que quería ir al centro comercial, así que aproveché la ocasión.

— ¿Crees que puedas dejarme a mí también en el centro comercial a las cinco treinta? —

—No irás a ninguna parte. —

Papá se había dignado a dirigirme la palabra por primera vez en todo el día. Lo vi de mala forma, pero al momento que mis ojos se encontraron con su mirada impregnada de ira, empecé a sentirme preocupada.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunté desafiante ignorando cualquier pensamiento de debilidad que se plantara en mi cabeza. Pude ver claramente que a mi padre no le había gustado mi respuesta.

— Por esto. — Papá arrojó un papel arrugado enfrente de mí, que cayó en la miel de mis panqueques. No necesité abrirlo para saber que era. —Y para la próxima que quieras irte a la habitación de un tipo desconocido, procura que no te tomen fotos. —

Mi padre se levantó furioso de la mesa, sin terminar su desayuno. Me quedé mirando el pase de entrada a la fiesta que yacía cómodamente en mi comida. Me preocupaba saber de qué fotos hablaba mi padre, pero sinceramente no era el momento para averiguarlo.

Mi madre se levantó en silencio, recogió el plato de papá y se fue, supongo que a intentar calmarlo.

Hanabi tomó mi mano, su calor corporal me hizo estremecer al contacto con mis manos frías. Me sentía fuera de órbita, era la primera vez que me metía en problemas. Simplemente, ¿qué tenía que sentir?

Si bien, me sentía triste por haber decepcionado a mis padres, no sabía que seguía. ¿Debía disculparme? ¿Debía enojarme por lo recién sucedido? Mis dudas se hicieron aparte durante un momento cuando miré a Hanabi. Me veía preocupada y sus ojos grisáceos se veían cristalinos.

¿Qué ejemplo le estaba dando a mi hermana menor?

—Hina, ¿se enojaron porque dije que quería ir con Moegi? —Hanabi me preguntó inocentemente, un par de lágrimas se le escurrieron por las mejillas.

Sentí mi corazón encogerse y la estreché entre mis brazos.

—Oh pequeña, nada de eso. Están molestos por culpa de tu hermana, que hizo algo que no debía—

—Yo te quiero—me susurró Hanabi, con la cara hundida en mi cabello—No me gusta que peleen, ni que papá te grite—

—No pasa nada—

La alejé de mi pecho y le sequé el rostro con una servilleta. Acomodé un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y le pellizqué la barriga, lo que le hizo gracia.

Sonreí lo más que pude para convencerla de que todo marchaba bien y terminamos nuestros panqueques. Honestamente, no los disfruté ni un poco.

Una vez que Hanabi se fue a su habitación, empecé a recoger la mesa. Tomé con sumo cuidado la invitación arrugada y pegajosa con la intención de tirarla; sin embargo, algo en ella me llamó la atención. La desdoblé, encontrándome con algo peculiar.

Pasé mi dedo por la parte superior derecha, tocando las letras escritas con bolígrafo color rosa. _Sakura_ , se leía, escrito con la caligrafía de Ino. Descarté de inmediato la hipótesis de que hubieran encontrado por accidente mi invitación tirada por ahí, dentro de la casa.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo y cómo llegó eso y las supuestas fotos a manos de mi padre?

—Hinata—

Me sobresalté un poco al oír la voz de mi madre. Arrugué de nueva cuenta el papel y lo metí con rapidez a mi bolsillo trasero.

—Tu padre y yo hemos hablado, y decidimos que estarás castigada durante las vacaciones, como él te lo había dicho antes. —

¿¡Todo un mes por culpa de una sola noche!? No creí que papá lo dijera enserio. Que tristeza.

Mamá me miró en busca de una respuesta de mi parte. Yo solo bajé la cabeza y asentí débilmente.

—Lo siento cariño, pero también nos hemos tomado la libertad de elegir tu castigo. Después de meditarlo un poco, llegamos a un acuerdo. —Mamá me extendió una página arrancada de una revista— Tendrás un empleo, trabajarás y aprenderás a estar bajo una disciplina para ganar tu propio dinero. Empiezas mañana lunes, a las ocho del día. —

¿Qué?

No, no podía pasar. ¿Un empleo? Ni siquiera podía pedir que me pasaran algo de la mesa en casa de mis amigas sin sufrir primero un ataque de ansiedad, ¿cómo se suponía que tendría que interactuar con otras personas para trabajar? ¡Y con un montón de clientes también!

— ¿Por qué no me consultaron antes? No voy a poder hacerlo mamá. —

—Claro que podrás. Aparte, si tú no nos consultaste para ir a esa fiesta, ¿Por qué nosotros habríamos de hacerlo para elegir tu castigo? — Mamá sonrió sarcásticamente— ¡Buena suerte! —

Se dio la media vuelta y regreso a su habitación. Solté un largo suspiro de resignación y me enfoqué en lavar los platos durante un rato para despejar mi mente. El bello día que me deparaba la vida terminó siendo un fracaso.

* * *

Lavar el último plato me costó más de lo que debería, me dolía la espalda de estar parada tanto rato. Sequé mis manos en el mandil que me había puesto para no mojarme y posteriormente me lo quité y lo dejé colgado.

Salí de la cocina en dirección a las escaleras, no sin antes tomar la hoja de revista que había dejado sobre la mesa.

Subí a mi habitación, me quité las sandalias y me arrojé a la cama. Hundí mi cara sobre las almohadas, aspirando el aroma de mi shampoo para el cabello que se había quedado impregnado. Mi mente estaba tan cansada que eventualmente después de un rato en esa posición, siendo arrullada por el olor a lavanda, me quedé dormida.

Desperté cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Mi cabello estaba hecho una maraña y un hilillo de saliva seca adornaba la comisura izquierda de mi boca. Me tallé el rostro con el dorso de mi mano y di un gran bostezo. Mi estómago se manifestó con algunos sonidos, pidiendo comida.

Me levanté, pero la sensación mullida que esperaba debajo de mis pies gracias a la alfombra, fue intercambiada por una hoja de papel satinado pegado a la planta de mi pie. Había pisado la dichosa hoja de revista que supongo se me había caído de la mano al quedarme dormida.

La tomé. _"Sección de anuncios y ofertas de trabajo de Konoha"_.

Bueno, era de esperarse que hubiesen sacado el empleo de aquí. Había unas cuantas opciones tachadas (incluyendo la del McDonald's) y una encerrada en un círculo. "Panadería El Rayo de Konoha"

Seguro que fue elección de mi madre. Por lo menos era un lugar que frecuentábamos y del que conocía sus instalaciones y el personal. Eso me alivió bastante.

Un momento.

Mi alivio duro muy poco cuando se me apareció en la mente la cara de Kiba, el chico colmilludo. Creo que no era una ventaja del todo conocer el personal; más bien, definitivamente no era una ventaja conocer al personal.

Maldigo el momento en que me convencieron de ir a esa fiesta.

Eso me hizo recordar la invitación que tenía en mi bolsillo trasero. De solo pensar el desastre que habría allí dentro pensé en no sacarla de ahí por el momento, pero era necesario. Metí mi mano entre la miel pegada a la mezclilla y saqué el dichoso pedazo de papel, que estaba peor que antes; aun así la parte que me interesaba seguía legible.

Tomé mi teléfono y me metí a la aplicación del chat. Descarté a Sakura e Ino por las circunstancias y me fui por Karin. Abrí su conversación y le mandé una foto de la invitación.

Karin estaba en línea y leyó mi mensaje inmediatamente, para mi fortuna.

 _"Yo: Imagen adjunta._

 _Yo: Kari, esto llegó a manos de mis padres. ¿Sabes algo? Estoy en problemas._

 _Karin: Qué coño._

 _Karin: Si Sakura lo hizo por lo de Uzumaki es una perra. Lo mismo va para Ino._

 _Karin: Por mucho que sean mis amigas, si se comportan como perras, para mí son perras. Bueno, cualquiera que te haya hecho esto es una perra. Aunque sea hombre._

 _Karin: Espera. Investigaré."_

Bloqueé mi teléfono y me senté en la orilla de la cama. En realidad no creía ni un poco que Sakura o Ino hubiesen hecho algo, sin embargo no me atrevía a preguntarles nada por miedo a que creyeran que las estaba involucrando. Eran mis amigas y no quería herir sus sentimientos haciéndoles creer equivocadamente que dudaba de ellas.

Bajé y abrí el frigorífico en busca de comida. Había un refractario con un _Post-It_ en él _"Fuimos a dejar a Hanabi donde Moegi. No te quise despertar, parecía que estabas descansando bien. Besos, mamá."._

Tomé el pequeño recado y lo presioné contra mi pecho. Me sentí mal de haber defraudado a mamá.

Calenté el filete de pollo con pasta que me habían dejado, me serví jugo de arándano y lo subí a mi habitación. Comí en la cama mientras veía _Plaza Sésamo_ en el canal infantil.

Escuché vibrar mi teléfono, había recibido un nuevo mensaje. Tal vez fuese Karin con algo que me diera una pista de que había pasado.

 _"Ino Y: Son las 5:20, ¿irás o no?_

 _Ino Y: Sakura irá también._

 _Ino Y: Avisa si vas, murcielaguito. Besos"_

Realmente no quería ir, ni me dejarían. Me sentí mejor sabiendo que si no iba no era totalmente mi culpa.

Avisé a Ino y seguí viendo la televisión. Me fui a cepillar los dientes y me puse pijama, pues no saldría a ningún lado. Después de un rato, empezaron a pasar _El Hobbit_ , y a media película, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _—Hinata, ¿puedo besarte? —_

Me levanté de golpe y me fijé en el reloj de la mesita de noche. Seis y media, justo a tiempo.

Tomé una ducha rápida y me cepillé los dientes antes que cualquier cosa. No tenía apetito, tenía nervios. Y muchos.

Me envolví el cuerpo con una toalla y me paré frente a mi armario. ¿Qué se supone que debía usar?

Traté de no pensar mucho en la vestimenta que usaban en la panadería porque lo único que me venía a la mente era el chico de los colmillos. Decidí ponerme unos jeans ajustados, una blusa color verde y unos tennis blancos. Sujeté mi cabello en un moño despeinado.

Bajé las escaleras, encontrándome a mi padre de frente, sentado en el comedor. Estaba elegante como siempre, traje de color gris, con camisa blanca y corbata morada.

—Buenos días—saludé suavemente evitando cualquier contacto visual. No hubo respuesta.

Pasé a la cocina y me hice un jugo verde, lo puse en un termo que metí en mi bolso junto con un sándwich del pollo de ayer, salsa italiana de tomate, un poco de albahaca y queso mozzarella.

Salí de la cocina y mi padre seguía sentado ahí, en silencio. No había rastro de platos, comida o utensilios que indicasen que había desayunado. Solo él.

—Disculpa, papá. ¿Mamá ya casi viene para llevarme? —

—Tu madre está dormida. Te llevaré yo, así que si no tienes nada más por hacer, vayámonos ahora; tengo que ir al trabajo. —Me contestó fríamente, a lo que asentí cabizbaja.

Nos metimos a su auto. Me senté en la parte de atrás y decidí quedarme en silencio.

De verdad no sabía qué tipo de fotos mías le habían enviado a papá, no podía recordar nada y tenía miedo de que haya hecho algo que pareciese malo. Ni siquiera recordaba la cara del tal Uzumaki, sólo sabía que tenía cabello rubio y ojos claros.

Hubiese querido que mi primer beso real fuese más especial.

En quinto grado había tenido un "novio" a escondidas. Ni siquiera recuerdo como se llamaba, pero él fue mi primer beso. Un beso soso, corto y de pico. Me sentí tan mal de haberlo besado sin tener permiso para tener novio, que lo terminé dos horas después.

Solo sabía de mi beso con un universitario porque me lo habían contado, no porque lo recordase; era como si alguien más lo hubiese hecho y yo solo escuchara su historia. Sólo que ésta vez no podía hacer como si no hubiese pasado porque todos lo habían visto, así que tendría que aceptar que ese fue mi "primer beso real".

Suspiré. El alcohol era malo.

Miré mi teléfono, eran apenas las siete y media y estábamos casi llegando al local. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que los nervios se habían ido un momento, pero vaya que habían regresado.

Revisé mi chat para distraerme; tenía un mensaje de mamá.

 _"Mamá: Con toda la actitud mi niña ¡diviértete como en la fiesta!_

 _Mamá: Jaja es broma."_

Eso me había hecho sentir peor.

Visualicé a lo lejos la panadería. Podía ver las repisas de pan vacías, pues sus paredes eran de cristal. Supuse que aún no había nadie.

No quería ser la primera en llegar. Consideré pedirle a papá que se quedara conmigo hasta que alguien llegara pero lo descarté de inmediato, ya era casi una adulta y no podía dejar que mis nuevos compañeros de trabajo me viesen como un bebé.

Sin embargo, cuando papá estacionó el auto enfrente, no me quise bajar. Tenía miedo, ganas de vomitar y ganas de hacer pipí. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Estuvimos un par de minutos dentro del auto en silencio, hasta que papá decidió romper el hielo.

—Bájate, tengo que ir a la oficina—

Tragué con dificultad y asentí. Abrí la puerta del auto y esperé un momento para desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad. Lo desabroché y esperé un momento para bajar una pierna a la banqueta, lo hice y espere un momento más para poner la otra.

Papá me miró con el entrecejo fruncido desde el espejo retrovisor, así que salí del auto con rapidez, pero cerré la puerta lentamente. Miré a papá, seguía con el ceño fruncido, así que me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta principal.

—Que te vaya bien, hija—

Volteé, pero papá ya había arrancado. Logré ver su mirada desde el retrovisor del auto. Sonreí.

Me paré frente a la gran puerta de la entrada, era muy alta, pesada y de madera oscura. La simple puerta me daba miedo, pero no iba dejarme intimidar por un objeto inanimado.

Tomé valor y decidida, la empujé para entrar al local.

No se abrió. Lo intenté de nuevo y lo mismo ¿reuní tanto valor como para no poder abrir una simple puerta? Me sentía muy inútil. Me entraron unas inmensas ganas de llorar al darme cuenta que no podía ni hacer algo tan fácil como abrir la puerta…

Tal vez sería mejor idea irme a casa.

— ¡Disculpa, señorita! ¡Lo siento pero abrimos hasta las nueve! —

Gritó una chica desde una pequeña puerta en un lateral de la tienda. Tenía el cabello castaño, recogido en dos moños a cada lado de la cabeza.

Miré hacia la puerta que tenía enfrente y me di cuenta de la enorme cadena y el candado de seguridad que por supuesto no había visto antes. Estaba cerrada.

Qué vergüenza.

Vi a la chica meterse de nuevo por aquella pequeña puerta de metal hacia dentro de la tienda. Fui hacia allá y la toqué un par de veces, pero nadie abrió. Se escuchaba mucho ruido dentro, así que se lo atribuí a que no me habían escuchado.

Empujé la puerta levemente y me adentré al lugar. Me quedé ahí parada observando lo que pasaba detrás de los mostradores a los que yo estaba acostumbrada a ver.

Había barras metálicas enormes, donde los panaderos amasaban el pan, hornos gigantes, muchos utensilios, bandejas, costales de ingredientes, un almacén de alimentos congelados y bastante gente trabajando. Parecía un escenario sacado de _Cake Boss_.

La chica de antes estaba decorando un pastel cuando me vió.

— ¡Oye no puedes estar aquí, dije que abríamos a las nueve! — todos voltearon en mi dirección durante un momento, pero después siguieron trabajando.

La chica se acercó a mí, parecía enojada.

— ¡Hey! Si quieres alcanzar el pan caliente no es necesario invadir nuestra…—

—Tenten, ella es el nuevo miembro de nuestro Staff. Su nombre es Hinata Hyuga, vio el anuncio que pusimos en la revista de la ciudad y viene con muchas ganas de trabajar ¿verdad?—

El chico que había interrumpido a la chica castaña me sonrió ampliamente. En ese momento deseé haber muerto por un coma etílico aquella noche. No había error, estaba segura.

Frente a mí, con sus ojos celestes y su cabello rubio, estaba el chico sonriéndome como si no le hubiera plantado un beso cuando estaba borracha hace dos días. ¿¡Pero qué demonios hacía él ahí!?

— ¡Haberlo dicho antes Uzumaki! Un poco más y la hubiese sacado a la fuerza—

Uzumaki. ¡Efectivamente era Cosa Uno!

— Lo siento mucho, mi nombre es Tenten y soy chef _Patissier_ , pero aquí me encargo únicamente de la repostería, como las tortas y cualquier mini _gateaux_. Mucho gusto. — Mi nueva compañera de trabajo me sonrió y me extendió la mano.

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar. Estreché su mano y le sonreí de manera nerviosa.

— ¿A qué es guapo verdad? No te preocupes, suele pasarle muy seguido a las chicas. Es el efecto Naruto—

Sentí que la sangre abandonó todo mi cuerpo para asentarse en mi cara. La chica se rió.

— Vamos, era una broma. Así que te llamas Hinata Hyuga, supongo que eres algo de Himiko Hyuga—

— Eh…sí, bueno, algo así. Es mi madre—

— ¿Algo así? ¿Tu madrastra? —

Negué. Los nervios me estaban traicionando.

— Es mi madre biológica. Lo siento, estoy algo nerviosa. —Confesé con algo de vergüenza, a lo que mi compañera se rió nuevamente.

— Oh Hinata, no lo estés. ¿Qué hace entonces la hija de una exitosa doctora y un gran empresario como lo es Hiashi Hyuga trabajando aquí? —

¿La razón? Imágenes del rostro de Naruto Uzumaki a unos centímetros del mío se plasmaron en mi cabeza como respuesta. ¿Por qué justo hoy tenía que reemplazar el recuerdo borroso por uno en HD?

Bueno, tal vez era porque ésta vez lo había visto sobria.

— Bien, no preguntaré más pero algún día me tendrás que decir, Hina. ¿Está bien si te llamo Hina? —

Al parecer había dado la impresión de no quererle contestar. Lo cual tenía un poco de realidad, pero mi intención no era ser grosera.

—Claro, no hay problema. — Respondí amablemente para compensar lo de hace un momento.

—Tú llámame Tenten, por favor. Mi nombre completo es muy aburrido—

Asentí con una sonrisa genuina, esta chica era muy amable, divertida y risueña. Me hizo pensar que su actitud dulce quedaba con su puesto en la cocina.

— ¡Oye Tenten, no acoses a la nueva! — exclamó burlonamente un chico que estaba amasando pan en la barra. Cuando sonrió, lo reconocí de inmediato. — ¡Pero si es la chica Hyuga! —

El colmilludo dejó la masa donde estaba y se acercó rápidamente a nosotras. No podía haber sido un mejor inicio del día.

— ¡Hey chica! Yo te conozco—

Oh no. En cuanto sacara el tema de la fiesta, seguro que contaría todo.

— Una vez viniste con tu madre y nuestros dos mocosos ayudantes te lanzaron una pinza. —

Suspiré aliviada, en cierto sentido. ¿Qué acaso nadie me podía reconocer por algo que no fuera vergonzoso?

—Oh, ese día no estaba aquí. Pobrecilla chica, tan delicada que se ve. —Tenten me dio dos palmadas en la cabeza y se fue a continuar el decorado del pastel. No sin antes ofrecer una gran sonrisa de despedida.

— Aun así, después te vi algunas veces más por aquí. No podría olvidarte, eres igual a tu madre. —

Sinceramente, tenía curiosidad. Si era cierto lo que decía de reconocerme, ¿qué acaso no recordaba lo de la fiesta? Si íbamos a ser compañeros algún día el tema saldría a la luz, así que qué mejor que fuese ahora que estamos conversando nosotros dos a que ocurra durante una conversación grupal.

— También coincidimos fuera de aquí, en una fiesta. —comenté sutilmente, expectante a su reacción.

Lo pensó un momento y después su gesto cambió a uno de sorpresa. _Rayos._

— No creo que hables de la reunión para festejar el campeonato de los _Konoha Bulls_ , de lo poco que recuerdo fuimos sólo chicos. Pero si te refieres a la fiesta de la fraternidad, no lo recuerdo porque me puse hasta el culo de borracho. ¡Con decirte que terminé dentro de un flotador en la piscina de la casa Gamma Theta, enrollado con cinta aislante!

Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba, tal vez ya te lo había dicho pero no me acuerdo. Lo siento, soy un alcohólico. —

No pude evitar reír por su comentario, a lo que él sonrió orgulloso.

—Hablando de no recordar cosas; antes de que lo olvide, acompáñame. —

Me tomó del brazo y me llevó hacia una habitación contigua a la cocina. Era bonita y espaciosa. En ella había varios lockers pequeños, una televisión grande, un refrigerador, dos sillones amplios y una mesa con varias sillas.

— Esta es la sala del personal. Aquí tomamos nuestros almuerzos, descansamos un rato y celebramos los cumpleaños de los miembros del equipo. Siéntete bienvenida, ahora eres parte de nosotros. — Me ofreció una sonrisa y me entregó una llave. —Tu delantal está en tu _locker_ , que es el 343. Úsalo si quieres guardar algo, lo mismo con el refri si traes almuerzo. ¡A menos de que quieras guardarlo en el almacén de congelados y morir en el intento! —

Se rió sonoramente, sacándome una sonrisa. Su buen humor era contagioso. Le agradecí amablemente y después se retiró.

Saqué mi almuerzo y lo coloqué en el refrigerador, junto a los almuerzos de los demás. Me acerqué a una de las dos puertas dentro de la habitación, buscando el baño. Acerté.

Una vez liberada mi vejiga, abrí el _locker_ que me correspondía. Como había dicho Kiba, había un delantal blanco con el logo de la tienda estampado.

Lo saqué y me lo puse, tenía dos bolsillos a cada lado y uno pequeño a la altura del corazón. Metí mis manos a los bolsillos, encontrándome con que no estaban vacíos. En el derecho había un gafete blanco con mi nombre impreso en rosa y en el izquierdo un sobre y una chocolatina.

Abrí el sobre, tenía una carta escrita a mano.

 _"Hinata,_

 _Bienvenida a nuestro equipo. La panadería y repostería "El Rayo de Konoha" te recibe con los brazos abiertos._

 _El gafete se engancha sobre el bolsillo pequeño, a la altura de tu corazón. Porque lo que aquí prepares, no tendrá sabor si le falta lo más importante: amor._

 _La chocolatina es para ti. Al final del día, asegúrate de pasar a mi oficina para una presentación más formal._

 _¡Éxito laboral!"_

Era un gran detalle que se tomaran el tiempo de hacer estas cosas, pero ¿a la oficina de quién se supone que tendría que ir? No habían firmado el texto.

Guardé cuidadosamente la carta en el sobre y me comí la chocolatina de un bocado. Estaba buena.

Tenten abrió la puerta y me sonrió.

— ¿Estás lista Hina? Hoy aprenderás lo básico de la repostería conmigo. —

¿Eh? ¿Yo también trabajaría en la cocina? Pensé que me iban a poner a limpiar el retrete, o a barrer la harina.

Asentí y guardé mi bolso y la carta dentro del locker. Le eché llave y la guarde en un bolsillo del delantal junto con mi teléfono.

Fui con Tenten y lo primero que me enseñó fue a usar una manga pastelera para rellenar bizcochos. Sinceramente, siempre me había gustado la cocina, así que tenía noción básica de lo que estaba haciendo.

Rellené unos treinta bizcochos y les puse glaseado a unas cincuenta donas. Tenten decoró siete pasteles grandes, y la producción de pan estaba también muy alta. Según Kiba, cada hora salían unas cincuenta piezas de pan de cada estilo.

Quién iba a imaginar todo el trabajo que costaba llevar una panadería.

Ya entrada la mañana, la tienda estaba a todo lo que da. Los panes y bizcochos se acababan y la demanda aumentaba. Yo ayudaba a Tenten en lo que necesitase, que si poner nueces arriba de los pastelillos, decorar con cerezas o incluso ponerles los lazos a las cajas de los macarrones.

Estar en la parte de la producción se sentía mágico. Era el sueño de cualquiera que estuviese como cliente, el saber cómo elaboraban todo. Los panaderos, incluido Kiba, tenían una habilidad impresionante para amasar y moldear el pan, y lo hacían con mucha rapidez.

Tenten tampoco estaba sola. Otras reposteras se encargaban de hacer el bizcocho y los rellenos y Tenten decoraba, o al revés. Ella tenía una habilidad impresionante para hacer las cosas, todo le salía perfecto aunque lo hiciese rápido. Yo intenté hacer una flor de merengue, pero fracasé.

Estaba muy cansada pero muy feliz, la gente era muy amable y todo iba saliendo bien. Me sentí tonta de haber tenido tanto miedo en la mañana.

— ¡Dos de la tarde equipo! — Gritó Kiba y la gente comenzó a dispersarse, algunos salieron del local y otros permanecieron.

—Es el cambio de turno. Eres libre de irte si deseas. —Me dijo Tenten, con una sonrisa. Le devolví el gesto; realmente no sabía si me habían contratado de turno matutino o doble turno, pero si se lo decía iba a ser muy extraño. ¿Qué persona en el mundo no sabe sobre el trabajo que solicitó?

Pues yo.

Porque yo no lo solicité.

Decidí quedarme un rato más, que aproveché para aprender que el almibar hace que las magdalenas se conserven frescas y otros datos curiosos más que Tenten me platicaba alegremente mientras hacíamos crema pastelera. Pasadas las tres, almorzamos y después regresamos a los labores, que conforme avanzaba la tarde, iban disminuyendo. Me tocó poner el pan en las repisas y el mostrador algunas veces, u orientar a los clientes para que encontrasen lo que deseaban. Interactuar con la gente no fue tan malo como lo imaginé.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando el personal de la cocina empezó a irse. Según me comentó un panadero de avanzada edad, la producción paraba a esa hora y el pan se vendía durante el tiempo que restase para cerrar la tienda, que era el momento donde el personal administrativo y de atención el cliente se hacía cargo de todo.

Pero a todo esto, ¿y cosa uno? no había vuelto durante todo el día desde que fue a traer el pedido de materiales para la tienda junto con los otros chicos repartidores, según comentó Kiba. Y no es como si quisiera verlo pero vamos, ¿un día completo para eso? ¿Habrán ido a China a conseguir ingredientes?

Antes de entrar a la sala del personal me encontré con Tenten, que iba de salida. Me miró fijamente durante un momento.

Abrió su bolso y hurgó un poco antes de sacar uno de los listones rosas que le poníamos a las cajas de los macarrones. Lo tomó de un extremo y lo puso frente a mí.

— Hinata, faltó uno por decorar. —

— Claro, yo iré a ponerlo. Tú no te preocupes y ve a casa. — Respondí con una sonrisa y extendí la mano.

— Para nada, voltéate. —

Miré a mi compañera un momento, pero ella no hizo nada más que reír un poco. Me giré lentamente, un poco confundida. Sentí pequeños tirones en mi cabello y después que dejó de tocarlo, puse mi mano sobre la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Había envuelto el listón como un lazo alrededor de mi peinado.

— Te juro que toda la tarde me recordaste a un macarrón de pistache con esa blusa verde. ¡No podía irme a casa sin decorar el último!

Me sonrojé un poco por el comentario pero le agradecí el detalle. Después de una charla corta, nos despedimos y Tenten se marchó; así que sin mi mentora en la tienda, supuse que mi día había finalizado.

Saqué mi bolso del locker y en su lugar puse mi delantal, después de doblarlo cuidadosamente. Tomé el sobre y lo revisé para ver si obtenía más información, pero no había nada más que lo escrito en la carta; no pensé que fuese buena idea el no presentarme formalmente, pero no podía adivinar con quién ir.

Salí a la cocina con el sobre en mano, buscando preguntar por indicaciones. Mis ojos pararon en el chico colmillos afilados, que estaba arrastrando un costal de azúcar hacia el almacén.

— Disculpa…Kiba—Decir su nombre por primera vez me resultaba extraño después de haberlo apodado según sus características dentales. — Dentro de mi locker, en el delantal se encontraba ésto. ¿Sabrás de casualidad, a dónde debo ir? —

Le extendí el sobre y sacó la carta. La leyó durante un momento y después la guardó, sin hacer gesto alguno.

— No reconozco la caligrafía, pero si es de bienvenida, debe venir desde jefatura. Dame un segundo y te acompaño. —Me sonrió ampliamente y metió el costal al almacén con rapidez. Cerró la compuerta y nos encaminamos hacia la parte administrativa, que era lo que había en la otra puerta que no era el baño dentro de la sala del personal.

Había una sala de espera pequeña frente a los cubículos de las oficinas. Nos acercamos a una de las puertas, dónde se leía "gerencia".

Kiba abrió la puerta sin más, encontrándonos con la oficina vacía. Se quitó el delantal y lo arrojó sobre el escritorio.

— Bienvenida a mi oficina, siéntate si deseas. Iré a ver si pueden recibirte—Me dijo en un fingido tono formal y después me sonrió con sátira. Reí por la broma.

Salió del lugar, dejándome un momento a solas. La oficina estaba pulcra y ordenada, tenía unas pequeñas macetas adornando el escritorio y un aroma dulce impregnaba el aire. Era perfume de mujer.

¿Estaba bien que estuviésemos en una oficina ajena? Supongo que entre compañeros de trabajo tal vez era normal que entrasen como Kiba lo hizo, pero yo aún no estaba en esa posición. Apenas y llevaba un día ahí y no conocía a nadie fuera del área de producción.

Me senté en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y esperé pacientemente a que mi compañero regresara. Había una foto de un perro en la pared, colgada a un lado de otra foto enmarcada de una mujer joven, que vestía muy formal.

Abrieron la puerta repentinamente. Temí que fuese la chica de la foto, pero solo era Kiba, que venía comiendo una galleta de mermelada.

— Bien, Hinata. Ya puedes pasar si deseas. —

Asentí agradecida. Kiba entró a la oficina y se puso el abrigo que colgaba de un perchero, lo cual me causó duda.

— ¿Guardas tu abrigo aquí? —

— Sinceramente me da pereza estar abriendo y cerrando el locker, así que me resulta más fácil guardarlo aquí. —

— ¿La gerente no tiene problemas con ello? —

Kiba me miró confundido y después rió.

— ¡En serio! La chica de la foto se ve muy seria, ¿no te dice nada? —señalé la foto. Kiba alzó una ceja.

— ¿Ella? Para serte sincero, está un poco loca y es bastante agresiva. — Se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio y terminó su galleta de un bocado.

— ¿Entonces ocupas la oficina sin su permiso? —

— No tendría por qué pedírselo; hace años que dejé de hacerle caso. Ya no me mangonea. —Me mostró su gran sonrisa y no pude hacer más que mirarlo con duda.

—Verás, chiquilla. —Kiba hizo a un lado una de las macetas y colocó una placa de metal. —Yo soy el gerente. —

Miré la placa sorprendida. _"Inuzuka Kiba. Gerente General."_ ¡Así que no era una broma!

— La chica de la foto es mi hermana Hana. Ella la colgó en contra de mi voluntad y mamá me dijo que me daría una paliza si la quitaba. —Rió sonoramente y se puso de pie, acción que imité.

— ¿Pero y el…perfume? —pregunté tímidamente. Kiba volteó los ojos.

— Es Tenten. Sabe que mi nariz es muy sensible y viene a rociar mi oficina con su hedor como un zorrillo para molestarme. Compré plantas de menta para tratar de atenuar el olor, pero como verás no funciona. —Señaló las macetas de su escritorio.

Oh. Me sentí un poco apenada de haber creado una hipótesis errónea en mi cabeza sobre la oficina, pero al parecer Kiba no le tomó importancia.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta de al lado y los nervios se asentaron en mí de nuevo. Si bien interactuar con el gerente había sido más fácil de lo esperado, era porque pensé que era un compañero panadero. Pero conocer a los directivos de la empresa, me aterraba.

Kiba empujó la puerta en dónde se leía "Jefatura", sin molestarse en tocar. Me escondí detrás de él un momento, pero se hizo a un lado y me empujó levemente hacía el frente.

— Hinata, él es el Director General del Rayo de Konoha. —

¿¡El Director General!? ¿¡Qué!?

El rubio de ojos celestes me sonrió ampliamente tras su escritorio y se puso de pie un momento.

¿¡Qué no era parte de los chicos que cargaban el material!?

— Tomen asiento por favor. —Señaló con el dorso de su mano las sillas frente al escritorio y se volvió a sentar. Kiba me jaló sutilmente hasta allá, donde no tuve otra opción que sentarme.

Bien. Recapitulemos.

Estaba sentada frente a frente con Naruto Uzumaki, mi actual jefe. Mi actual jefe que ni siquiera tenía idea que trabajase aquí y que nunca había visto a pesar de venir con mamá a comprar pan desde que tenía diez años.

¡Ah! Cómo olvidar que también era el ex de mi mejor amiga, que ella repudiaba con todo su ser y había bautizado como "Cosa Uno" en honor a la posición que ocupaba en la lista de su odio. Un "Quién-tú-ya-sabes" de Harry Potter pero un poco más original.

Y no puede mejorar más; pues también era el chico qué de toda la población varonil en una fiesta de fraternidad con cientos de invitados, había decidido besar mientras estaba borracha.

¡Y con el que tendría que trabajar todo un mes!

— Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, pero ya nos conocemos. ¿No es cierto? — preguntó con cierto toque de complicidad.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Se acordaba. _¡Se acordaba!_

¡Tenía que salir de ahí y no volver nunca más!

— Te conocí alguna vez que viniste con la señora Hyuga y después volví a verte ésta mañana. —

Miré al chico con vergüenza. No recordaba lo que mencionaba de mamá, lo único que me daba vueltas en la cabeza era el tema del "incidente" en el cual también habíamos coincidido y él había decidido omitir.

— Ah, Hinata me comentó que fue a la fiesta de la fraternidad, viejo. ¿No la habrás visto ahí también?— comentó Kiba despreocupadamente, haciéndome el favor de recordarle aquella vez. ¿En qué momento creí que era buena idea decírselo?

Naruto puso un gesto pensativo y después expresión de sorpresa. Sentí que iba a vomitar.

— No, no lo recuerdo. Igual y nos encontramos unos segundos, pero me puse hasta el culo de borracho. Así que mi mente está en blanco. —Sonrió y se rascó la cabeza con vergüenza.

¡¿Qué?!

¡Tanto preocuparme para que no recordase nada!

— En fin Hinata, bienvenida al negocio, es un placer tenerte con nosotros sabiendo que eres hija de una de nuestras mejores clientas. Espero te haya ido bien en tu primer día; lo siento si no pude orientarte en la mañana, tuve que ir por un pedido grande de ingredientes a la aldea de la nube y aparte, hacer el inventario. Por eso escribí en la carta que nos encontrásemos después. —

— Carta que no firmaste, cabeza de chorlito. — Comentó Kiba burlonamente. Naruto cerró los ojos con enfado.

— Por lo menos yo no empecé el día con diarrea explosiva por comer masa cruda ayer, chico perro. —

— ¡Tú, pequeño pedazo de mierda amarilla! ¡Deja de ventilar mis problemas digestivos o te las verás conmigo allá afuera, hermano!—

— ¡Rétame, saco de pulgas! —

Naruto y Kiba empezaron a golpearse en la oficina, tirando todos los papeles del escritorio. Kiba le dio una patada en el estómago, haciendo que el chico rubio se doblase; cosa que aprovechó para morder la pierna de Kiba. Kiba contraatacó enterrándole el codo en la columna y Naruto le dio un golpe en… bueno.

Cuando Kiba cayó al suelo, Naruto siguió golpeándolo. Creí que era momento de intervenir, así que intenté separarlos.

Jalé levemente a mi actual jefe por detrás, pero cuando iba a darle un puñetazo a Kiba, me dio un codazo en la cara.

* * *

Desperté en mi cama, con el rostro adolorido. Miré dónde el reloj, marcaba las dos con catorce de la mañana.

Había unas galletas en la mesita de noche, junto a una nota. Alumbré con la pantalla de mi teléfono para poder leer.

 _"Kiba y yo nos sentimos muy apenados por lo que pasó. No podemos compensarlo con galletas pero trataremos de comportarnos y no jugar tan pesado. Nos vemos mañana."_

Suspiré. Vaya vacaciones iba a tener.

* * *

 **¡Hola lectores!**

 **Hoy dejo un capítulo ligeramente más largo, ya que pronto regresaré a clases y no tendré mucho tiempo de escribir; así que tal vez los capítulos sean más cortos en un futuro. ¡Pero sí que sí qué seguiré actualizando!**

 **Agradezco mucho a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi humilde fic, ggg. Espero que les esté gustando el desarrollo, pues será un longfic lento pero seguro.**

 **Lo siento si hay errores ortográficos o de redacción. ¡Hace tantos años que no escribía! estoy un poco empolvada uwu.**

 **¡Gracias a** **,** _Xrst_ **,** _Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan_ **, y** _JeffTheKiller-JTK-GoToSleep_ **por poner en favoritos!**

 _Crayola94:_ **Aquí está la continuación y acertaste en lo de la panadería. ¡Mil gracias por tu review! Eres el primer review c:**

 **¡También muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia!**

 **Espero tengan una hermosa semana y les vaya muy bien. ¡Feliz inicio de año 2017!**

 **Nos veremos pronto.**

 **Firma,**

 _-Luameixa._


	4. Campos de fresa por siempre

El día había transcurrido normalmente en la panadería. Estuve casi todo el tiempo en la caja registradora, por lo cual lamentablemente no tuve mucho contacto con el equipo en general. De igual manera, no había interactuado con Naruto Uzumaki; de hecho, ni le había visto en toda la semana, más que un par de veces.

Kiba me había dado la mitad del día de hoy, viernes, porque me dio un catarro terrible y no pude evitar estornudar un par de veces en la cocina.

Bueno tal vez fueron más que un par de veces, pero es que la harina me ponía la nariz sensible.

Vi el auto de Neji estacionarse enfrente de la panadería, me hizo un pequeño cambio de luces para que lo identificase. Subí inmediatamente y me abracé con la chaqueta que traía puesta intentando generarme un poco más de calor.

— Si quieres puedo poner la calefacción— sugirió mi primo mientras me veía por el retrovisor. Negué y le agradecí sutilmente con una sonrisa.

El viaje continuaba en silencio, con una canción de rock como música de fondo. Neji y yo realmente no fuimos muy apegados nunca, y desde que regresó no habíamos charlado lo suficiente como para ser íntimos amigos. Lo único que sabíamos de nosotros eran cosas de cuando teníamos menos de 8 años.

El camino transcurrió en silencio total. Mi ansiedad disminuyó considerablemente cuando vislumbré mi hogar desde lejos, ¡vaya que Neji era serio!

— Adiós Hinata, cuídate el catarro y cualquier cosa que necesites algún día, me puedes llamar—

— Claro, muchas gracias. Pasa linda noche— cerré la puerta con cuidado y subí rápidamente las escaleras del frente de la casa. Dejé mi bufanda y mi abrigo en el perchero.

Sería muy lindo si tuviésemos un perrito que nos recibiese al llegar. La casa podía ser bastante solitaria a veces.

Me hice un té de limón y me eché sobre el sofá en la sala. Encendí la televisión, estaba un programa de cocina y estaban preparando tiramisú; tal vez sería buena idea anotar la receta.

Abrí el block de notas de mi teléfono y comencé a escribir. Realmente no me gustaba el queso mascarpone de la receta; pero seguro lo podría sustituir por algo más. Repentinamente un mensaje apareció en la parte superior de mi pantalla.

 _"+7******6789: Imagen Adjunta"_

Titubeé un poco antes de abrir el mensaje. No solía dar mi número a gente que no conociese y nunca antes me había aparecido un número privado como remitente.

Con miedo, toqué el mensaje en la pantalla y la conversación se abrió enseguida. Era una imagen mía, con Kiba, sentados en la habitación de la fraternidad. Él tenía su mano sobre mi pierna y su rostro hundido en mi cuello, yo tenía los ojos cerrados.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Estaba totalmente segura de que fue en el momento en el que él se durmió sobre mi hombro, no había sucedido nada más; pero no podía negar que podría ser fácilmente malinterpretado. ¿Había alguien más en la habitación en ese momento?

Vi que el usuario se puso en línea y la leyenda de _"escribiendo"_ apareció debajo de su número.

" _Vaya noche. ¿No es cierto, Hyuga?"_

Sentí como mi sangre se heló y dejé el teléfono a un lado un momento. Tal vez solo era alguien jugando una broma; si esa foto era la que había llegado a mi padre, no sería raro que alguien más la tuviese.

Me tranquilicé un momento y tomé el teléfono de nuevo, pero cuando quise escribirle, el contacto había bloqueado mis mensajes. Tomé una captura de la pantalla y se la envié a Karin.

El dolor de cabeza que ya tenía por el catarro aumentó considerablemente. Busqué entre las pastillas del botiquín pero no encontré nada; subí a la habitación de mamá y papá y la caja de las pastillas que buscaba estaba reposando graciosamente en el buró. Vacía, cabe mencionar.

Mamá y papá no estaban, así que podría ir yo sola a la farmacia como un ser libre por primera vez. Tomé mi chaqueta y bufanda de vuelta del perchero, me abrigué y salí por la puerta para dirigirme a mi primera aventura autorizada por mí misma.

Caminé unas cuantas cuadras y empezó a oscurecer. Tenía un frío tremendo y mis mocos se habían congelado, cada vez que respiraba me dolía el pecho en demasía. ¿Qué pasaría si moría congelada a mitad del camino, sola, en la oscuridad de la noche? Tal vez papá y mamá tenían razón cuando me decían que salir por mi cuenta era riesgoso.

Intenté disipar los pensamientos de mi cabeza y justo cuando vi las luces del letrero de la farmacia reflejándose sobre la gélida banqueta me sentí protegida. Había llegado sana y salva.

Caminé a toda velocidad y me adentré al cálido ambiente del local. Inspiré felizmente, sintiendo como mis pulmones se llenaban de calor.

Me acerqué al mostrador, donde estaba una de las farmacéuticas. Decidí que iba a comprar mis propios medicamentos, porque mis padres arrasaban con los de la casa.

A veces pienso que todos los médicos son farmacodependientes.

—Buenas noches, una caja de Ibuprofeno, una de paracetamol y una de subsalicilato de bismuto. —

—Claro que sí señorita, pase a la caja para que se los cobren y en un momento vuelve conmigo para recogerlos. —

— Muchas gracias. —Respondí con una sonrisa y me acerqué a las repisas para escoger algo con lo que acompañaría un rico chocolate caliente más tarde.

¿Mantecadas o roles? o mejor algo salado como un burrito de microondas…

— ¡Esto no funciona! ¡Es una farsa! —

Mi atención se enfocó en el lugar de donde provino el ruidoso comentario. Parado frente al mostrador y arropado de pies a cabeza, se encontraba mi muy demacrado jefe, peleando con la farmacéutica.

— ¡Compré esta cosa confiando en que me aliviaría la gripe y no funcionó! —

— Pero señor, compró la presentación para niños… —

— ¡Me tomé todo lo que restaba del frasco, debió servir para algo! —El rubio individuo refunfuñaba ante la cara de horror de la señorita. Naruto le extendió el frasco de jarabe y la dependienta se tomó un momento para analizarlo.

— ¡Oiga! — Exclamó la encargada con sorpresa— ¡Pero si ésto caducó en el 2010! ¡Tiene siete años vencido! —

— ¿¡Siete años!? ¡Pero si el 2010 fue hace un par de años! —

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, que rápidamente oculté cubriéndome la boca con la manga de la chaqueta. Naruto había volteado con una mirada molesta en mi dirección.

Me miró un segundo y su expresión cambió a confusión.

— ¿Hinata? —

Me sonrojé inmediatamente cuando me pescó riéndome de su desgracia. Lo supe porque pude sentir mis mejillas arder entre el frío.

— Na…— me detuve un momento. ¿Cómo debería llamarlo? ¿Jefe? ¿Señor? Sólo era un par de años mayor que yo, pero en mi situación... — ¿Naruto? —

Lo formulé como una pregunta en cuestión. Su gesto se aligeró y formo una sonrisa cansina.

— ¡Que gusto encontrarte! ¿Qué haces por aquí? —Me preguntó alegremente y de alguna manera se sintió diferente a la del trabajo. Más como si fuésemos compañeros… o amigos.

Tonterías.

— Yo, pues… vine…— Alcé nerviosamente el empaque de mantecadas como explicación. Él rio sonoramente y me di cuenta que nunca había notado que su voz era bastante varonil.

— ¡Si querías pan hubieras podido apoyar a la economía de nuestro local! — Exclamó con burla y yo pude sentir mi cara colorearse como un bizcocho de _red velvet_. —Vale, que es una broma. No te avergüences por mi culpa—

Pude notar un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, que me puso más nerviosa de lo normal. Seguramente era por el frío o por la enfermedad, pero se veía incluso… inocente.

—Bueno, yo voy a…— Alcé de nuevo el empaque como explicación y asintió para denotar que había entendido. Me despedí con un gesto de mano y el me respondió con una sonrisa como era característico de él.

Pagué mis productos y posteriormente salí de la farmacia, topándome con la fría temperatura del exterior. Abrí la palma de mi mano y observé el tubo naranja brillante donde venían contenidas pastillas efervescentes de vitamina C.

Sería mi forma de disculparme por haber comprado pan en otro lugar, y aparte, industrializado. Sonreí al pensar que hace un tiempo no quería ni ver al que sería mi jefe y hoy me estaba preocupando por él.

Bueno, como cualquiera lo haría. ¿No?

Caminé un par de metros en la oscuridad. Realmente me sentía con miedo, no había farolas en la calle y el suelo estaba resbaloso; aparte, ¿cuántas historias hay de chicas asesinadas en una noche como ésta? ¡Muchas!

Traté de no ser víctima de la paranoia y seguí caminando segura de mi misma. Si venía un tipo o alguien, podría patearlo en sus partes bajas y salir corriendo como en los tutoriales de defensa personal de _Youtube_. Incluso, si lo dejase inconsciente, podría darle todas las pastillas que compré y eso lo dejaría mareado… ¿O lo mataría? ¿Me convertiría yo en la asesina?

Me impacté con algo por estar inmersa en mis pensamientos y se me cayó la bolsa de las compras. La levanté del suelo y me fijé, que había caído en los zapatos del hombre con el que me había tropezado.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y tragué con dificultad. Un hombre solo, en la oscuridad, parado en una esquina no estaría ahí por nada bueno…

Traté de alejarme sin levantar la mirada hacia el sujeto pero antes de que pudiese correr predijo mis movimientos y me tomó del brazo, sus manos estaban heladas. Chillé con miedo y apreté los ojos esperando lo peor.

Y si me salvaba mis padres me darían una regañiza después, por salir sola.

— ¿Estás bien? —

Reconocí la voz de inmediato y alcé el rostro. Naruto me miraba con el mismo desconcierto con el que yo lo miraba.

— ¿Qué haces…?—

— Yo…pues…— se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo —Pensé que venías con tus padres, pero no vi ninguno de los autos con los que te van a dejar en el trabajo así que solo…—

— ¿Me esperaste? ¿En el frío horrible que hay? — Me miró avergonzado y asintió. — ¿Sabes que pudiste haber empeorado por mucho tu resfriado? —

Me miró con sorpresa ante la dureza de mis palabras. Llevé las manos a mi boca, avergonzada. ¡Cómo se me ocurría hablarle así a mi jefe! ¡Me iba a despedir!

Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, cómo siempre que sentía nerviosismo y vergüenza excesiva; últimamente no podía controlar eficazmente mis sentimientos, así que he de suponer que pronto estaría en mis días de chica. También, éste chico me había esperado en el frío, Hinata… ¡¿Por qué eres tan malagradecida!?

—Perdón Hinata, yo solo…—

—Gracias... — Pausé un momento, para calmar mis nervios y verme un poco más convincente —Gracias...por el gesto. — Le sonreí genuinamente y reemplazó su expresión por una gran sonrisa blanquecina.

Caminamos en silencio, la bolsa de la farmacia rebotaba en mis rodillas cada vez que daba un paso y el suelo se me hacía más interesante que voltear a ver a Naruto. Él caminaba con los brazos detrás de la nuca, despreocupado como siempre. A veces, juraba que podría sentir su mirada sobre mí; pero solo eran cosas mías.

Detuve mi andar cuando nos encontramos frente a mi residencia y él me imitó. Busqué las llaves en mi bolso y con torpeza las saqué para abrir la reja que delimitaba el jardín frontal.

— ¡Vaya casa tan enorme! ¿Qué acaso tus padres tuvieron hijos como conejos y los metieron a todos aquí? — Exclamó asombrado Naruto, a lo que no pude evitar soltar unas risitas. El también rio alegremente.

—Sólo somos mi hermana y yo, pero reconozco que la casa puede llegar a ser muy solitaria. No nos vendrían mal unos conejos. —

Los dos reímos por un momento. Su tono grave y mi risa suave hacían un balance, ni tan ruidoso, ni tan imperceptible. Cuando las risas cesaron, el ambiente que se había creado se sentía agradable.

Sus ojos eran muy azules; estaban vidriosos, por lo que se veían brillantes aún de noche. Cuando dirigió su azul al gris de mis ojos, aparté la mirada con vergüenza.

Ojos vidriosos, era por el resfriado. Hurgué en la bolsa hasta sentir la forma tubular de las pastillas de vitamina C y las estiré hacía él.

—Disculpa, no pude evitar escuchar lo de la farmacia. No te quitarán el resfriado pero te ayudará a fortalecer tus defensas; aparte saben a naranja, compensaran el sabor de todo el jarabe que tuviste que tomar. —

—No era necesario que…—Sonrió apenado y las aceptó. —Bueno, gracias. Soy un poco torpe. —Admitió con vergüenza.

— ¡Oh! —saqué las cajas de pastillas de la bolsa y corté un pedazo de las láminas de aluminio donde venían contenidas. — Ten, una me ayuda para cuando tengo dolor de cabeza intenso, otra cuando el dolor es más leve y la última para malestares estomacales. Por si el jarabe vencido te hizo algo. — Le estiré los cuadritos de aluminio y los observó con detenimiento.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Tener una madre doctora que te instruya en esto ha de ser genial!— exclamó con asombro— Gracias. Algún día iré a consulta con la doctora Hyuga. —Me sonrió y no pude evitar reírme. Me miró confundido.

—Verás…—traté de recuperar la postura y aclaré la garganta sutilmente. —Mi madre es ginecóloga. —

Su rostro enrojeció intensamente y desvió la mirada al suelo. Reí un poco, y posteriormente él también.

—Gracias por todo, Hinata—

—Gracias a ti por acompañarme. —Sonreí amablemente y el me miró desconcertado. Inmediatamente sonrió ampliamente.

— No es nada, enserio. — Se rascó la cabeza y sopló sobre sus manos, después las frotó entre sí con velocidad. —Nos veremos en el trabajo el lunes, buenas noches. — Se despidió alegremente y posteriormente retomó su camino.

Me adentré en la casa y me recargué sobre la puerta inmediatamente después de cerrarla.

¿¡Qué estaba haciendo envolviéndome con el enemigo!? ¡Él lastimó a mi mejor amiga!

Oh Dios, estaba siendo una pésima amiga.

Casi lo había olvidado. Naruto y Sakura tuvieron una relación; una muy larga. Y eso, por algún motivo me hacía sentir mal, culpable. Aunque no estuviese haciendo nada malo.

¿Pero como demonios podría evitar toda la vida al sujeto que me paga? ¡Es ilógico!

Me quité de nuevo el abrigo y la bufanda, estaban mojados por el hielo que se había derretido. Ésta noche de seguro nevaría, así que podría ponerme una de mis pijamas aterciopeladas; de solo pensarlo me hacía feliz.

— ¿Hanabi, quieres chocolate caliente? —Grité desde el pie de las escaleras para que mi pequeña hermanita lo escuchara.

— ¡Sí! —Afirmó desde arriba— ¡Pero que tenga _malvadiscos_! —

Sonreí por la palabra mal articulada. La inocencia abundaba en el mundo.

Mientras el chocolate caliente se hacía, subí a tomar un relajante baño con sales aromáticas. Elegí la de menta.

Mientras estaba en la bañera, tomé el teléfono para revisar los mensajes. Karin me había contestado.

 _"Karin: Hinata, qué mierda, me estás asustando."_

 _"Karin: Quién sea que esté confabulando todo esto, te tiene bien ubicada. Investigaré."_

 _"Karin: Pero está de puta madre para hacer una película de suspenso. Jeje!"_

Reí por el comentario pero la sonrisa se disipó rápidamente. Me asomé por la ventana, había luna llena el día de hoy.

Sinceramente nunca había hecho nada malo a nadie en mi vida; por lo menos no de gravedad, y de eso estaba segura. Entonces, ¿por qué una sola noche de diversión, tuvo que causar tantos problemas?

De verdad, quien envió las fotos no puede ser Ino, ni Sakura… ¿no?

Ella me dijo que no había pasado nada por lo del beso. Sabe que ni siquiera reconocía quién era Naruto Uzumaki físicamente, creo que nunca lo vi antes; obviamente no lo pude besar a propósito.

Pasé mis dedos por el borde de la bañera, se deslizaban fácilmente por la espuma que creaban las sales en el agua. El pensamiento del beso me hizo sonreír.

La típica chica tímida y simple, besando a un universitario exitoso. Qué cliché, ¿no?

La imagen de ésta noche del rostro sonriente y gentil del rubio chico apareció en mi mente de repente. Sacudí mi cabeza.

¡Es cosa uno! A veces se me olvidaba. Pero ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿por qué Sakura lo odia tanto? Por más que intentaba enfocar mis recuerdos en aquella historia que nos relató sobre lo que él le hizo para que lo odiase, no pude recordar nada de importancia. Habían pasado más de tres años de eso, así que supongo que era normal olvidarlo…

Repentinamente una parte de la historia llegó a mi cabeza.

¡Naruto y Sakura lo habían hecho!

Me sonrojé por las imágenes representativas que se instalaron en mi cabeza y sumergí mi cuerpo en el agua. ¿Qué se sentirá hacerlo con un chico como Naruto Uzumaki?

¡Oh por Dios Hinata, qué piensas!

Levanté mi torso de forma repentina desde debajo del agua, sentándome de nuevo en la bañera. Un poco de agua se había desbordado, cayendo al suelo. Debería dejar de pensar tanto.

Me puse de pie en la bañera y envolví rápidamente mi cuerpo desnudo con una toalla. Con el pie hice a un lado el tapón y deje que toda el agua se fuera por las tuberías, quedando la bañera vacía.

Me puse el pijama, calcetines y cepille mi cabello mojado. Resguardé mis pies en mis pantuflas favoritas y bajé a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente con Hanabi.

Vimos una película en mi habitación y ella se quedó dormida en la cama, por lo que supuse que hoy dormiría conmigo. La arropé, tomé mi teléfono y me escabullí de las sábanas sigilosamente para no despertarla.

Me fui al estudio de papá y me recosté sobre el sofá, tomé el libro de frases de _Shakespeare_ de la repisa y lo comencé a hojear.

 _"Hay puñales en las sonrisas de los hombres; cuanto más cercanos son, más sangrientos"_

Una frase de traición, cinismo. Dicen por ahí que las traiciones más duras provienen de la gente más cercana.

¿A cuántas personas habría traicionado yo en mi vida? El rostro de Sakura se plasmó en mi cabeza, ni siquiera había hablado con ella en toda la semana.

Revisé la hora, 11:20 pm, Sakura siempre dormía tarde y aparte era viernes. Sin pensarlo, busqué su número en mis contactos y presioné la opción _"llamar"._

El sonido de espera sonó una, dos, cinco veces. Después una voz femenina me indicó que mi llamada había entrado al buzón de voz.

Tal vez ha de estar ocupada, o dormida.

Dejé el libro en la repisa de nuevo, me sentía un poco triste. Me acerqué a la salida del estudio y antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, el tono de llamada entrante de mi teléfono se hizo presente.

Me introduje nuevamente al estudio, de forma rápida, para no despertar a Hanabi con el ruido. El nombre de Sakura aparecía en la pantalla; lo medité unos segundos y después contesté.

— ¿Hola? —

Ruido estridente se escuchó de fondo unos segundos, para dar paso a la voz aguda de mi amiga peli-rosa.

— _Hinata, ¡hola! Qué gusto que me hayas llamado, ¡hace años que no escuchaba tu voz! ¿Qué sucede?_ — La voz alegre de Sakura me liberó la presión en el pecho. Al parecer no estaba molesta conmigo, como yo pensaba.

—Sólo llamaba para ver como estabas Saku. ¿Te llamé en mal momento? —

— _No para nada... ¡Hey espera ese es mío! Perdón Hina, es que estoy en el club con unas compañeras de mis clases de canto, ¿pero te parece si hablamos mañana?_ —

—Sí claro Saku, es una buena…—

— _¡Ya te dije que la copa era mía!... Perdón de nuevo, ¿mejor salgamos mañana vale? Avísale a Ino y yo le diré a Karin, ¿te parece a las cuatro en la plaza del centro? —_

—Sí claro que sí, estaría bien, yo…—

— _¡Devuélveme mi Martini! Lo siento Hina, una perra se está llevando mi orden y yo llegué antes que ella. Nos veremos mañana, besos. ¡Adiós!_ —

Sonidos intermitentes me hicieron saber que la llamada había terminado. Me quedé observando la pantalla un poco confundida, Sakura saliendo sin nosotras… me sentí un poco dolida. Aunque sabía que no me dejarían ir de todos modos si me invitase.

Le mandé el mensaje a Ino y me respondió inmediatamente que sí iría, también se ofreció a pasar por mí. Se sentía bien volver a comunicarme con mis amigas como antes, aunque pensándolo bien la que se había alejado era yo.

Decidí irme a dormir y dejar de pensar en tantas cosas. Mañana sería un día nuevo.

* * *

Mis padres habían llegado en la madrugada de su reunión, por lo que no habían desayunado con Hanabi ni conmigo. En la hora de la comida decidimos pedir pizza y me dieron el permiso para salir con mis amigas.

El día hoy estaba muy frio, había nevado toda la noche y parte de la mañana, por lo que me pude poner mi abrigo negro con felpa marrón en el reborde del gorro.

Cuando me subí al auto del padre de Ino, me dio mucho gusto ver a mi rubia amiga. Ella estaba usando su cabello suelto, cosa que nunca hacía, porque decía que la cubría del frío. Se veía muy bonita y femenina.

—Hina, de verdad que no te he visto en toda la semana pero tengo muchas cosas que contarte. ¿A que no adivinas quién me invitó a salir esta noche? — Me preguntó con entusiasmo. Un centenar de nombres y rostros masculinos que tienen que ver con Ino pasaron por mi mente, pero me enfoqué en los más recientes.

— ¿Aquél chico del equipo de football? —

—Nop. Intenta de nuevo. —

— ¿El que trabaja de Stripper? —

El padre de Ino frenó de forma abrupta y mi amiga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente en señal de alerta.

— Sí, ya sabes, el que es un famoso actor que hizo de stripper en su última película. ¿No es ese? Es un gran chico. —Disimulé la oración y el señor Yamanaka siguió avanzando normalmente. Ino suspiró en derrota.

— No Hina, verás, todos esos chicos cabeza hueca han quedado en el pasado. Creo que éste es el bueno, se llama Shikamaru. Es un chico muy inteligente e intuitivo, demasiado inteligente para una rubia tonta como yo. —Ino se dio un golpecito en la cabeza y sacó la lengua graciosamente, pero pude ver en sus ojos algo de tristeza.

—Vamos Ino, no conozco rubia más inteligente que tú. Seguro que eres mil veces más astuta que él. —

—Eso creía, ¿sabes? Pero siempre que hablo con él, me hace sentir como si fuera un bebé. Reduce mi ego sin siquiera intentarlo. —

—Oh Ino verás que todo sale bien. ¿A dónde irán? — pregunté de forma entusiasta para animar un poco a mi amiga. Su cara se iluminó de nuevo.

— Aún no sabemos, pero será algo tranquilo. Igual y se convierta en una cita múltiple y puedas ir con algún chico especial. — Ino me guiñó el ojo sugestivamente y yo sólo pude sonrojarme. Un chico especial…

Ha de ser lindo cuando tienes a alguien que te hace sentir feliz sólo por tenerlo junto a ti.

Llegamos al centro comercial y nos dirigimos hasta donde habíamos quedado con Sakura y Karin. Visualizamos sus estridentes cabelleras adentro de un local de maquillaje que estaba cerca del punto de reunión.

Estuvimos viendo los productos un rato y decidí comprarme mis primeras cosas básicas para comenzar a maquillarme, obvio con la excelente asesoría de mis amigas. Al final estuvimos conversando un buen rato, paseamos por el lugar y compramos también unas pulseras a juego, todas tenían un dije de trébol en común y uno más, diferente para cada quién; Ino un lápiz labial, Karin una guitarra eléctrica, Sakura una cereza y yo opté por uno en forma de cupcake color lavanda.

—Chicas, ¿a qué hora piensan irse? Para avisarle a mis padres. —pregunté. Ino sonrió maliciosamente.

—Aún no Hina, de hecho, chicas... —llamó la atención de Sakura y Karin. —Shikamaru pasará por mí en su auto y se me ocurrió que fuésemos a un lugar más. Algo que él elija, ya saben, es un chico más grande… podría llevarnos a algo más _"cool"_ —

—No pienso ir a una orgía otra vez si a eso te refieres, rubia pantys flojas—mencionó Karin con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Sakura y yo solo alcanzamos a sonrojarnos.

—Claro que no cabeza de tomate. Shikamaru no es así, él es un chico tranquilo—

—Entonces como sea. Pero que se apure a llegar. —contestó mi amiga pelirroja mientras navegaba por internet en su teléfono.

Sakura estuvo de acuerdo y al final yo también accedí, con un poco de miedo a que mis padres lo descubrieran. Avisé que la madre de Sakura me iría a dejar a casa y esperamos pacientemente hasta que el chico llegó.

Se estacionó en la entrada con un Aston Martin convertible del año y temí por mi vida. No sería la primera vez que Ino se relacionaría, si es que fuese el caso, con alguien de la mafia o algo así; por lo que un adolescente de unos 19 años con tremendo auto no me dejaba nada más que intranquilidad.

Ignorando todas las señales de alerta me subí al auto con mis amigas. El famoso Shikamaru era un chico de facciones varoniles, tenía el cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta y unos ojos negros demasiado penetrantes. También tenía las orejas horadadas, un tatuaje en el pecho que se asomaba de su camiseta de cuello en V y un cigarrillo en mano, que dejaba reposar de vez en cuando hacia el exterior de la ventana.

A pesar de su aspecto poco confiable, al hablar era un chico culto, instruido e inteligente en demasía, como Ino comentó antes.

—Shika, mis amigas y yo paseamos por el centro comercial pero es un poco aburrido. —Ino se acercó a él y pasó un dedo por la quijada del muchacho. —Queríamos saber si podrías llevarnos a algo más…divertido. — Mi rubia amiga bajó su mano por su pecho y lo acarició un momento a la altura de la clavícula.

—Bien. —Respondió el chico con suma seriedad, ni siquiera inmutándose por el contacto con Ino. —Iremos a dónde unos camaradas, es un lugar tranquilo donde podrán conversar; así también podré devolverle el auto a mi amigo. —

— ¿Dices que el auto no es tuyo? — Ino se alejó del muchacho con clara sorpresa y cierto enojo. El chico volteó los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro.

—No, Ino. Me da pereza manejar usualmente, así que prefiero tomar el transporte público o caminar para despejarme. Aparte, tener un auto propio es muy problemático. —

— ¡Problemático será cuando te de un enfisema pulmonar por fumar! —Soltó Ino con notoria molestia, para después cruzarse de brazos en su asiento. Shikamaru rodó los ojos nuevamente y le dio una calada profunda a su cigarrillo.

Seguimos el trayecto tranquilamente, Sakura, Karin y yo platicábamos alegremente en el asiento trasero mientras Ino trataba de hacer obvio su enojo para obtener una disculpa de Shikamaru, que nunca llegó.

Estaba tan inmersa en la conversación que apenas me di cuenta que Shikamaru se había estacionado y había salido del vehículo. Para mi gran sorpresa y horror, se había estacionado frente a un lugar bastante conocido para mí y le estaba entregando las llaves a nada más y nada menos que el dueño del auto.

— ¿Nos trajo aquí? —Preguntó mi rubia amiga con notoria indignación.

— ¿El perro es dueño de éste bebé con ruedas? — preguntó Karin asombrada.

Sakura se mantenía indiferente y yo era un caos por dentro. Estaba sudando frío y mi estómago se retorcía.

¡De todos los lugares del mundo tiene que ser en la cuna de mis problemas!

—Vamos chicas, salgan. Hemos llegado a nuestro destino, la panadería "El Rayo de Konoha" —

¡Que me trague la tierra!

Shikamaru abrió la puerta de mi lado, por lo que quedé completamente desprotegida. Kiba se mostró atónito al verme bajar de su auto, seguida de Karin, Sakura y finalmente Ino.

— Hey chiquilla, que haces en mi…—

— ¿Desde cuándo me dices así, saco de pulgas? —preguntó Karin asumiendo que la oración iba dirigida a ella. Kiba suspiró en derrota, y saludó a Karin con un choque de manos, hecho que lo distrajo un momento de mi existencia.

Aproveché para adelantarme y me adentré al local por la puerta de servicio, en lo que mis acompañantes tomaban asiento en una de las mesas de afuera. En cuanto Kiba entró hacia el área de producción lo jalé de la manga de su camiseta.

— No me conoces. —

— De qué hablas Hinata, claro que te conozco. Trabajas aquí. —Me sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus filosos colmillos. Golpeé mi cara con la palma de mi mano.

— Es una metáfora. Simula que no me conoces y que no trabajo aquí, por favor, luego te explicaré. Si mencionan la fiesta, tú no recuerdas nada ¿entendido? —

Kiba me miró confundido pero finalmente accedió. Posteriormente fue a atender a nuestra mesa.

Me metí rápidamente a la sala del personal donde me encontré con Tenten y la abracé así sin más. Desconcertada, se quedó inmóvil por un momento y después de unos segundos me envolvió suavemente con sus brazos.

—Estoy en problemas Ten. ¿Está Naruto aquí? —

Tenten me miró confundida y después soltó un largo suspiro.

—No Hina, salió desde la mañana y no ha vuelto, ni creo que venga para tu buena fortuna. —

— ¿Cómo sabes que no quiero que esté aquí? —pregunté asombrada, a lo que Tenten sonrió orgullosamente.

— Te la has pasado escondiéndote de él desde el día uno. Tienes muchas cosas que contarme, pequeña Hinata; te ayudaré ésta noche, ve a lo que tengas que hacer. —

Sonreí ampliamente y agradecí múltiples veces a mi castaña compañera. Me escabullí lentamente por la puerta de la cocina y gateé por debajo del mostrador, para después salir como si nada por la puerta frontal.

— ¿En dónde estabas murcielaguito? —preguntó Ino amablemente mientras daba golpecitos en la silla vacía junto a ella, indicándome que me sentara. Tomé asiento y empecé a beber de la taza de café de Ino casualmente, como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Desde cuándo tenían servicio a la mesa?... ¿Desde cuándo habían puesto mesas?

—Estaba en el sanitario, perdón si no les avisé, es que algo me cayó mal y tuve que irme corriendo. — Mentí. Sakura me miró con sospecha.

— Entonces ya conoces el lugar, como para ubicar el baño tan fácilmente. —

Escupí el sorbo de café que me había llevado a la boca y rápidamente me limpié con una servilleta. Karin e Ino me miraron extrañadas.

—Eh, sí algo así… es que mamá suele comprar pan aquí pero solo he venido un par de veces, no más de un par. —Contesté con falsa tranquilidad. Karin se encogió de hombros e Ino me alejó su taza de café y me acercó el menú. —De hecho ni sabía que tenían servicio a la carta. —

—Eso es porque sólo está disponible los fines de semana, señorita. —Respondió Kiba que recién había llegado con el té de flor de cerezo que había ordenado Sakura. Mi amiga miró a al castaño con sus ojos verdes cargados de sospecha. — ¿Ya está lista para ordenar? —

—Sí claro. Eh, dame un Chai latte de vainilla por favor, caliente; y un rol de canela glaseado. —

— Claro que sí señorita, esos son sus favoritos. — Le lancé una mirada asesina a Kiba, mientras que mis amigas me miraban cada vez con más sospecha. —Eso es lo que me ha dicho la doctora Hyuga siempre que viene a comprarnos. —El castaño se rió nerviosamente y mis amigas parecieron calmar su curiosidad, después de eso se marchó.

Ino me miró intuitivamente y yo decidí apartar la mirada. Me concentré en ver la pantalla de mi teléfono.

—Hinata, yo recuerdo que Kiba y tú se conocieron en la fiesta de fraternidad. Karin los presentó. — Mi corazón se detuvo un momento y sentí como mi temperatura corporal descendió hasta estar cerca de la del exterior. Sakura sonrió como si hubiese desenmascarado mi mentira.

— ¿Eh? ¿Él y yo? Realmente no recuerdo. Ese día fue la primera vez que tomé alcohol, y no recuerdo nada muy bien ahora. — Dije lo más tranquila que pude y miré a Karin en señal de ayuda, que rápidamente entendió.

— Así es chicas, yo misma la puse ebria y con tequila del barato. Aparte ni yo recuerdo que sucedió ese día, me metí tanto alcohol y tanta marihuana que ni sé cómo estoy viva el día de hoy. —Dijo Karin sin sumarle mucha importancia. Agradecí eternamente a mi pelirroja amiga.

—Pero incluso el día después charlamos de eso, de eso… y de lo de Naruto. —sentenció Ino decidida a saber la verdad. Sakura apartó la mirada un segundo y después me miró de una manera que no pude descifrar. —No me digas que no recuerdas lo de Naruto, por qué eso es mentira. —

—Disculpen señoritas, ¿todo bien con su orden? —

Mi recién llegado jefe estaba recargado con sus manos en el respaldo de la silla de Ino, mirando a Sakura fijamente. Ino se sonrojó por verse atrapada.

Sakura estaba atónita.

— ¿Naruto? —Balbuceó mi amiga de cabello color chicle. El rubio chico sonrió de lado.

—Sakura, un gusto volver a verte. Sigues preciosa igual que siempre. —

Me sonrojé por el comentario dirigido a mi amiga; nunca había visto a Naruto en ese modo tan… ¿masculino?

—Sí, yo… Muchas gracias, tú también estás muy…bien. — Dijo Sakura mientras jugaba con un mechón rosado de su cabello, su rostro estaba sonrosado. Naruto sonrió dejando ver sus piezas dentales.

—Si me disculpan, señoritas, iré a apresurar sus pedidos en la cocina. Tengan bonita noche y disfruten la estancia en nuestra panadería. —Exclamó Naruto como todo un caballero, dejando el ambiente embelesado por su carisma natural. Después, se retiró.

Mis amigas decidieron no volver a tocar el tema durante el tiempo en el que estuvimos en la panadería, pero el ambiente se había tornado un tanto tenso. Después de un rato, Shikamaru apareció nuevamente y acompañó a una molesta Ino y una feliz Karin a la que le había compartido un cigarrillo, a sus hogares vía transporte público. Eso nos dejaba a Sakura y a mí.

Esperamos a la señora Haruno pacientemente; Sakura se veía dispersa, mirando al infinito y yo estaba divagando en mis propios asuntos. Si bien el tema no había vuelto a la luz, algún día lo haría y ¿qué iba a decir?

La madre de Sakura llegó por nosotras y abordamos su camioneta. Ni Sakura ni yo nos atrevíamos a iniciar conversación alguna.

—Chicas… ¿cómo les fue? —preguntó la señora delicadamente para romper el hielo. Sakura contestó con un simple "bien" y yo me limité a sonreírle por el retrovisor, después el silencio se instauró de nuevo.

Podía notar que Sakura estaba distante y no pude soportar mucho tiempo más.

—No sabía que Naruto trabajaba ahí. —justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar, formuló esa oración. No me miró a los ojos, simplemente jugaba con un hilo suelto de su suéter; cómo si le hubiese confesado aquello al aire.

—Yo…—

—Tú no lo sabías, ¿verdad? —Sakura me miró, tenía una mirada llena de esperanza. Sabía que quería que le dijera que yo no tenía idea. Bajé el rostro avergonzada.

—Ya veo. —la miré, estaba cabizbaja pero sonriente. —Claro que lo sabías, trabajas ahí ¿no es cierto? —

La miré completamente atónita. La máma de Sakura decidió ponerse sus audífonos para darnos cierta "privacidad" en el asiento trasero.

— ¿Cómo…?—

— ¿Cómo lo supe? Me lo dijeron. Te iba a felicitar por tu empleo, pero nunca me lo contaste; ahora veo por qué. —

Sentí una punzada al corazón, sus palabras venían totalmente directas, frías. Pude sentir mis ojos aguarse, pero retuve mis lágrimas. No tenía derecho de llorar, la que la había traicionado realmente era yo.

— ¿Sabes? Lo del beso no tuvo importancia. Realmente te lo dije de corazón, no me importó, sé que no sabías ni quién era. Pero esto es diferente, estabas totalmente consciente de quién era, aunque no recordaras la fiesta. Es obvio que si trabajas con él sabes quién es. —Sakura me miró molesta, expectante de una respuesta de parte mía. Yo no podía hacer nada más que mirar a otro lado para no llorar. —Hiciste a un lado nuestra amistad, la lealtad, todos estos años, por un sujeto que apenas conoces. Todo por la ilusión de que fue tu primer beso real, pero pensar que lo que pasó fue auténtico, es patético. Naruto nunca correspondería a una chica como tú. —

Levanté la vista sorprendida, las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. Que Sakura me considerara como una chica que no vale la pena realmente me había herido.

—Él no es nada para mí, estás equivocada. Si no te lo dije fue porque tenía miedo de lastimarte de nuevo, ¡el trabajo fue un castigo, yo no lo elegí! —Alcé la voz esperando alguna reacción de ella, pero no hubo nada. Y lo entendía, todo lo que salía de mi boca parecían excusas.

—No importa, ahora eres lo mismo que él; más me duele la traición de la que consideré como mi hermana que la suya. El puesto número uno, ahora es tuyo. — Sakura me miraba con lágrimas de enojo retenidas y yo no pude hacer nada más que aceptarlo. Ya habíamos llegado al frente de mi casa desde hace un rato.

Me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y abrí la puerta, encontrándome con la baja temperatura. Realmente ni me molesté en ponerme la chaqueta.

—Señora Haruno, muchas gracias por todo. —Se lo dije y asintió con los ojos cerrados, de manera triste.

La que había sido mi segunda madre sabía que ese agradecimiento, era el último. Me bajé del auto y cerré la puerta con cuidado, entré a la casa y me dirigí directamente a mi habitación.

Me tiré a la cama y abracé mi chaqueta, aún llena de pequeños cristales de hielo que no se habían derretido. Lloré, lloré como nunca había llorado y me juré a mí misma, que podría ser alguien que valiese la pena.

* * *

Me levanté la mañana del domingo, el día no estaba tan frío como el de ayer. Por lo menos una buena noticia.

Me miré al espejo, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojizos, el cabello enmarañado y la misma ropa de ayer. No me había bañado.

Tomé una ducha rápida y me vestí con un pantalón, un suéter amplio negro y unos tennis blancos. Usé el maquillaje que había comprado ayer para disimular lo demacrado de mi cara y quité el flequillo de mi frente para darle un poco de luz a mi expresión, me puse un gorrito negro para no verme tan simple.

Bajé las escaleras, Hanabi estaba viendo _Lilo & Stitch_ en _Disney_ mientras tomaba leche con chocolate y papá estaba dormido en el sofá, con una revista de economía y finanzas sobre sus piernas. Me asomé por la ventana al jardín trasero y vi a mamá, que estaba dentro del invernadero.

Decidí ir a donde ella, estaba recolectando algunas fresas que colgaban de los soportes de nuestro sembradío. Sin decirle nada empecé a recolectar las que estuviesen maduras y a depositarlas en la canasta.

—Esta temporada tendremos fresas de a montón Hina. ¡Hasta parece un homenaje a los _Beatles_! _¡Strawberry Fields Forever!_ … —Cantó mi mamá alegremente, a lo que yo respondí con risas sutiles. Las fresas no me gustaban mucho por sí solas, pero sí que las comía en postres; aparte, eran muy estéticas para adornar.

Mi rostro se ensombreció cuando recordé la panadería. Si bien no había ido por tanto tiempo, me había encariñado con todos y con el trabajo; pero a éstas alturas me planteaba dejarlo. Creo que sería lo más sensato que podría hacer por Sakura.

Mi mamá se puso frente a mí y acarició mi rostro con el dorso de su mano.

—Maquillaje, ¿desde cuándo? —preguntó con una sonrisa confusa. Le sonreí.

— Desde hoy; solo porque es necesario—

Mamá me alzó una ceja y posteriormente rio. La miré confundida.

—Ni poniéndote una máscara podrás escapar de tu madre; sé que estás triste, hija. —Miré avergonzada a mamá, tenía razón. Me acurruqué en su pecho y ella me sostuvo con sus brazos, acariciando mi espalda.

—Mamá, traicioné a alguien. No porque quise, sino porque oculté la verdad por miedo, pensando que era lo mejor. —

Mamá suspiró débilmente y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por las finas hebras de mi cabello lacio, desenredándolo en toda su extensión.

—Hija, a veces creemos que evadir la realidad protegerá a nuestros seres amados; pero la honestidad siempre es el mejor camino. Al principio puede doler, sí, pero es necesaria, aunque sea cruda o incluso cruel, una mentira no cambiará la manera en la que son las cosas.

Si mientes o evades la verdad por protegerte a ti o a los demás, cuando se enteren de la realidad no podrás huir de tu mentira; entonces serás tú la que habrá hecho el daño más importante. —

Miré a mamá con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, sintiendo que había dado en todas las heridas de mi corazón. Mamá me sonrió dulcemente.

—Si crees que algo es tan importante como para ocultarlo, entonces es lo contrario: es lo primero que deberías decir. Si crees que le debes una explicación a alguien, dile toda la verdad; y si no, no lo hagas, porque tampoco le debes explicaciones a todo el mundo. Discernir en qué posición estás, está aquí. —Mamá tocó mi pecho con su dedo índice. —Así que ahora piénsalo y ve a donde tengas que ir.

Le sonreí ampliamente a mamá mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de mi sueter, llevándome también el maquillaje. Mamá me sonrió de la misma manera.

Tomé mis llaves y saqué mi bicicleta del garaje. Puse la canasta de fresas dentro de la canasta de la bici y emprendí mi viaje.

Pedalee lo más rápido que pude. El aire frío me golpeaba la cara sin delicadeza y no sentía mi nariz de lo fría que estaba, mis dedos también estaban engarrotados al manubrio.

Al llegar a mi destino encadené la bicicleta al poste de la esquina y tomé la canasta con fresas. Me fijé en la hora de mi celular rezando por haber llegado a tiempo.

Eran las doce y media del mediodía. Tal vez era muy tarde.

Abrí la puerta lateral de la panadería y me introduje al área de producción, busqué pero no había nadie. Apresuré el paso hacia el mostrador y tampoco estaban, ni en la sala del personal y ya habían quitado las mesas de afuera.

Me senté en la mesa del área del personal. Pensándolo bien, la situación tal vez era una señal para no regresar al lugar y dejar de una vez en paz a las personas que confiaron en mí; así no les causaría más problemas. Subí mis piernas a la silla y las abracé junto con la canasta de fresas; debía tomar un poco de fuerza para poder irme tranquila.

Solté algunas lágrimas que sequé de inmediato. Arreglé las fresas para que se vieran bonitas en la canasta y saqué mi delantal de mi casillero, lo doblé y lo puse junto con el gafete; me di cuenta por primera vez que el nombre no estaba impreso, si no escrito a mano. Sonreí con tristeza.

—Qué detalle. — susurré para mí misma. Me puse de pie y quité la llave del casillero de entre mis llaves, la puse sobre el delantal. Era hora de irme y retomar mi vida normal; sin Sakura y sin Naruto Uzumaki, aunque eso significase dejar atrás la panadería, a Tenten y a Kiba.

Salí por la puerta lateral y caminé hasta mi bicicleta; me di cuenta que no había traído conmigo la llave para abrir el candado así que se tendría que quedar encadenada. Seguí caminando hacia mi hogar, no podía evitar unos cuantos sollozos; de verdad amaba cocinar.

Caminé unos minutos más, observando el paisaje a mí alrededor, era muy bonito. Estaba esperando la señal del peatón para cruzar la calle. La sonrisa de Tenten, los colmillos de Kiba, el esfuerzo de preparar cosas con amor todos los días, adornarlas, la diversión en la cocina. Todo lo iba a extrañar.

La cara de Naruto Uzumaki se posó en mi cabeza. Todos los gestos, las sonrisas y los amables detalles que me había dado, creo que incluso a él lo extrañaría.

Y también me hacía pensar en si de verdad le debía explicaciones a Sakura… pero realmente la quería como mi hermana. Si abandonar esto me ayudaba a sentirme mejor…lo haría.

Me sequé nuevamente las lágrimas y puse un pie en la calle para seguir con mi camino. No iba a mirar hacia el pasado otra…

— ¡Hinata! —

Volteé para encontrarme con quién me había llamado. Detrás de mí y tratando de recuperar el aliento, estaba Naruto Uzumaki, recargado sobre sus rodillas.

—No… no te vayas. —Lo escuché decir con dificultad. Sentí una especie de calor en mi pecho.

Se incorporó y miró directamente a mis ojos grisáceos, inyectándoles el azul de los suyos. Sus finas hebras de cabello dorado estaban pegadas con sudor a su rostro, que estaba rosáceo por el ejercicio.

Se acercó a mí y posó sus grandes manos con un fuerte agarre alrededor de mis menudos hombros.

—No te puedes ir así cómo así, eres parte de la familia. Lo que sea que estés pensando, estás equivocada. —

¿Equivocada? ¿Y él que iba a saber? Yo no estaba equivocada.

Es más.

Si tenía problemas, era por él, por meterse con mi amiga y después lastimarla, por cruzarse en mi vida. Él tenía la culpa.

— ¡Tú que puedes saber! ¡No sabes el daño que has hecho! Mira a Sakura… ¡Dime que no recuerdas lo que le hiciste! —

Las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas sin parar, una tras de otra. Naruto me miraba atónito, dejando ir el agarre de mis hombros.

—Yo no…—

— ¿Tú no qué? ¿Tú no lo hiciste? ¡La lastimaste! Y yo también lo hice, todo por aquella vez que yo…—

—Qué me besaste. —

Mi llanto se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras. El rubio me miraba directamente a los ojos, sin miedo; lo miré sorprendida.

—Desde cuándo lo sabes… quién te lo—

—Nadie me lo dijo. Lo recuerdo todo. — Naruto se acercó a mí y yo me alejé lo más que pude, hasta que mi caminar se vio obstruido por el fin de la banqueta. —Mentí sobre no recordarlo para protegerte. Y me arrepiento por haberte causado tantos problemas—

No pude hacer más que quedarme callada. El oji azul me miró arrepentido.

—Pero si me dejas, te prometo que te ayudaré a arreglarlo todo. Hinata, no puedo dejarte ir así como así; no me pidas explicaciones ahora porque no es el momento. —

Cuando me miró nuevamente, algo en él había cambiado. Me miraba como si quisiese decirme algo… y de alguna manera me hacía sentir nerviosa.

Me estiró la mano, para que la tomase. Lo pensé un momento y realmente sí podría ser gran ayuda para recuperar a Sakura; él la conocía al igual que yo.

Estiré lentamente mi delicada mano hacia él, y en vez de tomarla, dejo caer sobre mi palma una fresa que tenía contenida en la otra mano.

—Por ahora la única explicación que puedo rendirte es que las fresas que llevaste son las mejores que he probado. ¿De dónde las sacaste? —Me preguntó alegremente, yo también sonreí. Me había dado un poco de esperanza de que toda mi situación mejorase.

—Mi mamá las cultiva en casa, en un invernadero. — Le confesé tímidamente. No pensé que nuestras fresas fueran la gran cosa.

—Entonces, señorita Hyuga, le tengo una propuesta. ¿Le parece si nos provee de fresas durante ésta temporada y a cambio recibe una módica cantidad extra a su sueldo? —Naruto me hablaba con falso profesionalismo, lo que me causó gracia. Asentí un poco avergonzada.

—Oh, usted no creerá que nuestra panadería realiza tratos de palabra. Así que por favor, firme éste contrato. —

El chico de cabellos dorados me extendió una hoja en blanco, únicamente siendo adornada por su firma. Alcé una ceja, confundida.

—Está en blanco. —

—Así es señorita, porque después hablaremos sobre las condiciones del contrato. Por ahora solo requiero su firma y su nombre en la parte posterior izquierda de la hoja para sellar el compromiso con nuestra empresa. — Me extendió un bolígrafo y se puso de espaldas, en cuclillas, indicando que me apoyara en él para firmar. Puse la hoja delicadamente sobre su espalda y deslicé el bolígrafo anotando lo que se requería.

Una vez terminado el "proceso" le extendí la hoja a mi jefe. Sonrió.

—Debo informarle, señorita Hinata Hyuga, que acaba de firmar un contrato forzoso para ser nuestro proveedor hasta que el último brote de fresas del año se acabe. No hay marcha atrás, estaba en las letras chiquitas que próximamente escribiré—

Reí alegremente y el también. Al parecer, tendría muchos más bizcochos que hornear

* * *

 **¡Hola lectores!**

 **Ha pasado un buen tiempo, ¡unos cuantos meses! una gran disculpa. Realmente entre todos los deberes de la escuela se me va la inspiración, pero éste fin de semana decidí escribir un capítulo más largo en compensación. ¡Las cosas se van calentando un poco en la historia!**

 **Muchísimas gracias por entrar a leer éste fic. Va un poquito lento pero siento que así es más auténtico que poner todo demasiado rápido :D**

 **Mil disculpas si hay errores que se me hayan pasado. Trato de mejorar con cada capítulo.**

* * *

 **¡Anuncio!**

 **Varios personajes del mundo de Naruto irán apareciendo lentamente, así que diganme. ¿Qué pareja les gustaría ver aquí? no importa si es inusual, a veces las parejas más raras son las más interesantes, ¡tomaré en cuenta su opinión!**

* * *

 **¡Gracias a las personas que siguen y tienen en favorito a este fic!:** _GazettaKaorii1_ **,** _MadeNaruhina26_ **,** _BigBangCancerberus_ **,** _JeffTheKiller-JTK-GoToSleep_ **,** _Majo Guevara_ **,** _Miriamalva-zus_ **,** _NaruHina The Last_ **,** _Unique95_ **,** _Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan_ **,** _Xrst_ **,** _Aloh_ **,** _Caic_ **,** _Ilee-chan_ **,** _Jonylol_ **,** _Kaichou3_ **,** **y** _perla gd._

 **¡Espero tengan una hermosa semana, vida, día, año y demás!**

 **¡Contesto reviews en la parte de abajo!**

 **Nos veremos pronto, firma**

 _-Luameixa._

* * *

 ***Respuesta a reviews***

 _Aloh:_ **¡Así es! ya ves que vueltas da la vida jaja. ¡Que tengas bonito día y muchas gracias por los buenos deseos!**

 _Ricka_ **: ¡Me da muchísimo gusto que te haya gustado, gracias por leer y espero te guste el nuevo capítulo! ¡Saludos afectuosos!**

 _Crayola 94_ **: Ya viste que ni tan tranquila pudo estar jajaja. ¡Pronto se descubrirá quién es la persona que está haciendo la vida de Hinata imposible, saludos!**

 _MadeNaruhina26_ **: ¡Un trío amoroso de KibaxNarutoxHinata no suena nada mal! Yo la juntaría con todos jajaj, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer y que tengas un hermoso día! Saludos.**

 _NaruHina The Last_ **: Mil gracias por revisar la historia, ¡me alegra mucho que haya sido de tu agrado! Aquí esta la continuación por fin, ¡mis mejores deseos y un gran saludo!**


	5. Dulces descubrimientos

***ANTERIORMENTE***

 _—_ _Oh, usted no creerá que nuestra panadería realiza tratos de palabra. Así que por favor, firme éste contrato. —_

 _El chico de cabellos dorados me extendió una hoja en blanco, únicamente siendo adornada por su firma. Alcé una ceja, confundida._

 _—_ _Está en blanco. —_

 _—_ _Así es señorita, porque después hablaremos sobre las condiciones del contrato. Por ahora solo requiero su firma y su nombre en la parte posterior izquierda de la hoja para sellar el compromiso con nuestra empresa. — Me extendió un bolígrafo y se puso de espaldas, en cuclillas, indicando que me apoyara en él para firmar. Puse la hoja delicadamente sobre su espalda y deslicé el bolígrafo anotando lo que se requería._

 _Una vez terminado el "proceso" le extendí la hoja a mi jefe. Sonrió._

 _—_ _Debo informarle, señorita Hinata Hyuga, que acaba de firmar un contrato forzoso para ser nuestro proveedor hasta que el último brote de fresas del año se acabe. No hay marcha atrás, estaba en las letras chiquitas que próximamente escribiré—_

 _Reí alegremente y el también. Al parecer, tendría muchos más bizcochos que hornear_

* * *

—Bien Hinata, hoy aprenderemos algo nuevo— Tenten me ofreció una gran sonrisa entusiasta y yo asentí sutilmente. Me indicó que dejara a un lado la manga pastelera con la que estaba rellenando los bizcochos y así lo hice.

Mi compañera me llevó con los panaderos, donde un muy alegre Kiba estiraba la masa con fuerza.

— _El chico del apartamento cinco doce, él que hace a mi pobre corazón saltar, es al que le hago cartas noche y día… ¡Qué no puedo entregar!_ — tarareaba felizmente el castaño, lo que causaba algunas risas de mis compañeros panaderos. Sonreí, vaya que Kiba despedía una felicidad contagiosa.

—Muy bien amigo canino, te traigo a tu ayudante del día de hoy. —

Tenten me empujo levemente hacia él. Kiba detuvo su canto y formuló una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Vaya! Que gusto verte en este lado princesita Hyuga, ¡hoy aprenderás lo que es trabajar duro! —

—En repostería trabajamos en un día lo que tú haces en un mes de producción, holgazán. —dijo Tenten con un deje de sarcasmo. Kiba retiro con su brazo un poco de harina que ensuciaba su frente.

—En repostería trabajan como niñas. —

—Somos todas mujeres, idiota. ¿Qué querías? —

No pude retener unas cuantas risitas. Cada vez que Kiba y Tenten peleaban, todo el personal prestaba atención; era un show que era imposible no disfrutar.

Tenten regresó a sus labores en conjunto con las demás reposteras, dejándome a cargo de mi compañero de colmillos afilados.

—Se supone que éste proceso no lo hacemos habitualmente a mano; utilizamos las revolvedoras. Pero hoy es un buen día para hacer algo con amor y cuidado con nuestro mejor artefacto—Kiba tomó mis muñecas y levantó mis brazos, quedando mis manos frente a mi rostro. —unas de éstas. —

Me sonrojé levemente y le sonreí, él imitó el gesto. Se fue por un momento a la bodega y regreso con algunos ingredientes entre sus brazos, que posteriormente depositó sobre la barra.

—Bien Hinata, ¿tienes limpias las manos? —asentí. —Muy bien, quiero que hagas todo lo que yo te diga a continuación. Originalmente ésta receta es más compleja, pero yo la modifiqué, así que te va a resultar más fácil. —

Kiba me acercó un recipiente con harina, un huevo, aceite, agua y sal.

—Bien, primer paso. Mide dos tazas de harina y deposítalas en la superficie de la barra. Posteriormente crea un hueco en medio, como un volcán pequeño. —Tomé la taza medidora e hice lo que mi compañero me indicó. —Bien, en el hueco deposita el huevo revuelto y dos cucharadas de aceite, junto con una pizca de sal. —

Tomé el huevo y le di dos pequeños golpecitos en el reborde de la barra, hasta que el cascarón se agrietó. Vertí el contenido del cascarón en una pequeña taza y lo revolví con un tenedor, después lo vacié en el centro del "volcán", puse dos cucharadas de aceite y la pizca de sal.

—Mézclalo con tus manos, hasta que tome consistencia, agrega agua conforme veas que es necesario. —

— ¿Y eso cómo lo sabré? ¿No deberíamos medir las cantidades? — Pregunté. Los postres siempre eran de cantidades exactas, ¿no?

Kiba sonrió de lado y se acercó a mi oído.

—Déjale los cálculos a Tenten. Nosotros no necesitamos medidas. —

Sentí electricidad recorrer mi espalda y como los vellitos de mis brazos se erizaron al contacto del aliento de mi compañero en mi oreja. Asentí nerviosa.

Acaté las indicaciones de Kiba y vi la mezcla tomar consistencia, lo que me hizo sentir realizada. Mi compañero extendió un poco de harina en la superficie y me indicó que le pasara la pequeña bolita de masa que descansaba entre mis manos.

—Bien, ahora viene lo divertido. Tienes que amasar esta pequeña bolita hasta que sea muy flexible. Cuando veas que al estirarse ya no se agriete, estará lista. —

Depositó la masa sobre la harina que había extendido y me indicó que me parara en ese lugar para trabajar. Empecé a amasar la bolita, cuando la estiraba se agrietaba y se partía en dos, y después la volvía a juntar, y así sucesivamente; estaba muy rígida y poco maleable, por lo que supuse que me llevaría tiempo ablandarla.

—Estás haciéndolo mal. —

Miré confundida a mi compañero, él abrió un par de veces la boca queriendo decirme cómo hacerlo pero no encontró palabras para ello. Rápidamente se colocó detrás de mí y me envolvió con sus brazos, recargó su cabeza sobre mi hombro para poder ver mejor el área de trabajo.

—Verás, no soy bueno con las palabras… — exclamó suavemente mientras yo mantenía una tensa mirada hacia al frente evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual. Tragué con dificultad— Pero sí con las manos. —

Tomó mis manos y con las suyas guio el movimiento que tenía que hacer para ablandar la masa. Estiraba con fuerza la masa y antes de que se agrietase la devolvía a su lugar, con delicadeza.

—Tienes que hacerlo como si estuvieses lavando ropa a mano. ¿Si sabes cómo no? Hablo de lavar a mano. —Sonrió burlonamente y yo fruncí el ceño. Hombres tontos.

Empecé a hacerlo como él me había mostrado, aún no soltaba el agarre de mis brazos y eso me ayudaba a llevar el ritmo del amasado.

— ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? —

—Sí, excelente. Y yo creo que ya con eso podrás hacerlo tú sola; así que Inuzuka, quítale las manos de encima. —

Contestó otra voz en vez de la que esperaba escuchar. Mi rubio jefe nos observaba desde la puerta que daba hacia el mostrador. Parecía estar irritado.

—Vaya, ricitos de oro viene de mal genio hoy. — Soltó Kiba de manera divertida. Naruto endureció su mirada.

—No me obligues a dejarte en la perrera, saco de pulgas. —

Kiba soltó el agarre de mis brazos y me sonrió alegremente. Le agradecí por la explicación y seguí estirando la masa.

Naruto caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente a mí y me ofreció una sonrisa.

—Hinata, deja lo que estás haciendo. Hoy te vas conmigo. —

La masa que estaba estirando en el aire cayó a la barra sin gracia. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y sentí mi corazón latir fuertemente. ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Era normal que me llevase?

— ¡Oye! ¿Por qué te la llevas? ¡Si está aprendiendo a hacer mi receta milenaria de _Strudel_ de manzana! — exclamó Kiba indignado. Naruto le ofreció una sonrisa socarrona.

—Porque ella es mi proveedor, así que puede exentarse un día de los labores mortales. —

— ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Yo soy el gerente! —

—Y yo el jefe. —

Naruto le guiñó seductoramente a Kiba, quien le siguió la corriente simulando que se desvanecía ante sus encantos. Me saqué el delantal y me limpié un poco la harina de la ropa.

— ¿Seguro que deseas que vaya? No pasa nada si Kiba toma mi lugar. —pregunté tímidamente, mi jefe me respondió con una sonrisa y me revolvió el cabello.

—Nada de eso, la invitación es para ti. —

Naruto caminó hacia la puerta así que lo seguí cuidadosamente. Tenten me guiñó picaronamente, lo que de alguna manera, me obligó a fingir una expresión de confusión.

Salimos al exterior del local, el día estaba soleado, pero agradable. Incluso había un poco de viento frío; aquí siempre el clima variaba, sol en invierno, frio en verano…una locura.

Naruto hurgó en el bolsillo de sus jeans rasgados y sacó de ellos unas llaves. Presionó un botón y el vehículo frente a nosotros desactivó la alarma.

— Bien, hoy nos dirigiremos a una nueva aventura. La búsqueda semanal de materia prima. —

El rubio me abrió la puerta de la camioneta de carga, rotulada con el logo de la panadería. Agradecí el gesto y me introduje al vehículo, ocupando el lugar del copiloto.

Me abroché el cinturón de seguridad y esperé intranquila a que mi acompañante abordara. Mi manos sudaban un poco y trataba de distraerme observando los detalles de mi alrededor, pensando en un tema de conversación para en la posteridad evitar silencios incómodos.

¿Qué podría ser? ¿El clima? No, no puede ser, eso está muy trillado. Tal vez preguntarle cómo está…¿pero y si llega a ser profundo? ¿Qué tal si no está bien y toma la pregunta cómo intromisión? ¡Dios, ilumíname!

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el rubio subió a la camioneta y cerró la puerta. Metió la llave, encendió el motor y antes de avanzar me acercó una bolsa de compra.

— Perdón por la tardanza, fui a comprar algo para beber. También traje unas frituras y algunos caramelos para comer en el camino—dijo mientras sacaba los productos de la bolsa que yo estaba sosteniendo. Me miró un momento y sonrió antes de pasarme un té. —Compré uno de durazno, no sabía cuál te gustaría, pero el durazno me recuerda a tus mejillas. —

Sentí el calor subir a mis pómulos, por lo que supe que estaba ruborizándome. Naruto rió sonoramente y yo traté de ocultar mi rostro, avergonzada.

— ¡Justo a eso me refiero! Suaves, redondos y colorados como un durazno. —

— ¿Redondos? — murmuré para mí misma mientras tocaba mis mejillas. Redondos como de… ¿gordura?

Naruto detuvo su risa en seco y abrió los ojos como platos.

—No, no, no. Espera un momento; no redondos en ese sentido, bueno, yo no me refería a…que mejor me callo. —mi rubio jefe me ofreció una sonrisa avergonzada a lo que yo respondí con unas risitas sutiles. Asentí para denotar que había entendido el punto.

El chico puso el auto en marcha y emprendimos el recorrido. Yo veía ensimismada la facilidad con la que conducía, no entendía como hacía ver tan sencillo los cambios de velocidades y el freno, el acelerador y todas esas cosas; simplemente yo dudaba de algún día poder conducir. Me sentí como si fuese una pequeña al lado de un adulto experimentado, y bueno, eso es lo que era.

Al fin y al cabo era una chiquilla de preparatoria junto a un universitario exitoso dueño de una panadería.

— Hinata— llamó el rubio, captando mi atención. No pude evitar avergonzarme por verme descubierta mientras lo observaba. —Dime… ¿cuántas veces te has subido con un chico a un auto? —

¿Con un chico a un auto? Pues muchas veces, con Neji, papá, el amigo de Ino… bueno papá no era un chico, pero también contaba ¿no?

—Algunas veces. — respondí apoyándome en mi anterior hipótesis. Pude ver como la sonrisa expectante de Naruto se esfumó lentamente.

—Oh, ya veo. —

El silencio se instauró nuevamente y yo procedí a abrir mi té y sorber un poco. Estaba bueno.

—Pero me refiero a cuántas veces lo has hecho tú sola, como copiloto. —insistió mi rubio acompañante después de un par de minutos, como si el tema le hubiese estado rondando en la cabeza.

—Pues, no sé exactamente cuántas veces habrán sido, pero siempre que me subo al auto de alguien y solo somos nosotros dos, voy de copiloto. Se me haría un poco extraño ir en el asiento de atrás. — respondí. Naruto hacía preguntas un poco raras.

—No, no, no. Bueno, me refiero a con cuantas personas has ido tú de acompañante nada más…—

—Pues con papá un montón de veces, con mi primo Neji solo un par desde que regresó de…—

—No, me refiero como… ¿cómo explicarte? Chicos que pues…que no sean de tu familia. O "chicos" no tan grandes. Piensa en un individuo con el que pudieses por ejemplo, tener una cita. —

Mi jefe mantenía la mirada al frente, concentrado.

Yo me sonrojé un poco, al parecer el comodín de agregar como "chicos" a personas con mis genes o de más de 40 no había funcionado ésta vez. Me encogí de hombros mentalmente; era una de las desventajas de ser alguien completamente antisocial, pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Pues… creo que ésta es la primera vez. —

Pude ver como una leve sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Naruto. Nos detuvimos en un semáforo en rojo y me volteó a ver orgulloso.

— Ya veo—

—Pero yo no me refiero a que por eso yo crea que esto es una cita porque yo no me atrevería a pensar que…—

— ¡Oh no! ¡Nada de eso! — La sonrisa del rubio chico se intercambió por una expresión avergonzada, mientras negaba con fiereza el hecho. Me alivió un poco que no creyera que yo estaba malinterpretando las cosas. —Bueno, pero como es tu primera vez en una aventura como ésta, manejaré con todo el cuidado posible. No quiero que sea una mala experiencia. —

Le sonreí y agradecí por el detalle. Recorrimos la ciudad unos veinte minutos más y nos fuimos alejando cada vez más del centro, hasta llegar a las afueras; poco a poco nos íbamos acercando a un letrero en lo alto de un puente.

 _"_ _Gracias por su visita a Konoha. Vuelva pronto y tenga un excelente viaje"_

¿Estábamos saliendo de la ciudad?

—Disculpa. —pregunté tímidamente a mi jefe, a lo que él me miró de reojo mientras seguía conduciendo. — ¿Por qué nos estamos alejando tanto? —

— ¡Oh! Lo siento si no te lo mencioné Hinata. El lugar que me provee todo para la panadería está fuera de la ciudad. Más exactamente en la Villa de la Hierba. —

¿La Villa de la Hierba? No solo estaba fuera de la ciudad, ¡sino también del estado! ¡Mis papás me matarían si supiesen!

— Papá me mataría si supiese que me fui contigo a la villa de la hierba—externé. Naruto rió alegremente.

— ¿De qué hablas? Es normal en un trabajo salir fuera, aparte, no te pasará nada. Te voy a cuidar. —

Asentí apenada por el detalle.

Desenrosqué el envase de té y lo empiné levemente hacia mis labios.

Era extraño, ¿no?

Que alguien te cuidase. Y no digo que papá y mamá no me cuidaran, si no que era distinto; no todas las personas ajenas veían por tu bien.

Y se sentía increíble, como si fuese un abrazo. Algo tibio que se sentía en el cuerpo.

Como si la esperanza en la humanidad se recobrara por actos así.

De un momento a otro lo empezaba a pensar, cada vez más frecuentemente. Naruto era una persona sumamente amable y dedicada; de eso estaba segura. No podría imaginar qué tipo de daño podría hacer una persona cómo él…

O si en realidad alguna vez había pasado esa situación. ¿Sakura habría podido mentir?

Sacudí levemente mi cabeza para alejar los pensamientos. Después de todo, yo no era quién para juzgar a Sakura, al fin de cuentas, yo fui la que lo arruinó todo con el beso. Aunque por accidente.

¡El beso!

Escupí el pequeño trago de té de durazno que había tomado, haciéndolo caer sobre mis pantalones. Naruto me volteó a ver asustado.

— ¡Discúlpame si frené muy repentinamente! ¡Lo siento de verdad, es que no calculé bien el tiempo! —

—Eh, no es eso, no te preocupes. Simplemente me atraganté con el té durante un segundo, fue culpa de mi epiglotis. —aclaré con un extra de simpatía algo fingida para calmar al chico y aparte no levantar sospechas. Él asintió amablemente y siguió conduciendo.

La luz del sol que atravesaba la ventana del lado del piloto se intensificó, por lo que cubrí un momento mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano para protegerlos. Una vez que sentí que la intensidad bajaba, hice un espacio entre mis dedos para ver el panorama.

La luz restante chocaba con el rostro de Naruto, acentuando su perfil. Sus dorados cabellos reposaban descuidadamente sobre su frente, siendo los más pequeños los que sólo se hacían presentes con el sol. Los pequeños pelitos blancos que cubrían toda la superficie de su rostro contrastaban con el grosor de los que apenas crecían sobre la zona de su barba.

Y sus ojos azules… ¡qué azules! parecían ser tan claros como el hielo a la luz del sol, como si fuese un _Husky_ siberiano de pelo dorado.

Me reí en mis adentros por la comparación. Incluso tenía la misma energía de uno.

Viéndolo en detalle, noté tres delgadísimas líneas horizontales que cruzaban sus mejillas, eran ¿cicatrices?

Naruto curvó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? —

— ¿Qué de qué? — respondí confundida.

— ¿Qué tiene mi rostro? —preguntó aún con la vista en la carretera. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

¡Me había descubierto mirándolo de nuevo, y ni siquiera había volteado!

— Es que… me llamaron la atención las líneas sobre tus mejillas, lo siento mucho. — Era la verdad… a medias.

No podía ir diciendo por ahí que realmente siempre me quedo pegada observando a la gente que posee cierta belleza. ¡Incluso a las mujeres!

Es difícil de explicar sin que la persona en cuestión piense que tengo un _crush_ en ella o soy lesbiana. Así que mejor omitir

Naruto rió sonoramente y asintió, como si fuese un tema al que estaba acostumbrado.

— Es una marca de nacimiento. La heredé de algún ancestro lejano, pero todo el mundo piensa que son cicatrices; con eso de que luego me peleo con la gente cuando estoy ebrio. —

Reí.

— No pareces el tipo de persona que vaya golpeando gente por ahí. —

— Y no lo soy. A decir verdad. —hizo una pausa para comerse una gomita, aprovechando la luz roja. —solo soy un poco fanfarrón a veces. Es uno de mis grandes defectos. —

Me sonrió amablemente y le devolví la sonrisa. Verdaderamente Naruto era la clase de persona que aunque no te conociese, siempre te hacía sentir cómodo, como en casa. Como si fueses su amigo de toda la vida sin necesidad de despepitar toda su situación personal.

A veces desearía ser así, como él. Poder dejar ese sentimiento de seguridad a los demás o por lo menos en mí misma sería lindo.

— ¿Y tú? Ya pronto entrarás a la universidad, ¿Qué piensas estudiar? —

—No me vas a creer, pero no lo sé. —comenté un poco avergonzada. —estoy muy indecisa aún. —

— No te preocupes, que es normal. Ya verás que habrá alguna carrera que te escogerá a ti y no tú a ella. —

Asentí agradecida por no cuestionarme o advertirme sobre que no tenía tiempo. Realmente me tenían algo frita con el tema.

Naruto puso la radio, estaban pasando un tema de _Katy Perry_ , " _Teenage Dream"_. Recordé el video.

Es un poco ridículo, pero pensé que ésta situación podría ser un buen videoclip para la canción. Adolescentes viajando por la carretera, el rostro de Naruto con el sol al fondo podría ser un buen _close-up_ , y solo faltaba que mientras la camioneta de la panadería avanzara le salieran polvos de colores por el escape.

No pude evitar sonreir. Eso sería una vil sátira y no una imagen representativa de un _"Sueño adolescente";_ definitivamente de entre mis opciones para la universidad, creo que voy tachando cualquiera que implique dirigir videos musicales.

Me acurruqué en el asiento y por primera vez me puse a observar detalladamente el paisaje, se sentía bonito mirar algo así, desde esta perspectiva.

Y por supuesto no me refiero al asiento del copiloto, si no de la libertad.

Realmente, todas estas experiencias que había vivido durante el último mes eran lo más intrépido de mi cortísima vida de adolescente sobreprotegida donde siempre he sido una niña para todos. Incluso tanto estoy encasillada ahí que a veces se me olvida que no lo soy, que tengo derecho a pensar como un adulto; y hoy me sentía así, crecida, completa, individual.

Volteé a ver a Naruto, que abrió la ventana para dejar el viento pasar. Me miró con unos ojos cómplices, como si fuésemos iguales. Y eso me gustó, sentirme a su nivel intelectual.

Miré mi rostro en el espejo del parasol del auto y me sentí feliz de verme con una sonrisa. Tal vez, incluso, estaba viviendo desapercibidamente y en circunstancias extrañas mi _"Teenage Dream"_

* * *

Abrí los ojos para darme cuenta que la vegetación de la carretera había cambiado. Miré la hora en el estéreo de la camioneta, al parecer me había quedado dormida aproximadamente durante una hora.

— ¿En dónde estamos? — pregunté somnolienta. Naruto terminó el último bocado de un _pretzel_ y se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar a mi pregunta.

— Cómo a unos 15 minutos de La Villa de la Hierba. Una vez que lleguemos, comeremos algo y después iremos al pueblo de _Amaigakure_ , que está a unos veinte minutos más. —

Asentí y me recargué sobre el asiento buscando dormir un poco más. Revisé la hora en mi teléfono por segunda vez. Eran las tres con once minutos, tenía seis llamadas perdidas y treinta mensajes nuevos.

Cerré mis ojos de nuevo, ansiosa de un poco más de descanso.

¡Seis llamadas y treinta mensajes!

Abrí los ojos despavorida e intenté desbloquear mi teléfono con nerviosismo. Me equivoqué en introducir la contraseña una vez, dos y tres veces, hasta que a la cuarta vez lo conseguí.

Cliqueé el icono de llamadas, seis perdidas. Tres llamadas de mamá, dos de Neji y la última y más importante, de papá.

Me fui a la aplicación del chat, encontrándome con miles de interrogativas de en dónde estaba, con quién, que estaba haciendo y por supuesto, por qué no contestaba.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Naruto ante mi obvio nerviosismo.

—No, nada. —mentí.

No iba a decirle que mi familia sobreprotectora me interrogaba aun sabiendo que estaba en horario de trabajo. Pensarían que están locos o peor, que tienen motivo para tenerme tan vigilada. ¡Vaya golpe de la realidad!

Opté por la decisión más inteligente, regresarle la llamada a mamá. Llamar a Neji o a papá sería un suicidio seguro.

Esperé impaciente mientras el tono de espera me retumbaba en los oídos. Apreté de forma repetitiva el botón de disminuir volumen a un costado de mi teléfono con el fin de que los regaños vergonzosos de mamá no fueran perceptibles para el oído de mi jefe.

— _A ver, Hinata Hyuga_ —

Sabia decisión.

— _¡Tu padre y yo estábamos muy preocupados! ¿En dónde estás?_ —

— ¿En dónde estoy? Mamá, pues estoy en horario de trabajo y hoy dejé el teléfono en mi _locker_. Perdón si no contesté—

— _¿Segura? Tú siempre llevas el teléfono en el bolsillo, y siempre contestas los mensajes. Ahora tu papá quiere ir a supervisar que estés en el local ¡y a mí me causa un gran problema el defenderte si ni siquiera contestas el teléfono!_ —

— Sí, pero yo no…—

— Hinata, ¿serías tan amable de dejar el teléfono a un lado y seguir con los labores? — Miré confundida a Naruto, quién trato de subir un poco más el volumen —No puedes introducir las manos a la masa si estás tocando objetos. Por favor, ve a asearlas. —

Entendí.

—S-sí jefe… lo siento mucho. Era una llamada urgente. — le rendí una reverencia y un gracias por lo bajo. —Mamá discúlpame, tengo que irme. Luego lo aclaramos. —

— _¡Hija! Por qué no comenzaste diciendo que Naruto estaba supervisando el área de trabajo hoy. Una disculpa por…—_

— _¡Hinata sigue trabajando y deja el teléfono, un empleo necesita seriedad y compromiso! No es posible que estando en el trabajo evadas tus responsabilidades._

 _Hana déjala trabajar, no seas insistente…—_

— _¡A mí que me dices si fue tu idea, hombre…!—_

Sonidos intermitentes me indicaron el fin de la llamada. ¡Quién los entiende!

Suspiré cansinamente y rodé los ojos en señal de desaprobación. Tenían el teléfono en altavoz para que papá escuchase, un clásico.

— Preguntaría por qué no solo les dices la verdad, pero creo que no comprendo lo que es tener padres sobreprotectores. No pude evitar escuchar la conversación, lo siento. — Naruto sonrió y yo traté de devolverle el gesto, pero supongo que lo que salió solo fue una mueca incómoda y avergonzada.

De verdad que aunque solo fuesen como tres años de diferencia entre nosotros, había un mundo de experiencia de por medio. Oh, las ventajas de ser mayor e independiente.

El chico Uzumaki condujo un corto lapso de tiempo más, en el que pude observar la vegetación boscosa y los emblemáticos hongos gigantes característicos de la villa. Eso significaba que habíamos llegado.

Al introducirnos un poco más, se fueron haciendo presentes los comercios, negocios y viviendas del lugar. Era un sitio muy diferente a _Konoha_ , como un escape de la realidad citadina.

Nos bajamos de la camioneta, y lo primero que pude sentir fueron las pequeñas piedritas del suelo presionadas contra las suelas de mis zapatos. Inhalé profundamente, dejando que los olores a césped y tierra mojada inundaran mi sistema; arribamos en un sitio lleno de plantas y flores, y todavía se podía escuchar el canto de las pocas cigarras que quedaban por la tarde.

— Es un lindo lugar, ¿no es verdad? —pregunté a mi acompañante.

El rubio alzó sus brazos al cielo, estirándose, y después hacia los lados, haciendo sonar los crujidos de las vértebras de su espalda. Fruncí un poco el ceño por la sensación extraña que el sonido me había ocasionado.

— Vaya que lo es, de mis favoritos Hinata. Tiene mil y una cosas por descubrir. —

Levanté mi vista al cielo como si fuese diferente al que veía todos los días en Konoha; aunque estaba consciente de que éste era un viaje de trabajo, me sentía emocionada. Conocer nuevos lugares con gente nueva me gustaba mucho.

Nos adentramos al pueblo caminando, y durante el trayecto, distintas personas saludaron a Naruto con alegría. Niños, ancianos, todos parecían apreciar mucho al chico.

— Puedo ver que conoces mucha gente de por aquí. — externé

— Sí, algo así. Una parte de los Uzumaki son originarios de éste lugar, por lo que los sabios ancianos me conocen desde que era un mocoso. — rió— Pero aunque no fuese así, vengo cada semana, y no solo porque quede de paso hacía mi búsqueda de materiales.

Siento que le debo respeto a toda la gente que ha ayudado a conservar y a crecer un lugar tan preciado para mí, porque cada vez que vengo, todo el paisaje y la tranquilidad de ésta tierra sobre la que estamos, fue cimentada por ellos; así que siempre que puedo, trato de entablar conversación con los habitantes o ayudarlos en lo que gusten. Es una especie de agradecimiento de mi parte, o eso creo. —

Mire al Uzumaki con detenimiento. Siempre que Naruto dejaba ver una parte del rompecabezas que formaban sus pensamientos, era un acontecimiento increíble.

—Tú también formas parte de la belleza del lugar si es así. Toda tu buena energía, se queda en el aire, como si envolvieses a toda la gente con solo pasar. ¿No crees? —

Naruto me miró sorprendido. Traté de revisar las palabras que recién le había dicho en busca del factor de impacto; no tardé mucho en encontrarlo. Literalmente le había dicho que era bello, o algo así.

¡Por favor Hinata, la decencia, la prudencia!

En medio de la vergüenza traté de encontrar algo que decir, pero mi boca solo se abrió varias veces sin poder externar algo coherente.

— Eso es muy lindo, proviniendo de alguien como tú. —

¿Cómo yo?

Por el tono no pude descifrar si fue un comentario bien o malintencionado, pero apuntaba a ser la segunda opción. Traté de disimular la inmensa tristeza que se había apoderado de mí.

Se sentía como si tu superhéroe de la infancia te dijera que en realidad las historias de los cómics no son reales.

Naruto me vió durante un momento, y apartó la mirada con tranquilidad.

— Hinata, no es lo que piensas. Muchas veces mis palabras se quedan a mitad de mis pensamientos. — El chico desvió la mirada al suelo y pude notar como su semblante se tornó más serio. — Hablo de que cuando alguien como yo, recibe un cumplido de alguien como tú, es como si la vida me diera una lección. Tengo que aprender de ti, muchas cosas…

¿De mi?

— No merezco tu pensamiento idealizado de mí; A decir verdad, tu pureza es algo increíble que siento que ni yo, ni éste mundo loco y decadente, somos dignos de merecer. —

Naruto me dirigió una sonrisa extraña, pero auténtica, y sin más se introdujo al local de comida que teníamos en frente.

No pude hacer nada más que quedarme ahí afuera, atónita, con la mente tratando de procesar toda la nueva información que había recibido.

Mi hipotético "superhéroe" no solo me había hecho creer en la magia, si no que me había dicho algo así como que yo era parte de ella. Y juro que los latidos de mi corazón retumbante me hacían creer que todo mi organismo estaba de acuerdo con ello y que tal vez no lo estuviese exagerando.

Traté de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, lo que me hizo calmarme; pero de alguna manera estaba feliz y no podía deshacerme del sentimiento, por más que luchara por disminuirlo.

Caminé unos pasos siguiendo el trayecto de mi jefe pero me detuve cuando la imagen de Sakura se plantó fugazmente en mi cabeza.

No quise parar en eso tampoco. Creo que después tendría tiempo para pensar las cosas.

Naruto pidió un bol de _ramen_ y yo fideos _soba_. No hablamos durante el tiempo que permanecimos ahí, pero Naruto se había despojado completamente de su anterior semblante serio y hablaba alegremente con cualquier persona que se le acercaba a saludarlo. Yo a veces fallaba en mi intento de distraer mi cerebro con mi estómago y terminaba jugando con los fideos en el plato, mientras divagaba.

Una vez que Naruto terminó su segundo bol de _ramen_ y yo a duras penas terminé también el mío, salimos del lugar y nos subimos al vehículo nuevamente en camino a _Amaigakure_.

El trayecto se mantuvo en calma. Naruto parecía tener un semblante despreocupado y en cuanto a mí, supongo que por alguna extraña razón mi ánimo había disminuido un poco. No podía sentir aquel ambiente "embelesado" por decirlo de alguna manera que nos había acompañado durante las primeras horas del viaje. Y eso me puso a pensar.

Realmente lo que dijo Naruto era verdad. Lo único que tenía de él era una imagen idealizada, más no lo conocía de nada, ni siquiera sabía cómo encasillar o nombrar nuestro vínculo, no eramos amigos ni simples conocidos, y aunque la realidad es que él era mi jefe, la corta diferencia de edad no me hacía visualizarlo como una figura de máxima autoridad con la que no pudiera crear un vínculo.

El problema realmente es que Naruto era una persona tan accesible que incluso yo, un ratón tímido e introvertido, se sentía cómodo con la idea de poder acercarme; pero supongo es normal, de por sí la situación era extraña de raíz. La misma existencia de Naruto de hecho, empezando porque era un semi-adulto con una empresa prestigiosa.

Después de cierto lapso de tiempo, llegamos a nuestro destino. La entrada del lugar era bastante curiosa, pues se escondía entre árboles con flores que crecían de ambos lados de la carretera para formar un arco en la cima de sus copas, como si fuese un túnel natural.

Al final del espectáculo de flores sobre nuestras cabezas, se leía en una placa envejecida la bienvenida del lugar.

 _"_ _Bienvenido a Amaigakure_

 _La villa más dulce del país del fuego"_

— A qué es emocionante, ¿no? —

Volteé a ver al chico, que tenía la cara adornada con la sonrisa más amplia del mundo.

— ¿El qué? —pregunté.

— ¡Es una villa de dulces! ¿Apoco no es genial? Es como si todo aquí estuviese regido por _Willy Wonka_. —

No pude evitar sonreír también, era un cuadro bastante inocente.

El rubio chico tomó mi brazo con delicadeza y lo puso junto al suyo, lo que me desconcertó un poco. Mi brazo parecía un pequeño fideo sobrecocido junto al de él, que era fuerte y ancho.

— Mira, tengo un bronceado anaranjado. ¡Igual que un _Oompa Loompa_! —

Reí sonoramente junto a él. ¡Era verdad!

Nos adentramos un poco más a la villa y Naruto estacionó el vehículo. Ésta vez, pareciera que estuviésemos en otro mundo.

Las casas del lugar me recordaban a la arquitectura típica de cuando había visitado Italia el verano pasado, y era impresionante la cantidad de árboles de cerezo que soltaban sus pétalos para adornar finamente las calles como si fuese cuento de hadas.

— Hinata, bienvenida al cielo—

Dijo mi jefe mientras hacía una reverencia digna de un príncipe. Me reí sutilmente un momento, pero inmediatamente recordé que cuando nos besamos accidentalmente aquella vez mi mente ebria lo había confundido con un ángel.

¡Qué horror!

Puse las palmas frías de mis manos en mis mejillas para aligerar un poco el rubor. Naruto se me acercó con gesto de preocupación.

— ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que mire si tienes la temperatura elevada? —preguntó mientras con su mano me retiraba el flequillo hacia un lado. El roce de sus dedos fue eléctrico, por lo que me aparté por reflejo.

—Nada de qué preocupar, solo tenía las manos un poco frías y quise calentarlas con mi cara. — me excusé con una sonrisa nerviosa, a lo que él levantó una ceja confundido.

— Oh—

El chico de ojos azules apartó mis manos de mis mejillas y con suavidad las llevó hacía cada lado de su cuello. Con sus amplias manos tapó el dorso de las mías e hizo un poco de presión.

Sentí mis rodillas temblar como si fuesen un par de cucharas de plata. El latido de mi corazón era tan fuerte que me daba miedo que llegase a escucharlo.

—No me preguntes por qué pero soy una fuente de calor. Mi temperatura corporal es muy elevada, y siempre se concentra más en mi cuello. Espero que te ayude, ¡porque vaya que tienes las manos como hielos!—

No concordaba. La mezcla de la inocencia con la que hacía las cosas y sus manos varoniles poniendo mis manos cerca de su quijada cuadrada me hacían sentir como si mezclara una copa de vino fuerte y elegante con un malvavisco.

No llegué siquiera a asentir por concentrarme demasiado en no hacer contacto visual en los escasos 10 centímetros de diferencia que había entre nuestros rostros. Antes de que la situación se tornara más incómoda, el sonido del claxon de un auto se hizo presente, salvándome.

Naruto rompió el contacto con rapidez para acercarse a la ventanilla del conductor a saludarlo, hecho que me dio tiempo para recuperar el aliento

— ¡Hinata! —

El rubio chico llamó mi atención. El auto al que se había acercado antes ahora estaba siendo estacionado a la orilla de la acera.

El conductor no tardó mucho en bajar; era un chico altísimo, de tez blanca como la nieve y cabello oscuro como la noche. Se tomó un segundo para dirigir sus ojos negros hacía mí, viéndome de manera intimidante.

De verdad que era guapo. En serio guapísimo.

—Te presento a mi camarada, su familia es dueña de la más grande productora de materia prima para repostería del país. De hecho ahora mismo iremos a su sucursal. — introdujo orgullosamente mi jefe

El sujeto se acercó a mí y me extendió su mano para que la apretase. Sus dedos eran lánguidos y fríos como los míos.

Parecía un encuentro entre dos vampiros.

—Sasuke Uchiha. Encantado. —

Me dijo tan pronto como estrechamos manos. Su voz era grave y neutral.

—Hinata Hyuga, igualmente. — externé suavemente. Pude ver como una comisura de su boca se curveaba en una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa que tiraba más a lo macabro que a lo feliz.

— Conozco a tu padre. Finísima persona y gran empresario de la ciudad, ojalá algún día las empresas Hyuga y Uchiha puedan tener algún convenio. —paro un momento para dejar ver una versión más grande y burlona de la extraña sonrisa que había formulado antes. —A menos de que te asocies primero con éste idiota o en defecto la compañía de su familia. —

Mi rostro se tornó un nivel más allá de cualquier rojo que había tinturado mis mejillas antes. Por algún motivo esa última frase me había dado muchísima vergüenza.

¿Habría sido por que le había dicho idiota a Naruto, porque había tenido la confianza de bromear sobre mi jefe conmigo sin conocerme siquiera o porque tal vez aquello último lo dijo en doble sentido?

— ¿Podrías dejar de lucirte? Sólo soy un responsable jefe que trae a un integrante de su equipo por materia prima. Aparte, _El Rayo de Konoha_ y el apellido Hyuga ya tienen un convenio. —

— ¿Es eso verdad? —El chico de cabello azabache se dirigió a mí en busca de una respuesta pero la verdad es que no tenía ningún convenio con Naruto. Miré a mi jefe en busca de ayuda para contestar la pregunta pero me regresó la mirada indignado.

—Las FRESAS. — articuló indiscretamente el rubio, tratando de obviar la respuesta.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah es verdad! —me dirigí al chico Uchiha esta vez. —La panadería El Rayo de Konoha y mi familia tiene un convenio. Seremos sus proveedores de fresas este año. —

—No sabía que aparte de la empresa publicista de tu padre y el conjunto de consultorios de tu madre también tenían sembradíos de fresas. —

—Oh, es que no los tenemos. Realmente solo tenemos soportes en nuestro invernadero, nada exageradamente grande; pero son suficientes para rendir el tiempo que marca el contrato. —Respondí inocentemente su pregunta, a lo que Naruto me dirigió una fugaz mirada de indignación. El pelinegro sonrió de forma socarrona.

—Como siempre te gusta engrandecer las cosas, rubio cabeza hueca. Pero así se empieza, desde abajo hasta poder llegar a mi nivel—

El ego inflado del chico Uchiha parecía ser la chispa perfecta para encender la mecha del componente explosivo nunca antes visto de mi rubio jefe. Sin embargo antes de darle pie a cualquier reacción, el pelinegro se adelantó a cruzar la calle hacia el local y Naruto me indicó que lo siguiéramos.

Al parecer era un lugar con servicio doble, en la parte de enfrente vendían materia prima, máquinas especializadas e instrumentos de repostería al por menor, pero en la bodega de atrás también atendían a sus clientes para que pudiesen llevar sus compras en lotes más grandes.

Al momento que entramos al establecimiento mi nariz se inundó de un olor tan dulce que parecía que había respirado un poco de felicidad.

La prolija presentación de los productos, la iluminación, el aire acondicionado y el olor a azúcar y polvos de vainilla en el aire creaban un ambiente tan poderoso que te hacían sentir como en la cúspide del más bello enamoramiento.

—Hinata, quédate aquí enfrente mientras voy por la camioneta con el engreído de Uchiha para que pueda comenzar a cargar las cosas ¿de acuerdo? —

Asentí suavemente mientras mantenía la mirada fija en los cientos de mangas pasteleras desechables, rellenas de distintos ingredientes, que formaban un espectro de colores increíble.

Empecé a observar las repisas, sorprendiéndome cada vez más de todo lo que encontraba. Perlas comestibles, _candy melts_ , capacillos de mil colores, moldes de cientos de formas, _stands_ de presentación… El sueño de cualquier persona a la que le gustase hornear dulzuras.

Tomé una manga de relleno de _Lemon curd_ y otra de la típica jalea sabor fresa artificial que ponen arriba de los _cheesecakes_. También tomé un tarrito de _glitter_ comestible color púrpura, perlas metálicas doradas, galletas _Graham_ , capacillos aterciopelados y 300 gramos de malvaviscos cubiertos en chocolate para compartir con Naruto en el camino de regreso.

Llevé la canasta con los ingredientes al mostrador, donde me atendió una chica de cabello tinturado de azul con un piercing bajo el labio inferior.

— ¿Es tu primera vez en Amaigakure, cierto? —Me preguntó amablemente mientras empacaba mis productos en una bolsa de papel. —Aquí está tu recibo de compra.

—Sí así es, ¿cómo lo sabes? —pregunté asombrada mientras recibía mi mercancía.

—Todos los nuevos turistas tienen siempre la misma cara de haber descubierto El País de las Maravillas. Aunque realmente me sorprende que Naruto haya traído a alguna de sus novias aquí, nunca lo había hecho. —

Negué repetidamente a su afirmación de algún tipo de relación no laboral entre el rubio y yo. La chica rió.

—Que inocente. —

Asentí algo avergonzada. La chica comenzó a conversar mientras buscaba mi billetera.

—Realmente Amaigakure es un lugar libre de la industrialización, contaminación y se aleja de los deseos de la gente ambiciosa que lo ve como un pedazo de tierra para construir empresas globalizadas. Por eso éste lugar parece el escenario de un cuento de hadas, conserva su belleza natural; más o menos como tú.

Eres tan linda que combinas con nuestro pueblo. Si no estuvieses con Uzumaki te diría que te casaras con Uchiha, aunque realmente serían como una pareja de vampiros, de los tradicionales, no al estilo _Crepúsculo_ obvio. —

La vergüenza era tan grande que no pude contestar nada.

—Konan, lo que sea que le hayas dicho, deja de acosarla. —sugirió Naruto que recién entraba al local acompañado de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Solo le estoy dando algunas sugerencias. —

—Si claro, pequeña mora azul venenosa. Hinata, cuando termines tus compras acompáñanos a la parte de atrás. Ya vamos a subir todo a la camioneta. —

— Claro, en un segundo los alcanzo. — El rubio y el pelinegro desaparecieron por la puerta de servicio. —Gracias por todo, también por el cumplido. Espero venir una próxima vez a este lugar, de verdad que es mágico. —

La chica me sonrió ampliamente y me pasó un cisne de _origami_ ; muy parecido a la flor de papel que adornaba su cabello.

—Por si deseas poner algo de arte en tu cuerpo. Si lo desdoblas, dentro viene la información de mi estudio; hacemos tatuajes, perforaciones y en ciertas ocasiones prestamos el lugar para exposiciones artísticas. La verdad que trabajo aquí solo para molestar al estúpido de Uchiha, es divertido. —

Reí y ella también. Agradecí sinceramente y guarde el pequeño cisne blanco en la bolsa de las compras.

Me dirigí a la bodega de la parte de atrás del local, donde había una gran explanada semi-techada llena de ingredientes empacados dentro de grandes costales, o en cajas con varias unidades de productos pequeños. Sasuke estaba dando indicaciones al operador de la máquina de carga para que recogiera los costales indicados.

Mi jefe se encontraba recargado en un costado de la camioneta, revisando la lista de ingredientes sobre una tablilla de oficina. Me acerqué a él y volteo brevemente para sonreírme antes de dirigir su mirada de nuevo a la lista.

—Es complicado ¿no? —

— ¿Qué cosa? — respondió mi interrogante mientras hacía algunas anotaciones sobre su hoja de cálculo.

—Ser jefe. Más bien, tener una empresa de la cual hacerse cargo, realmente es impresionante. Yo no sé si podría manejar todos estos aspectos—

Naruto abrió las puertas de la parte de atrás de la camioneta y reposó los papeles sobre la superficie metálica que formaba el suelo de ésta. Tomó asiento ahí mismo y me hizo un ademán para que me sentase junto a él.

—Sabes, no es fácil. Ir a la universidad, manejar un negocio, salir de casa; pero es necesario. Realmente esto me hace feliz, aunque en su momento no inició como la búsqueda de un sueño, sino todo lo contrario. — El chico miraba al cielo, perdido en algún sentimiento que me sabía a melancolía. Con cuidado me puse de puntitas y me impulsé para sentarme junto a él, ya que la superficie era un poco alta para mí.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? — pregunté. Naruto rió

—Los suficientes para saber que aún soy un niño al que le falta experiencia. Pero ¿es que acaso me ves tan mayor? Me haces sentir viejo cuando de verdad, lo juro, no lo soy. — lloriqueó indignado. — Pero, ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Te gustan los chicos mayores? —

Mi presión bajo hasta el límite y pude saborear un momento que se sentiría estar muerta. Miré asustada al rubio chico que estalló en carcajadas.

— ¡Claro que es broma Hinata! —dijo recuperando el aliento mientras yo trataba de reponerme de la vergüenza. —Si tú apenas eres un bebé. —Me dio dos pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza y se bajó de la superficie de la camioneta para ir donde Sasuke Uchiha.

Por alguna razón ese último comentario me había pegado en el ego. ¿Qué si me gustaran los chicos grandes? Ya no era una bebé. Incluso mi talla de _brassiere_ era más grande que la promedio.

Digo, si el mismo Naruto había estado con Sakura, que es de mi edad, ¿qué era diferente en mí?

Hablando en general. No que me preocupara que él no me tomase en serio.

Porque no es así.

Definitivamente no me preocupa.

Me crucé de brazos mirando al rubio y al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido. Los hombres realmente que podían ser molestos algunas veces.

Una vez que habían realizado la carga de materiales, Naruto cerró las puertas traseras y las aseguró con un candado bastante grande; posteriormente subió al asiento del conductor. Noté que mis agujetas se habían desatado así que me incliné a amarrarlas de nuevo.

Frente a mi rostro pude apreciar como unas botas estilo militar negras ocupaban lo que antes era el suelo despejado.

Me incorporé encontrándome con la figura de Sasuke Uchiha enfrente de mí, erguido y sin reparar siquiera en que pudo haber esperado a que terminara con mis agujetas para pararse ahí. Por lo menos para que no pareciese que le estaba rindiendo reverencia.

Aunque pensándolo bien tal vez lo hacía con toda la intención.

— Hinata. —pronunció mi nombre con una mezcla de superioridad y desdén; como si hacerlo le provocase agruras. Lo miré indiferente. — Dada la situación de que ahora eres un exponente lo suficientemente útil para considerarse gracias a tu estatus familiar y a la relación laboral que tienes con Naruto, te ofrezco esto—

Me extendió una tarjeta de presentación negra con sensación _matte_ al tacto y su nombre en blanco con sensación lustrosa. Minimalista y _dark,_ como su ser mismo.

—Te pido de la manera más amable que no compartas mi número telefónico a ninguna persona. Es algo exclusivo. —apreté los labios en una sonrisa falsa y antipática, intentando no rodar los ojos frente a él.

—No hay de qué preocuparse. Eso no pasará, sé que es algo laboral y entiendo perfectamente como son las cláusulas de privacidad. —

—Perfecto, entonces nos vemos. — dijo con su semblante inexpresivo natural y se fue sin más.

Tomé mi bolso y abordé el asiento de copiloto nuevamente.

Un amable empleado del almacén nos abrió las compuertas traseras y salimos de allí. Me alegré que todo el movimiento hubiese sido lo más rápido posible pues ya estaba a punto de atardecer, y aparte, poco a poco la hora de salida del trabajo se hacía más próxima.

— ¿Qué crees? —preguntó mi jefe con un toque de misterio, sin despegar la vista del volante.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

—Sé que estamos en invierno y están un poco pasados de época, pero como parte de nuestro equipo me gustaría que fueses la primera en aprender a hacerlos. —El rubio me sonrió de manera dulce.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunté entusiasmada. Naruto detuvo la camioneta en una callejuela a las afueras del lugar.

—La receta especial de otoño de la familia Uzumaki, roles de calabaza con canela y glasé de _buttercream._ ¿Lo mejor? Que como toque único del _Rayo de Konoha_ , serán naranjas. —

Ensanché mi sonrisa como la del gato de _Cheshire_ de solo pensar en la mezcla de sabores. Ya podía verme a mí misma saboreando esos roles junto a una taza de Te chai caliente.

—Gracias, trataré de ser la mejor aprendiz del mundo. —sonreí felizmente y Naruto me devolvió el gesto durante un segundo, después frunció el ceño.

—Créeme que soy mucho mejor mentor que Kiba. Es más, esa receta alternativa de _Strudel_ no hojaldrado yo la aprendí de una monja que estuvo en la segunda guerra mundial, aquél perro no hizo nada más que hurtarla y proclamarla como suya. —

Reí. Naruto parecía indignado, incluso podría decir que era un poco celoso con sus recetas.

Tal vez enseñarme su receta familiar no era para nada algo insignificante. Me sentí feliz.

El rubio bajó de la camioneta y me indicó que esperase en ella argumentando que solo iría a comprar un par de _taiyakis_. Me atreví a cambiarle de estación a la radio para hacer la espera un poco más amena, poniendo una estación donde estaban pasando una canción que le gustaba a Sakura. " _Lucifer_ " de una banda coreana de la cual no recordaba su nombre, pero solo sabía que mi ex amiga profesaba eterno amor a _JongHyun_ , uno de los chicos lindos de la banda.

Era triste recordarla. Era muy cierto aquello de que los amigos también pueden romperte el corazón.

Naruto regresaba con dos _Taiyakis_ tradicionales, pero decorados con lo que pude reconocer eran _pockys_ y demás cosas que reposaban sobre una pequeña cantidad de crema batida que estaba sobre la cabeza de los pescaditos.

El rubio sacó las llaves y apretó el botón de quitar los seguros pero no pasó nada. Ahora que me daba cuenta, la radio también se había apagado.

Quité el seguro de forma manual por dentro y el rubio abordó confundido, insertando la llave y tratando de arrancar el vehículo, sin éxito. Después de un tiempo y varios intentos de encender la camioneta, sabíamos algo.

Estábamos varados.

—Hinata, ¿te parece si esperas aquí dentro en lo que busco un mecánico? —

Me aterraba un poco quedarme a solas, pero al final asentí un poco insegura. Naruto me indicó que pusiera los seguros y no le hiciera caso a nadie desconocido que quisiera que bajase la ventanilla o simplemente se viera o actuara de forma sospechosa.

Intenté distraerme en mi teléfono pero tampoco tenía internet, ni señal. Supuse que por el área intermedia entre un pueblo y otro, mi plan telefónico no tendría cobertura.

Todo iba de mal en peor.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, Naruto regresó acompañado de un chico que manejaba una camioneta de batea. Me indicó que abordase a ella y enganchó los dos autos con el fin de movilizar la camioneta de la panadería para llevarla al taller mecánico.

Después de un tiempo llegamos a nuestro destino.

—Hinata, si gustas puedes ir a mirar los comercios cercanos en lo que Genma y yo revisamos la camioneta. Eres una chiquilla muy delicada como para mancharse de aceite y grasa. —Miré mal a mi jefe y él y el chico de cabello largo se rieron. Naruto se disculpó por la broma y me dio un poco de dinero para que le hiciese el favor de ir a comprar reservas alimenticias para nuestro camino de vuelta y así no me "aburriese"

Fui a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana y compré frituras, jugos y unos dulces picantes que podríamos disfrutar muy bien junto con los taiyakis y los malvaviscos de chocolate que había comprado anteriormente.

Miré el teléfono mientras iba camino de vuelta al taller. Faltaban escasas dos horas para que pudiese llegar al local sin levantar sospechas de mis padres y de alguna manera dudaba que lo lograse a tiempo.

Aproveché que tenía señal para marcarle a mamá y pedir que me recogiesen un poco más tarde porque era día de "inventario" y como ahora formaba parte de los proveedores, tenía que hacer recuento de las fresas.

Eso de la sobreprotección realmente me había vuelto un poquitín mentirosa.

Regresé al taller, vislumbrando desde lejos el rostro fino de Naruto. Por la manera en que se agarraba la cabeza y caminaba de un lado a otro pude saber que algo no andaba bien.

Antes de que pudiese preguntar que pasaba, me lo respondió.

— Hina, mira, como te explico. — ¿Hina?

Suavizar. Eso trataba de hacer; no me iba a gustar lo que iba a escuchar, y me cortaba un brazo si no era así.

—No hay reparo. Por lo menos no hasta el día de mañana, por lo que tendremos que pasar la noche en la villa. —

¿¡QUÉ!?

Muerta, desterrada, desheredada. Así iba a terminar.

No había poder humano en el mundo para explicar el acontecimiento a mis padres. Por Dios, como si mi jefe no conociese a Hiashi Hyuga, que si no fuese empresario sería detective o bien carcelero.

Supongo que no necesité decir absolutamente nada para que Naruto se diese cuenta de que estábamos metidos en un lío, ambos.

—No te preocupes, que yo lo resuelvo. Yo lo resuelvo todo, te lo prometo. —

El hombre parecía como si se tratara de convencer a él mismo. Y eso me preocupaba de sobremanera.

—Viejo—llamó el chico del taller a mi rubio jefe, el cual lo miró expectante. —Perdón por meterme eh, pero si planeas pasar la noche aquí te voy a dar malas noticias, porque los vejetes cierran el _check-in_ antes de las 8. Y son las 8 con seis—

— ¡Me cago en su madre! — miré boquiabierta al rubio y éste se tapó la boca asustado. Tenía un sonrojo encima nunca antes visto.

Como si se le hubiera iluminado una bombilla arriba de la cabeza, formuló una sonrisa enorme.

— ¡Sasuke! —

Bueno, que la bombilla igual y no era de las más iluminadas. ¿En qué mundo nos ayudaría ese arrogante?

Naruto agradeció a Genma y le dejó las llaves del vehículo no sin antes sacar todos nuestros recursos alimenticios de él. Salimos del local topándonos con una temperatura un tanto baja, por lo que me removí un poquito por los escalofríos.

Caminamos un poco hasta un edificio de oficinas que contrastaban con la vista tradicional de los otros locales. Era de cristal templado y tenía un abanico enorme como logo.

Yo ya había visto el distintivo pero nunca creí que fuese de Uchiha. Vaya, por lo menos aprendí algo nuevo.

Naruto apretó el botón de la entrada repetidas veces sin esperar la respuesta.

— _"_ _Que otro idiota tocaría de esa manera más que tú."_ —Sonó del altavoz antes de que se abriese automáticamente la puerta de la entrada.

Antes de poder adentrarnos al edificio, la larga figura del Uchiha se hizo presente en la puerta.

—Tienen suerte porque ya me iba. ¿Qué desean? —

—Verás, la camioneta se averió. —

—No tengo ya ningún vehículo disponible Naruto. —

—Más bien vengo a preguntarte si nos recibías en tu casa. O por lo menos dejar quedarnos en la oficina. —Naruto casi se había arrodillado ante el Uchiha, que frotó su entrecejo con pesadez.

—No puedo recibirlos en mi casa. Ya sabes por qué. —

— ¿Sigues viviendo con tu madre? —

Sasuke miró al rubio como si quisiese asesinarlo y yo lo miré con ahínco en que dejase de avergonzar a nuestra única esperanza de no morir congelados en la calle.

El pelinegro se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

—Así es pero no voy a dejarlos ir porque no lo deseo así. Hoy tengo mucho que hacer y necesito tranquilidad, cosa que no está escrita en tu sistema, Uzumaki. —

Sentí que mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo. Si ya estaba esforzándome en apretar mis esfínteres para no orinarme del frío no me imaginaba la noche entera. Maldito Uchiha.

— ¿Qué hay de la oficina? — preguntó el rubio como última esperanza.

—Verás. Lamentablemente no soy tan mierda para dejarte en la calle, y menos porque traes a una pobre víctima de tu estupidez a tu lado, pero todo tiene ya el sensor de movimiento y justo hoy perdí el control no sé en dónde demonios. Si pasan se hará un escándalo en donde vendrá la policía, cosa que no voy a permitir pues la última vez que tuve que volver por mi termo de café rompieron todo el cristal para allanar mi edificio, aún cuando juré ser yo el que estaba dentro. —

Naruto bajó la cabeza con resignación y yo sentí que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Aun así la única puerta que no cierro es la de la terraza, y la puerta está directa a las escaleras, vaya que libra todo el sistema. Si gustan, puedo traerles la casa de campaña que tengo en el auto y se las apañan. —

Ambos asentímos agradecidos y el Uchiha suspiró con derrota. Fue con rapidez a su vehículo y volvió con una bolsa de tela, negra por supuesto.

—Toma—le extendió la bolsa a Naruto y después me miró a mí con desagrado. —Ten—

El Uchiha me extendió su termo de café al cual miré con asco. Puede que estuviese en una emergencia, pero no me iba a tomar su saliva.

Posteriormente desabrochó su abrigo y cuando pensé que me lo iba a dar para que lo cargase, me lo puso cuidadosamente encima.

—Este rubio idiota nunca se iba a dar cuenta que te morías de frío porque nunca aprendió como entender las necesidades de una señorita, pero yo sí. Aprende un poco a hacer las cosas obvias para ayudar a su poco entendimiento, niña. —

Me arrebató el termo de una manera que dentro de lo grosero podría incluso catalogar como "elegante" y se volvió a su auto no sin antes despedirnos con la mano en el aire, de espaldas por supuesto.

Naruto se adelantó en subir para confirmar que efectivamente no había ningún sensor y abrió la puerta con dificultad, pues era muy pesada. Unos minutos después subí yo junto con la bolsa de víveres, y con cada escalón que subía la ansiedad se apoderaba nuevamente de mi cuerpo al retomar la preocupación de que diría para pasar la noche fuera de casa.

Me senté en una esquina de la parte techada de la terraza mientras Naruto armaba la casa de campaña. Gracias a la altura mi celular recobraba nuevamente la señal, pero no tenía mucha batería; agradecí a los astros que siempre cargaba una extra en mi bolso.

Pensé en mil maneras de como abordar el tema. ¿Qué diría? No había manera humanamente posible de que mis padres me dejaran salir de casa así sin más, y sobretodo irme directamente desde el local sin pasar por mis cosas. Sería sumamente extraño.

Por más que pensé no encontré la solución así que decidí pedir un consejo. Tragué saliva, la cual sentí que incluso me raspaba la garganta como una lija.

—Naruto…—Solté en un casi inaudible murmullo. El rubio asintió para denotar que me escuchaba sin dejar de armar la casa. —Cómo crees que…que sería una buena idea para comentar lo de hoy…—

— ¿Comentarle a quién? — Me sentí mucho más perdida e incomprendida. ¿A quién creía que le estaba pidiendo ayuda sino al rey de la libertad?

—A mis…padres. —pronuncié con dificultad. El rubio paró de juntar tubos y se detuvo a escucharme. —Ellos nunca me van…—

El sonido de mi celular, que ahora parecía ser más estridente que nunca sonó en ese mismo instante. El nombre "papá" de la pantalla de mi celular nunca se había visto más como una sentencia a muerte.

Traté de preparar algo que decir pero conforme la canción pasaba decidí que era mejor la improvisación que no contestar.

— ¿H…Hola? —

— _Hinata, hija, que alegría que estás bien. Neji nos comentó lo que pasó e hizo mucho hincapié en no molestarte por tu delicado estado emocional, pero no podíamos dormir sin escucharte. ¿Qué tal te sientes?_ —

— ¿Yo? Pues… yo no sé de qué…—

— _Mira, si no te sientes bien no es necesario que lo expliques. Con escucharte me quedo más tranquilo. Tengo entendido que vas a pasar la noche en casa de esta chica, Tenten, que es de confianza. Cuidate mucho y en cuanto el perímetro esté asegurado pasamos a primera hora. Te queremos mamá y yo. Duerme bien._ —

La llamada había terminado y yo no entendí absolutamente nada.

— ¿Pero cómo?... —

—A Tenten y a ti las quisieron asaltar unos ladrones novatos, por lo que pudieron escapar al apartamento de Tenten. Ellos llamaron a más cómplices por lo que no es seguro acercarse al lugar, pero tú estás a salvo. Neji siendo novio de Tenten es más que obvio que creerá todo lo que salga de su boca, y también acatará las órdenes de no acercarse. En conclusión le debo una grande a Tenten. — Naruto se volteó a verme y me mostró una sonrisa triste. — No quería que creyeras que soy tan idiota como dice Sasuke. Si te prometí que lo iba a resolver, lo resuelvo para ti. Perdón también por no darme cuenta que pasabas frío—

Por inercia, dejé de sostener contra mi cuerpo el abrigo de Sasuke para no aparentar que estaba muy impresionada por el extraño y probablemente irrepetible acto de humildad del chico Uchiha. Me incorporé suavemente mientras Naruto terminaba de armar la tienda y sin más me acurruqué en su espalda en una especie de extraño abrazo sin usar mis brazos.

Sentí como el chico dejaba de hacer todo lo demás para unos segundos después, apartarme y ponerse de frente envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, en la posición adecuada.

Apreté el abrazo y justo cuando lo correspondió de manera suave, como si tuviese miedo de lastimarme, me eché a llorar dejando toda la imagen de mujer adulta que había tratado de mantener todo el día.

—Tenía…tenía mucho miedo. Pensé que me iban a echar de casa y no sabía cómo hacer para… —

—No llores. Si todo lo arreglé precisamente para no verte llorar, ni hoy ni nunca más. ¿Entendido? No pasa nada, estás a salvo conmigo. —El rubio limpió cuidadosamente una lágrima que se había detenido a mitad de mi mejilla y posteriormente lamió el pulgar con el que lo había hecho. Me reí imaginando lo asqueroso y salado que eso debió saber.

—Ya es tarde. —Apartó mis brazos cuidadosamente de su cuerpo y mantuvo mis manos en las suyas como si temiese que al soltarme pudiera quebrarme en llanto otra vez. Decidí apartarlas yo misma con un poco de vergüenza, cosa que entendió comprensivamente.

—Ya está listo todo, en la bolsa venían mantas y almohadas, pero el problema…

Es que solo hay un sleeping bag. Y la casa es para dos personas, lo que significa que casi casi es para uno y medio. —

—Oh—En medio de la vergüenza por el contacto anterior y todos los problemas, fue lo único que alcancé a contestar.

—Pero si gustas puedo dormir afuera, solo me llevo una de las cobijitas y…—

— ¡Nada de eso! Vamos a dormir juntos. No hay problema, yo soy pequeña y cuento como media persona. —

Traté de no hacerlo sentir más incómodo y apenado aunque yo misma me estuviese muriendo por dentro por aquellos dos sentimientos. Sonrió agradecido por lo que supe que lo de dormir afuera lo decía meramente por mi comodidad.

Dejé que pasara primero y después me introduje yo junto con la comida. De verdad que la tienda era bastante pequeña, y también de color negro; pero ahora con detalles rojos.

Comimos alumbrados por el flash de mi celular y conversamos de cosas triviales. Como del hecho de que Tenten era novia de Neji. ¡De las cosas que uno nunca se entera! Se lo tenía bien guardado.

Por la poca batería de ambos acordamos que mi teléfono se cargaría con la batería extra la mitad de la noche y el suyo la otra mitad, pues tendría que hacer muchas llamadas por la mañana y necesitaba ser el último que estuviese recién cargado. Para nuestra suerte, el chico del taller había hecho el favor de mover mar y tierra y trabajar durante la madrugada para que pudiese estar lista la camioneta a las 5 AM y poder llegar a tiempo a Konoha; eso sí aclarando que era un favor extra especial solo porque era su rubio favorito, Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Dormir no fue difícil, pues entre la oscuridad profunda y el cansancio ambos caímos rendidos, espalda contra espalda como debía ser.

Exactamente a las 2 AM escuché la alarma de mi teléfono celular. Los ronquidos suaves de Naruto me habían hecho darme cuenta que él no había escuchado nada, así que me tomaría la molestia de desconectar mi teléfono de la batería y conectar el suyo.

Una vez terminado el intercambio me acurruqué nuevamente en mi lado del sleeping bag y cerré mis ojos para volver a mi descanso cosa que se vió interrumpida al sentir un peso extra en mi cuerpo.

Al abrir los ojos, me encontraba rodeada por los brazos de Naruto en un fuerte abrazo. Intenté safarme sutilmente pero cuando me moví se acurrucó como un gato lo más cerca posible de mi rostro, teniendo ahora su respiración como ambientación musical en mi oído.

Me quedé tiesa como una tabla unos minutos, pero poco a poco la sensación de su piel cálida y su suave suspiro me arrullaron y me dejé llevar por la primera vez en la cual no me iba a sentir culpable de disfrutar su compañía. Todos los astros habían conspirado para este ahora ya no tan incómodo y extraño momento, siendo la única opción que teníamos.

Poco a poco caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo y en los de Naruto con un solo pensamiento.

 _Me gusta este chico._

* * *

 **¡OMG HOLA!**

 **FELICÍSIMO AÑO NUEVO LECTORES, LOS EXTRAÑÉ A MONTONES.**

 **Mil disculpas por ausentarme tanto tiempo. Les voy a ser sincera y no me iré a excusas.**

 **Estuve muy deprimida, y por primera vez caí en límites peligrosos. Pasé por momentos terribles a causa de la infidelidad de mi pareja, aunque pudiese sonar tonto. Tomé muchísimo tiempo para recuperarme y no podía saber nada del amor, ¡pero solo esperaba a estar bien para escribir de nuevo! De verdad que mi vida amorosa está para un libro, jaja.**

 **¡Pero aquí no hablaremos de nada triste o trágico, si no de la alegría que me da volver! De verdad que aunque no los conozco personalmente, cuando los leo siento que los quiero y los quiero en serio. Me alegran mucho mi día y por eso quise dejarles ésto en agradecimiento por ser una alegría en mi trágico 2017 jaja. Pero año nuevo, metas nuevas, vida nueva.**

 **Todo mi amor y mi cariño va para aquellos fanáticos de JongHyun que ahora descansa en el cielo. No escucho KPop pero no dudo que fuese un ángel aquí en la tierra como lo es ahora allá arriba. Fuerza.**

* * *

 **¡Anuncio!**

 **Varios personajes del mundo de Naruto irán apareciendo lentamente, así que díganme. ¿Que pareja les gustaría ver aquí? no importa si es inusual, a veces las parejas más raras son las más interesantes, ¡tomaré en cuenta su opinión!**

* * *

 **Perdón por los errores de ortografía, redacción, cohesión, coherencia y demás que pueda tener éste capítulo. ¡Trato de mejorar siempre!**

 **¡Gracias a las personas que siguen y tienen en favorito a este fic!:** _GazettaKaorii1_ **,** _MadeNaruhina26_ **,** _Panchoso_ **,** _JeffTheKiller-JTK-GoToSleep_ **,** _Majo Guevara_ **,** _TsukiShiro22_ _ **,**_ _Aprox_ _ **,**_ _ParkYeniffer_ **,** _NaruHina The Last_ **,** _Unique95_ **,** _Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan_ **,** _Xrst_ **,** _Ilee-chan_ **,** _Kaichou3_ **,** **y** _Perla gd._

 **¡Espero tengan una hermosa semana, vida, día, fin de año e inicio de año nuevo 2018!**

 **¡Contesto reviews en la parte de abajo!**

 **Nos veremos pronto, los quiero con el alma. Firma**

 _-Luameixa._

* * *

 ***Respuesta a reviews***

 _ **Agualuna:**_ _¡Pero qué intuición la tuya! Vaya que tienes una idea de algo que está pasando por ahí. Muchísimas gracias por comentar, esperar y dejarme leer tus pensamientos. ¡Un beso!_

 _ **Aprox:**_ _Cariño, gracias por tus lindísimas palabras. Me alegra que sigas la historia y lo siento por hacer esperar tanto tiempo. ¡Saludos afectuosos!_

 _ **Naruhina The Last:**_ _¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que ya se haya arreglado? ¡Yo creo que siiii! Estos dos van agarrando confianza jaja. Un besito nenx, gracias por leer._

 _ **Stella T. Whiteney:**_ _Me encanta que no pierdas de vista ese detalle, sobretodo con tanto texto que a veces pueden marearse ciertos puntos clave. Pronto todo saldrá a la luz, ¡hasta lo no tan bueno! Gracias por leer nena, un beso._

 _ **Guest anónimo:** Muchas gracias cariño. Aquí está la continuación y siempre eres recibido a leer y comentar. Un abrazo._

 ** _Ilee-chan:_** _¡Muchísimas gracias por la recomendación nena! SaiIno me encanta, así que hay posibilidad de verlo rondando por aquí. Un besito._

 ** _MadeNaruhina26:_** _¡Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentarme lo que piensas! Te lo agradezco de sobremanera. La verdad es que uno cuando está nervioso dice cosas sin pensar y lo más fácil son las mentiras, como nuestra protagonista. Fíjate que a mi me gusta poner triángulos amorosos pero no creo orientarlo para ese rumbo, eso sí, de que en esta historia Kiba es coquetillo con todas lo es, ¡válgame! jaja. Un abrazo cariño, muchísimos saludos._


End file.
